Despues de ti
by fanny Bonnie
Summary: Ranma y Akane terminan su compromiso e intentan desesperadamente olvidarse el uno al otro ¿lo lograran? versión editada de ¿y despues de ti que?
1. Chapter 1

**Primero tengo que aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y porque soy fan de la serie, nunca con fines lucrativos. Sin más que aclarar comenzamos:**

¿Y DESPUES DE TI QUE?Capitulo 1 "Confusiones"

Ya habían pasado dos años después de la fallida boda de Akane y Ranma, o debo decir de los varios intentos fallidos de boda, tres en realidad, los Saotome se habían mudado a su propia casa. Akane se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una carta que había recibido esa misma mañana, y después de abrir el sobre no había podido dejar de leerla una y otra vez sin poder asimilar su contenido. Sabia que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, pero antes de tomar una decisión que afectara su futuro tenia que hablar con Ranma sobre el contenido de dicha carta; sin más, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía la casa de los Saotome. Al llegar encontró a Ranma entrenando en el jardín frente a la entrada de su casa, era un poco más pequeño que el de la familia Tendo pero estaba lo suficiente grande para el entrenamiento de Ranma.

Akane suspiro y dijo: - Ranma necesito hablar contigo- él apenas volteo a verla ya que en días pasados, para variar, habían tenido una terrible discusión y en medio de esta trifulca a Ranma se le salió decir que había sido intencional que la boda (al menos el último intento de boda) se suspendiera ya que ella lucia horrible en su vestido de novia y el se negó a casarse con alguien tan fea –. Lo cierto fue que Ranma ni siquiera supo que vestido de novia luciría Akane en esta ocasión, ya que ninguno de los dos llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la boda, gracias a la intervención de Kuno y Kodachi. Por supuesto que ese incidente nunca pudo ser aclarado por ninguno de los dos debido a las múltiples peleas que tenían y al hecho de que todo parecía oponerse para que ese matrimonio se llevara a cabo. Así que, Ranma pensaba que Akane lo había plantado y Akane pensaba lo mismo de él.-

Ranma te estoy hablando que ¿acaso te has vuelto sordo?

¡Que pasa! - dijo terminando de hacer sus ejercicios.

Este… yo pues, te quería comentar, que esta mañana recibí una carta de una universidad Europea, en donde me dicen que se me otorgo una beca para el equipo de voleibol, y yo…

Que clase de universidad de cuarta necesitan niñas tan torpes para su equipo, yo en tu lugar lo pensaba mejor - dijo Ranma-interrumpiendo a la chica; Akane al escuchar estas palabras se enfureció y le aclaro que dicha institución era una de las universidades más prestigiosa de Londres ¿por qué siempre te tienes que portar como un idiota? Yo estoy tratando de hablar seriamente contigo y tú como siempre con tus tonterías.

Ranma la miro desconcertado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la posibilidad de que Akane se marchara lejos ¿Por qué Londres? justo al otro lado del mundo ¿Por qué querría irse tan lejos? Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza.

¡¡auch!! Maldito marimacho ¿Por qué me golpeas?

¿Cómo que porque? Ni siquiera me estas escuchando ¡por lo que veo es inútil tratar de hablar contigo!

Que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme - dijo interrumpiendo a Akane de nuevo- pero en su interior rogaba por no escuchar lo que tanto temía, no quería escuchar de sus propios labios que se marchaba.

Akane dio un largo suspiro y dudando un poco al final se animo a decir:

Yo… quería aclarar lo de nuestra situación.

¿A qué te refieres con lo de nuestra situación?

Pues a nuestro compromiso yo…. Bueno yo… quisiera aceptar esta beca… mi padre nunca podría pagar esta Universidad y es muy difícil se presente otra oportunidad así, me temo que casi sería imposible… pero sí tu... Sí tu... Bueno yo... este…

Ranma la miraba incrédulo y pensaba que ella estaba tratando de romper el compromiso para irse, pero ¿porque...? cierto es que nuestro compromiso originalmente es producto del deseo de nuestros padres pero, después de sus casi tres bodas, ¡digo! ¡Estuvieron a punto de casarse tres veces, no una, ni dos, TRES VECES y de pronto se quiere ir, así como así! "¿Porque? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Se preguntaba Ranma.

Ranma, me estas escuchando -dijo con un tono mas de decepción que de enojo.

Si, si te escucho es solo que no logro comprender porque me estas diciendo todo esto, que tenemos que aclarar tú y yo, que pasa con lo del compromiso, si te quieres ir solo tienes que decirlo, yo… no quie…

Yo solo quiero saber que piensas tú, que vas a hacer tú, quisiera saber lo… que sientes por mí…. Dijo esto interrumpiendo a Ranma mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo casi púrpura.

Yo, este, de que hablas, mmm, pues yo no… no sé, ¡Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto! Sabes bien lo que siento por ti - si ya se, dijo Akane – que soy un estorbo y una tonta marimacho muy poco agraciada que no sabe cocinar

Pues si ya sabes todo eso para que preguntas - dijo Ranma- si lo que quieres es irte y terminar con el compromiso solo tienes que decirlo.

¡Yo! ¡Terminar con el compromiso! Bien dijo con un tono determinante, ¡si eso es lo que quieres, por mi parte, dalo por terminado y no me importan lo que digan nuestros padres! Y diciendo esto se marcho dándole la espalda a Ranma para que este no la viera llorar, mientras que se juraba así misma que sería la última vez que lloraba por ese tonto.

Al llegar al dojo Tendo, encontró a todos sentados en el comedor esperando por la cena, ella entra, sé sienta con su familia y espera callada a que Kasumi terminara de servir, una vez que todos estaban en la mesa incluyendo a Kasumi y casi terminando sus alimentos, dijo en un tono serio, casi sepulcral, papa, hermanas, tengo algo que decirles,

Yo… hizo una pausa para tomar aliento... He sido aceptada en una universidad de Londres, me he ganado una beca para el equipo de voleibol, y he decido aceptar, yo empiezo en dos semanas los cursos de introducción para alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Y… se detuvo al ver las lagrimas de su padre, mientras le decía: pero hija como que te vas, que pasa con estudiar en la universidad local, que no irían tu y Ranma a esta misma escuela, además que dirá tu prometido, -Ranma ya lo sabe y decidimos terminar el compromiso -dijo Akane- mientras corría a auxiliar a su padre quien perdió el conocimiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma mientras tanto se encontraba en su casa sentado a lado de su padre y su madre mirando la cena, sin probar alimento.

Que té pasa hijo, no te gusto mi comida, pregunta Nodoka- no mama, responde Ranma es solo que yo estaba pensando en que… bueno yo tengo que decirte algo... – suena el teléfono interrumpiendo a Ranma y Nodoka contesta.

- Pero Soun, que pasa, cálmate por favor, dime que pasa…. ¡Que! Dijo, echándole una mirada fulminante a Ranma, ¡qué nuestros hijos decidieron terminar el compromiso sin decirnos nada!

Ranma pero como es esto -dijo Genma- casi estrangulando al muchacho.

Ranma sé soltó dándole una patada a su padre -y dijo- eso de que "decidimos" terminar no es cierto, fue Akane quien termino con el compromiso para irse a Londres y yo este pues… - no hiciste nada - dijo Nodoka - ¿yo?- ¿que querías que hiciera mamá? - Ella solo llega y me dice que se va porque era una oportunidad muy buena y que… que… solo quería que aclaráramos lo de nuestro compromiso, y... – Que dijiste, Ranma, por favor dime que no saliste con una de tus tonterías por favor, dice Nodoka casi llorando – mientras que Genma observaba la escena demasiado furioso como para articular palabra, diría que casi se estaba atragantado de todas las cosas que quería gritarle a su hijo en ese momento, - qué pensara Soun y su familia que los Saotome no tenemos palabra, que vergüenza, que deshonra, lloraba….

Ranma solo se levanto furioso al ver que no lo dejaban ni hablar y salió de la casa, corrió durante mucho tiempo, dando brincos por todos los tejados, mientras pensaba "Akane que he hecho" yo no quiero que te vayas por favor, no te vayas, no por mi causa, ¿será que ella hablaba en serio sobre terminar el compromiso? pero, si se lo dijo a su familia de ve ser que va en serio, y de pronto se quedo paralizado ante ese pensamiento, ¿que pasa? ¿Que esta pasando? si ella se va, si ya no hay compromiso ¿que voy a hacer? Yo nunca pensé que no la vería más, nunca pensé que esto se acabaría, así, tan de repente, tengo que hablar con ella, se dijo mientras se dirigía al dojo Tendo y como siempre se colgó del tejado tocando la ventana de Akane.

En ese momento Akane estaba en su habitación encerrada no quería ver a nadie de su familia quienes casi se la comían viva después de darles la noticia del rompimiento. Incluso la tierna de Kasumi, estaba irreconocible, a Akane se le enchinaba la piel recordando las palabras de su hermana, mira Akane, si es este otro mas de tus berrinches vale mas que busques la manera de remediar esto ya estoy cansada de tus eternas peleas con Ranma, si terminar con el fue definitivo espero que así lo mantengas y si no es así procura pensar antes de hablar y deja de hacer sufrir así a nuestro padre. Decía esto mientras trataba de reanimar a su Padre quien se encontraba Inconsciente tras la noticia.

Por su parte Nabiki, al igual que Kasumi pensaba que era solo una pelea más, solo que, un poco más dramática que de costumbre.

Ranma observaba a Akane desde la ventana, dudo un momento pero se animo a tocar el cristal de la ventana para llamar su atención.

Akane ¿puede entrar?

Entra dijo Akane con tono de enfado

Akane, yo... Quiero saber si esto es definitivo, porque pues... Necesito saber, para….

Para ver que haces con el resto de tus prometidas, bueno al menos ya tienes una menos de que preocuparte, dijo con un tono de indiferencia que tenia congelado a Ranma.

Pues si eso es lo que quieres_**…**_

_**- **_Sip, eso es lo que quiero, dijo contestando de la misma manera sin verlo, porque sabia que si lo volteaba a mirarlo ya no tendría fuerzas para terminar con él, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de terminar con ese eterno sufrimiento, al fin de cuentas Ranma la única vez que dijo amarla, inmediatamente lo negó después, después de eso solo ha esperado inútilmente que él le diga que la ama, "si tan solo lo dijera ahora, si tan solo lo dijera" con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos volteo a verlo, pero, el ya no estaba ahí, solo la ventana abierta y el silencio. Se acurruco en su cama en silencio y así permaneció hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma, caminaba sin rumbo por la noche, "que se vaya, a quién le importa esa niña tonta, ¿que se cree? que voy a rogarle que se quede", "¡que se vaya! ¡Que se vaya y que no vuelva nunca! no me importa", pensaba en lo anterior al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas; De pronto escucho una voz tierna que decía su nombre, era Ukyo, Hola Ranma dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al mismo tiempo llegaba Shampoo ¡¡Ranma!! Ven conmigo dijo casi atropellando a Ukyo, te invito a pasear.

¡Shampoo!- Grito Ukyo- él se va conmigo a mi restaurante le voy a preparar una deliciosa cena para dos ¡Vamos mi amor! –Dijo- mientras jalaba a Ranma de un brazo y Shampoo hacia lo mismo con el otro brazo; Ranma se soltó y las dejo ahí paradas, mientras les gritaba no se iba con ninguna de ellas

- ¡ya me tienen harto, que no entienden que no quiero estar con ninguna de las dos, déjenme en paz!

A lo que Shampoo inmediatamente contesto, Shampoo no puede aceptar eso, Ranma tiene que casarse con Shampoo es la ley, - es tu ley no la mía- dijo, inmediatamente Ranma, entonces Shampoo tendrá que matar a Ranma, ¡¡Hazlo!! ¡No me importa, ya no me importa nada!, Dijo Ranma, y siguió su camino dejando perplejas a las dos chicas.

Ukyo quien prefirió callar al ver el estado en que se encontraba Ranma, decidió averiguar por su cuenta que es lo que estaba pasando, pensó en ir a buscar a Akane apenas amaneciera, seguramente ella sabría lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la mañana siguiente llego Ukyo al dojo Tendo -en apariencia todo estaba en calma, pero era solo en apariencia - al entrar, se encontró con que Kasumi estaba en su cocina, eso no era raro, lo raro era que estaba sentada y sin preparar el desayuno, entra a la cocina y saluda -hola Kasumi perdón por entrar así, pero no había nadie en la entrada, donde están todos- no lo se - contesto Kasumi, parece que todos están en huelga de hambre ya nadie quiere comer en esta casa, pero, si es así, de ahora en adelante no les voy a cocinar mas – dijo - si Akane puede hacer lo que ella quiera sin importarle nada ni nadie yo también puedo hacerlo.

Que Pasa, dijo Ukyo casi susurrando,

Decidí terminar mi compromiso con Ranma, eso es lo que pasa.

contesto Akane quién en ese momento entraba a la cocina, había escuchado lo que Kasumi le decía a Ukyo y esto la enfureció, Kasumi solo la miro y se levanto fingiendo que calentaba agua para el té, - pensé que ya no ibas a cocinar -dijo Akane en un tono sarcástico- no es para ti, es para ofrecerle té a Ukyo – dijo Kasumi contestando molesta - Ukyo no podía articular palabra, no solo por la confesión de Akane si no también por la actitud de Kasumi, por lo visto era la misma actitud del resto de la familia, - yo estoy bien Kasumi no te molestes- yo ya me voy- los veo luego, adiós .

Si claro - dijo Akane - seguro que ira corriendo a buscar a Ranma – que te interesa- le contesta Kasumi - el ya no es tu prometido ¿o no? - Así es, dijo Akane y salió de la cocina, Sin decir más.

Que fácil me juzgan todos de repente parece que se les olvido todo lo que yo he sufrido a causa de Ranma, no puede ser, que no entiendan mi decisión - pensaba Akane - ahora mas que nunca me quiero ir, ya no puedo quedarme aquí mas tiempo. (en el fondo lo que más temía se haría realidad, al dejar libre a Ranma, este no dudaría en ir a buscar a Ukyo o Shampoo, o cualquiera que se le atraviese, ella no podría soportarlo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.)

Al llegar Ukyo a la casa de Ranma solo vio a la señora Nodoka llorando en la sala con una carta en su mano y al Sr. Genma sentado a su lado callado y sollozando con su esposa, ¿que... pasa? pregunta Ukyo con cierto temor, al tiempo que Nodoka, aumentaba su llanto, Genma contesto, es Ranma… se ha ido, solo nos dejo esta carta:

Queridos mamá y papá:

Me voy por un tiempo a entrenar, vuelvo al empezar la universidad, no se preocupen por mí.

Ranma.

Continuara……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin del primer capitulo, espero que les guste! Bueno no soy muy buena es mi primer fics espero ir mejorando. Espero su comentario y les aseguro que tarde o temprano esta parejita seguirá junta. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden escribirme a mi correo .


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y después de ti que?

Capitulo 2 "Cada quien por su lado"

No puede ser Ranma no da más explicaciones ¿eso es todo lo que dijo? - ¡Ja! al menos se digno en dejar esta carta- dijo Nodoka- veras Ukyo resulta que ahora los chicos se mandan solos, Akane se va a Londres y este hijo mío se desaparece, que bien, ¿no? Ahora los padres no tenemos nada que hacer, los hijos se mandan solos ¡Ja! – diciendo esto se levanta y se va de la sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas mas tarde se encontraba Ukyo en su restaurante, vio entrar a Shampoo hecha un mar de llanto y antes de que la amazona dijera una sola palabra dijo- si ya sé Shampoo ¡Ranma se fue!

¡Shampoo no entiende! si la niña fea termina con Ranma porque el se va, porque no busca a Shampoo ¡Shampoo si lo quiere!

Porque aparentemente Ranma si quería a Akane, ó, no estaba interesado en ninguna de las tres, son las únicas razones que encuentro al comportamiento que tuvo Ranma anoche, no encuentro otra explicación muy a mi pesar." pero no me importa, lo voy a esperar, tarde o temprano va a volver y yo voy a estar aquí esperando" –pensaba Ukyo- mientras cocinaba, ni siquiera noto en que momento Shampoo se levanto de su asiento, solo la escucho decir, ¡Yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados voy a buscarlo y lo voy a encontrar este donde este!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así transcurrió una semana y las cosas no cambiaban ni en la casa de la familia Tendo ni en casa de la familia Saotome, Akane prácticamente era un fantasma en su casa apenas le dirigían la palabra, por otra parte Nodoka y Genma permanecían solos en su casa con la esperanza de tener alguna noticia de Ranma. La situación se torno tan insoportable que Akane adelanto su vuelo, nadie en su casa fue a despedirla al aeropuerto con la intención de que se arrepintiera y cambiara de opinión (pero esto, a nuestra terca amiga, parecía mas una reto para irse sin arrepentimiento alguno) claro esta que no paro de llorar ni en el aeropuerto ni durante el viaje, ni durante varios días después de llegar e instalarse en los dormitorios de la Universidad, los cuales estaban solos porque los alumnos apenas empezaban a llegar.

Al empezar los cursos de introducción, Akane estaba hecha un mar de dudas, debido primero, a la soledad tan grande que sentía al estar lejos de su familia y de Ranma aunque no quisiera reconocerlo; segundo a la diferencia de idiomas y de costumbres; tercero porque la universidad era inmensa y se perdía con facilidad casi estaba a punto de dejarlo todo y regresarse por la desesperación. Pero, un día de tantos en que se encontraba perdida para variar buscando el edificio donde se encontraba el gimnasio al cual debía presentarse a entrenar, se tropezó con dos jóvenes

Perdón, disculpe, es que no los vi por venir por estar distraída - dice Akane apenada-

No te preocupes nosotros tampoco te vimos jajajaja, no pasa nada, le dice reconfortándola con una enorme sonrisa.

Akane voltea para ver el rostro del joven con el que había chocado y… era un chico ¡guapísimo! Él más hermoso que nunca haya visto -ruborizándose inmediatamente por ese pensamiento-

- ¡Hola! Soy Io y tú como te llamas-

- A-Akane

- Eres de Japón pregunta el joven

- ¿ah? sí vivo en el distrito de Nerima

- ¡ah vaya! Mi madre creció en ese distrito también, dice el joven un tanto sorprendido por la coincidencia,

- ¡De verdad! –dice- Akane pensando que alfin encuentro a alguien con quien hablar

- Aunque no pareces japonés, comenta Akane un poco intrigada al ver su apariencia.

- Eso es porque mi padre es Francés y mi madre es japonesa, ella se fue muy joven a París en un intercambio de estudios ahí conoció a mi padre y se enamoraron, al terminar sus estudios mi madre volvió con sus padres quienes ya no vivían en Nerima sino en Tokio, mi padre se fue tras ella, finalmente se casaron y desde entonces viven en Tokio, continuo diciendo el joven, ellos tienen un restaurante de Alta cocina, todos en mi familia son chef, mi mama, mi papa, mi hermano mayor, pero yo soy la oveja negra de mi casa porque yo quiero estudiar negocios, ja ja ja ja.

- Ejem, Ejem,- Son interrumpidos por una chica, Hola dice en un tono amable pero seco, Soy Ayame, h-hola contesta Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando quizá esta joven es la novia de Io y yo platicando tan campante con él, que pena.

Io interrumpe el silencio incomodo que reinaba diciendo discúlpame es que hablo mucho, ella es Ayame, es amiga mía desde la infancia y los dos estamos estudiando en esta universidad.

¿Akane tu estudias aquí?

si, de hecho estoy buscando el gimnasio tengo que reportarme a entrenar para el equipo de voleibol.

En verdad dice Ayame, en esta ocasión, con una mirada de alegría, yo también, me da mucho gusto, así podremos llegar las dos juntas me da mucha pena entrar sola a lugares públicos dice un poco apenada, por eso le pedí a Io que me acompañara; Akane con una enorme sonrisa le contesta vamos a buscarlo entonces.

Camino al gimnasio se fueron conociendo mas y entablaron una buena amistad, de hecho Ayame consiguió cambiarse al mismo dormitorio de Akane, el cual se encontraba cerca del dormitorio de Io y de otro joven llamado Mori, quien era de Tokio al igual que Ayame y Akane, por otro lado, Yuca la amiga de Akane, quien al saber que Akane se fue a Londres movió mar y tierra para irse con ella y consiguió que la aceptaran a pesar de que ya habían finalizado los cursos de introducción, además, como contaba con una buena recomendación logro que la acomodaran en el mismo dormitorio que Akane y Ayame.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las tres chicas se encontraban en su dormitorio, después de haber llegado de una fiesta, venían un poco mareadas ya que no estaban acostumbradas a tomar licor.

Se encontraban hablando de cosas de chicas y en medio de la conversación Yuca le pregunta a Ayame acerca de su relación con Io.

En realidad -contesta Ayame- estamos comprometidos, según mis padres y los suyos, dice la chica con cierto tono sarcástico,

-mmmm esa historia me suena conocida-dice Yuca con cierta risita mirando a Akane

Akane no hace mas que exhalar un enorme suspiro al pensar en Ranma, y sin contestar se pierde en sus pensamientos – "donde estará ese tonto ahora"- - ¿que estarás haciendo?- "¿me extrañara?"- sacudió su cabeza con la intención de borrar todo pensamiento acerca de él en su cabeza ya no quería pensar en el, dolía demasiado.

Mientras Akane estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Yuca y Ayame se ponían al día mutuamente con la historia de Ranma y Akane e Io y Ayame, las dos historias eran parecidas, en ambos casos eran compromisos arreglados por los padres y en ambos casos los orgullosos chicos no aceptaban sus sentimientos.

Ayame interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akane le pregunta ¿extrañas a Ranma?, No, dice ella, -claramente mintiendo- no lo extraño, si lo recuerdo, a veces, pero terminar creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar.-

Si te entiendo- dice Ayame- mis padres me presionan demasiado, yo quiero estudiar, viajar por el mundo, conocer muchas cosas y hacer muchas cosas antes de pensar siquiera en enamorarme ya no digo casarme.

Mi caso es aun peor dice Akane yo si me enamore de Ranma, pero el no me correspondía, dice en un tono de gran tristeza y de sinceridad, al grado de que Yuca sé cayo de su silla de la impresión (o de lo mareada que estaba una de dos), Al escuchar la declaración de Akane, quien al reaccionar por lo que dijo les advirtió, pero esto no va a salir nunca de esta habitación de acuerdo ¡DE ACUERDO! -Dice en un tono aterrador- que las chicas solo optaron por decir que sí con sus cabezas.

Así fueron pasando los meses y las chicas y los chicos de al lado se fueron uniendo con una gran amistad, disfrutaban de sus clases, paseos y entrenamientos siempre juntos, ¡las fiestas se ponían de miedo, cuando este grupo llegaba a escena! Los fines de semana eran fiesta segura, Akane estaba muy metida en su vida académica y social, todo lo que sea para olvidar a Ranma, aunque no sabia si lo había conseguido, porque no se permita pensar en él. Además estaba Io, ese chico tan guapo, blanco, demasiado blanco para ser japonés la verdad es que era muy parecido a su padre quien era francés, era alto, mas alto que Ranma, de cabello negro lacio y largo hasta los hombros, tenia unos enormes ojos grises, labios carnosos y una sonrisa enorme y maravillosa, parecía que nunca se enojaba por nada, reía por todo con mucha facilidad, bromeaba todo el tiempo y soportaba todo tipo de bromas por mas pesadas que estas fueran.

La verdad es que Akane e Io pasaban largo tiempo juntos, cada vez su amistad se volvía mas profunda de hecho Io le había confesado a Akane sus sentimientos por Ayame, el si sentía algo por ella, pero ella nunca le dio oportunidad de acercarse a ella de otra manera que no fuera como amigos, Aunque el se moría por tener algo mas con ella.

Akane al escuchar hablar a Io no podía evitar compararlo con Ranma, se preguntaba por que Ranma no era como él, o bien porque no me gusta Io en vez de Ranma, con el si seria muy feliz, al lado de un chico que no teme decir lo que piensa ni lo que siente, que no se parte la cabeza con cosas del honor y el apellido de la familia,

Io hacía con su vida lo que quería, no estaba estudiando para chef como el resto de su familia, tampoco estaba al lado de Ayame por voluntad de ellos si no por que él así lo quería, porque al parecer el asunto del compromiso no era tan serio en su caso, ya que la mama de Io, Siempre que hablaba con él le decía -hijo para mi primero es tu felicidad y después es el honor y todo lo demás, claro que quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes entre tu y Ayame, pero si no puede ser yo respeto tu decisión-.

En cambio, cuando Akane llamaba a su casa, todos eran muy pocos cariñosos con ella, todavía estaban resentidos, a consecuencia de esto Akane fue llamando cada vez menos al grado de que ya tenia dos meses sin hablar con su familia, solo sabia de ellos por medio de Yuca debido a que la familia de esta le informaba como estaban todos por allá en Nerima; supo por ellos que Ranma no regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento que nadie sabia donde estaba y que Shampoo había vuelto a china casada con Mousse diciendo que Ranma había muerto para que la aceptaran de nuevo en su tribu pero la verdad es que nunca pudo encontrar a Ranma ni saber nada de él.

Continuara………

Fin del segundo capitulo, besitos bye, hasta el próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Y después de ti que?

Capitulo 3 "Cada uno por su lado, continuación"

Ranma por su parte, se encontraba viviendo en un templo escondido en las montañas, de hecho casi nadie conocía la existencia de ese templo, ahí vivían unos monjes dedicados al espiritualismo y a las artes marciales, Ranma fue encontrado por los monjes inconsciente casi muerto de hambre en las montañas, fue llevado al templo para alimentarlo y curarlo, con el tiempo una vez que el chico fue recuperando su salud y fuerza comenzó a entrenar con ellos, se sentía también con ellos que posponía su partida cada vez más; por su parte los monjes no tenían ningún apuro de que el joven se marchara ya que era un gran discípulo, de hecho, nunca habían tenido un discípulo que entrenaba con tanto ahínco y dedicación, aunque no entendían porque siempre se negaba a hablar de su familia y de sus motivos para estar lejos de casa, ellos no insistían en el tema, tarde o temprano nos abrirá su corazón -comentaban entre ellos-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era de madrugada, Ranma se levantaba temprano para ir a entrenar como siempre, pero esa mañana la nostalgia lo embargaba "Akane… te acordaras de mí, tonta" e inmediatamente desechaba esa idea y se decía así mismo: "que importa lo que haga ese marimacho" "olvídate de ella de una vez y para siempre", cerro su puerta con fuerza para dirigirse a entrenar. Paso la mañana entrenando con tanta furia y fuerza, tan absorto estaba en sus ejercicios como Akane con sus estudios y fiestas, ambos estaban determinados a olvidarse el uno al otro, pero la verdad, sin muy buenos resultados.

Continuaba con su rutina de entrenamiento, mientras era observado por unos de los monjes mas jóvenes del templo de hecho era solo un poco mayor que Ranma, al sentirse observado, Ranma paro repentinamente sus ejercicios, volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa mirada, el monje al verse descubierto solo sonríe y saluda, -

hoy no te veo muy concentrado en tus rutinas.

Ranma solo se detuvo y con una cara de preocupación le dijo al monje, es solo que este día, dijo sin decir más,

que pasa con este día

No sé que día es hoy – comenta Ranma con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Hoy es 25 de Noviembre, hace 4 meses que estas con nosotros dice el monje.

Ranma se quedo mudo pensando "4 meses" han pasado 4 meses dijo hablando en voz alta y aun estoy tan confundido como el primer día que me fui de mi casa, porque no logro estar en calma, porque no puedo calmar esta angustia que llevo clavada en el alma.

Dime algo Ranma - dice el monje haciendo un ademán para que se sentara al lado suyo en la duela del templo- nunca has hablado de tus motivos para dejar tu hogar ni a tu familia y no te voy a obligar si no quieres hablar de ello, lo respeto, pero siento que necesitas un amigo con quien hablar y en quien confiar, solo quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un amigo, en el momento que tu quieras hablar aquí estoy.

Ranma lo miro agradecido no hacia falta que lo dijera él sabia que Sen era su amigo pero el hecho de escucharlo le hizo sentir un poco mas de calma en su alma al grado de atreverse a hablar un poco de su familia-

Es solo que la razón por la que me fui en el fondo ni yo mismo la se- dijo Ranma en tono de desolación total-

No lo sabes- dijo Sen intrigado, el tomar una decisión tan importante requiere de un gran valor, abandonarlo todo y a todos no es nada sencillo ni es una decisión fácil de tomar –

Valor, dijo Ranma, mas bien es el acto más cobarde que hecho en toda mi vida, mira que huir así, Es... Es solo que no quería verla partir, no lo hubiera podido soportar.

Así que te fuiste primero dijo Sen- Ranma se sobresalto, ni siquiera se había percatado que hablaba en voz alta, pero al verse descubierto decidió contarle todo a su amigo, después de varias horas hablando, Ranma aun se encontraba confundido no sabia si había hecho bien o mal en cuanto a su familia, pero en cuanto a Akane, su orgullo no le permitía ver sus sentimientos y estaba seguro que a Akane no le importo su partida.

Ranma ¿sabes a que universidad fue Akane?

En realidad sé que fue a Londres pero no sé a cual Universidad, no me quede a preguntar los detalles pero sé que mi familia si lo sabe.

¿No hablaste con ella?

No, respondió Ranma, cuando fui a buscarla por ultima vez ella nunca me dio la cara, estaba tan distante, que pensé que no quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir, así que me fui..

Pero tú no puedes saber que es lo que ella piensa o quiere, al menos hubieras intentado hablar con ella sobre tus sentimientos.

Lo que ella quería estaba muy claro, se quería ir lejos de mí, al menos eso si me quedaba claro.

Lo que yo veo es que sé quería ir a superarse no necesariamente irse lejos de ti ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle?

Termino con el compromiso, que más pruebas se necesitan, contesta un poco con enfado

Tal vez esa no era la intención inicial de ella… ¿compromiso? U...ustedes estaban comprometidos.

¡Ay por favor! claro que si, no soportaba estar comprometida con un fenómeno como yo y sabes que no quiero continuar con esta conversación, ya no quiero pensar en esto, ni en ella, diciendo esto se levanto, dejando al joven monje con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro.

Pero antes que lograra salir de la habitación sen le pidió que esperara y simplemente le dice:

Ranma con respecto a tu maldición queremos hablar contigo de eso… no quiero darte muchas esperanzas pero creo que podemos conseguir tu cura; pero a cambio los monjes y yo queremos que nos hagas un favor.

¡¡¡Lo que sea Sen!!! ¡¡¡lo que ustedes quieran, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de librarme de esta maldición!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara………


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Y después de ti que?**

Capitulo 4 "Complicaciones"

Casi sin darse cuenta el tiempo se viene encima, "ya solo faltan un par semanas para celebrar la Navidad y aun no puedo decidir si volver a casa o no" pensaba Akane, mientras miraba el calendario que sostenía en sus manos, la chica quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio abrirse de golpe.

¡Que cara niña! pareces cabrito en el matadero

No seas payaso - no me gustan ese tipo de bromas contesta Akane algo molesta por el comentario.

Uuuuy que carácter, ¿que te pasa? En serio discúlpame, pero la verdad es que té vi a punto de la lagrima y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para acerté reaccionar, perdona pero ya sabes que odio verte llorar bonita, dijo esto al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba su mejilla, Akane solo lo miraba maravillada no podía creer que hubiera un hombre tan tierno.

Eyy planeta tierra llamando a la luna-

¡Ehh! me hablabas

Oye en donde anda esa cabecilla tuya

En casa.

OH ¿y bien?

¿Y bien que?

No te hagas, ¿cuando te vas a casa?

Aun no lo decido

Mira bonita, yo me voy en dos semanas, Ayame y Yuca se van dentro de una semana, no te puedes quedar aquí sola, no tiene sentido que pases las fiestas tu sola, ¡ah, ah, ah! No quiero pretextos más bien ponte de pie y prepara tus maletas.

Es fácil para ti decirlo, en tu casa te esperan con los brazos abiertos en cambio en mi casa, no sé que pensar ¿sabes? Acabo de llamar y al parecer a ellos les da lo mismo que vaya o no y...

¡Eso te dijeron! A ver dime exactamente que te dijeron.

Flashback…….

Ring. Ring sing

Si, diga

Hola Kasumi

Hola Akane, como estas

Bien y como están todos en casa

Todos bien, ¿oyes vas a venir a casa para las fiestas?

Aun no lo se tengo unas materias pendientes de presentar exámenes y no tengo mas que dos semanas antes de volver y presentar el resto de los exámenes y...

Pues no te presiones mucho por venir a ver a tu familia, arregla tus asuntos y pues ven cuando tengas tiempo para nosotros.

Pero Kasumi no es lo que quiero decir es que yo… solo, pues… voy a hacer todo lo posible por ir OK.

Bien, pero no te preocupes sino puedes, total otra vez será, mira yo tengo que colgar tengo la comida en la estufa y se puede quemar

Ok. Adios.

AKan…. ( Ya no pudo continuar porque Akane colgó el teléfono) Akane, te quiero hermanita, Dijo Kasumi mientras una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla.

Fin del flasback.

Bonita, ella solo te preguntaba lo lógico, deseaba saber si vas con ellos o no

No, mas bien me dejo saber que no les interesaba si iba o no a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

¡Ahhhhh! Que voy a hacer contigo, si no quieres ir a tu casa, ven conmigo a mi casa a pasar las fiestas con mi familia, ellos estarán encantados ya vez que cada que mi mama habla, ¡se pasa mas hablando contigo que conmigo!

Ay tampoco te pongas celoso si ella habla mas conmigo es porque nunca te encuentra, y sabe que le voy a dar razón tuya.

Ya en serio, o te vas a tu casa o te vienes a la mía, pero no vas a quedarte aquí sola, ¡elige!

Y si tu vienes conmigo

Yo, este… no sé, si será correcto y….

Anda solo por unos días y después te vas con tu familia, solo ayúdame ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡di que sí!

Algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir por esto, pero esta bien, voy contigo, me aseguro que llegues a casa, estaré contigo un par de días y después me voy a mi casa, OK.

OK. Perfecto- dice esto mientras corre y le da un beso en la mejilla dejando al muchacho más rojo que un tomate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otra lado Ranma sabia que no podía posponer mas su estancia en el templo donde se encontraba abusando de la hospitalidad de los monjes y se estaba preparando mentalmente para dejar el lugar, aunque no había decidido hacia donde continuaría su viaje, o tal vez debería volver a casa, pensaba al tiempo que desechaba sus pensamientos, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que debía volver.

Hola Ranma ¿qué haces?

Hola Sen, ¡yo! Pues como vez, me estoy preparando para irme.

Pero aun te puedes quedar, nadie esta deseoso de tu partida.

lo sé, nadie me ha corrido, pero es hora de partir

¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer? ¿A donde vas a ir?

No lo sé, no sé si volver a casa o continuar mi camino por otro lado, aun me siento confundido…Sabes casi son las fiestas de Navidad y seguro todos van a estar reunidos y no sé si estoy preparado para…. "Verla" pensó.

Pues yo pienso que es ahora o nunca, -dijo Sen como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Ranma- debes ir a buscarla ya ha pasado tiempo y pueden hablar de lo sucedido con calma y tal vez se puedan aclarar o arreglar muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

Ranma solo miro a su amigo y pensó, tal vez, tal vez, deba ir, después de todo necesito ver a mis padres y enfrentarlos algún día ¡mis padres! Deben estar furiosos conmigo por haber desaparecido sin decir nada. Bien ya esta decidido regresare a casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron dos semanas Akane e Io, ya se encontraban en Nerima de hecho estaban en las puertas de la casa de la familia Tendo, sin animarse a entrar.

¡¡Akane por favor vamos a entrar o no, me estoy congelando aquí afuera!!

Ay por favor no seas llorón en Londres hace mucho más frío que aquí y no te quejas tanto

Eso es, querida mía porque nunca estoy afuera de mi departamento cargando maletas y sin ánimos de reprocharte nada pero ¡están muy pesadas! ¿qué tanto te trajiste si solo venimos por 2 semanas?

Pues solo mi ropa y cosas personales y un que otro regalito, nada más.

Bonita por lo que más quieras, vamos a entrar de una vez o te advierto entro yo solo y no me hago responsable de las cosas que salgan por mi boca al hablar con tu familia, le dijo en tono divertido para tratar de animarla a entrar.

Y que serias capaz de decir, le pregunta ella retándolo, en tono divertido también.

Pues por ejemplo, le diría que somos novios y que vengo a conocer a la familia para que sepan quien es el hombre con quien compartes tu vida universitaria y otras cositas, le dice guiñándole el ojo.

Akane sé hecha a reír por las bromas del muchacho pero antes de que pueda decir nada mas se abre la puerta del portón, y los dos chicos se quedan congelados ante la persona que abre.

Ho- hola tía Nodoka, ¿Co, como estas? –Akane sintió que se moría en ese mismo instante - y si la tía había escuchado todo lo que dijo Io, oh Kami que estará pensando de mí, ¡qué voy a hacer!

Hola Akane, ¿yo? estoy bien, pero, por lo visto tú estas mucho mejor, ya veo que estas muy feliz con tu nuevo novio -contesto tratando de contener toda su furia y sonar lo más amable posible- pero no pudo evitar mirar de pies a cabeza al chico que acompañaba a su, bueno a Akane.

Hola, yo soy Marc Pettit-Fille, pero mi familia y mis amigos me llaman Io,

¡Curioso! porque ponerle un sobrenombre Japonés aun extranjero

Io solo ríe y dice- es versión corta es que mi madre es japonesa y mi padre francés, pero como obviamente yo llevaría el apellido de mi padre, él le permitió a mi madre que con la familia y amigos me llamara de una manera más tradicional.

¡OH! Bien es tarde tengo que irme

Disculpe usted señora, en verdad es tarde y nosotros solo la estamos retrasando, desea usted que la acompañemos a llegar a su casa, como ha dicho es tarde, y …

¡NO!, no te preocupes es muy amable de tu parte pero yo vivo en la casa que da justo atrás de esta y te aseguro que sé cuidarme sola – dijo esto en un tono más amable que el anterior-

Akane solo estaba estática no podía creer lo que había ocurrido y peor aún no sabia como iba a arreglarlo la mama de Ranma pensaba que ella tenia otro novio, pero simplemente no pudo articular palabra, ella era tan imponente como Ranma y… ¿que fue eso de que vive justo atrás de aquí?

¡Hey Akane, que pasa!, dice Io interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Nada, entremos de una vez.

¡¡¡Hasta que por fin te decidiste!!! ¿Y ella es tu tía?

¡Ella es la madre de Ranma!

¡oh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En casa de los Saotome, Nodoka lloraba desconsoladamente ante su esposo mientras le contaba lo que ocurrió al salir de la casa de los Tendo.

Mujer tal vez no es para tanto solo sea un amigo que acompaño a Akane a su casa.

Si como no, se tomo la molestia de venir desde Londres hasta Japón para acompañarla, además, en verdad te digo que escuche de su boca decirle a Akane que si ella no entraba con él a la casa, él entraría solo a decirles a todos que eran novios.

No creo que sea mejor que Ranma.

¡Por supuesto! mejor que mi hijo no es, pero tengo que reconocer que es un chico muy atractivo, educado y si a eso le agregas que es extranjero, o eso parece, cualquier chica se deslumbraría ante un chico como ese.

Ay Nodoka que vamos a hacer, ahora si que podemos perder las esperanzas de que nuestras familias se unan.

Tal vez no todo este perdido, mira Ranma no esta aquí, solo Kamisama sabe donde esta, así que esperemos un tiempo, quizá Akane solo este confundida porque se siente sola estando tan lejos, y ya estando aquí piense mejor las cosas y termine su relación con él.

Pero si Ranma se entera quizá no se lo perdone y muera toda esperanza de reconciliación entre ellos.

Por eso mismo pienso, que menos mal que él no esta aquí, así no se podrá enterar.

Eso espero, dijo con un tono casi fúnebre, exhalando un gran suspiro.

En casa de la familia Tendo las cosas no eran muy diferentes a la de la familia Saotome ya que la familia completa salió a despedir a Nodoka y al escuchar voces afuera se aproximaron al portón para ver quien hablaba y por supuesto que también escucharon toda la conversación entre Akane e Io, así que cuando Nodoka se fue y los chicos entraron por el portón, estos se dieron cuenta que el resto de la familia también estaba en la misma creencia que Nodoka.

El papa de Akane se adelanta unos pasos del resto de la familia para darle un abrazo de bienvenida a su hija, aunque algo frío al principio por el shock de ver que su hija volvía a casa con un nuevo novio, en cambio Akane lo abrazo con tal fuerza y amor que doblego el orgullo de su padre, este le dio un beso en la mejilla y los hizo pasar, ya una vez adentro, tanto Kasumi como Nabiki, recibieron a su hermana con un fuerte abrazo e inmediatamente Kasumi se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Una vez en el comedor todos reunidos, la tensión se sentía en el aire, mirándose unos a otros sin saber que decir o hacer, el ambiente realmente era incomodo, se encontraban en plena cena, cuando Io inicio la conversación con hablando de cosas triviales con la familia, lo cual dio pie a la familia Tendo para empezar con la interrogación; Io sin ningún problema les hablo sobre su familia y que sus padres tenían una cadena de restaurantes de alta cocina Internacional, pero que el se encontraba estudiando negocios, y los planes que tenia para expandir el negocio familiar.

Todos escuchaban muy interesados, por un lado Kasumi, le preguntaba cosas de cocina ya que todos en su familia eran chef; a Nabiki obviamente le interesaba saber sobre que también les iba con el negocio familiar y Soun por su parte no podía dejar de reconocer que era un buen chico, de buena familia. Pero le entristecía ver que el joven no tenía nada que ver con las artes marciales, a lo que se aventuro a preguntar.

Dime Io, ¿te interesas en el arte marcial?

¿yo? no la verdad es que nunca lo he practicado, es decir hago algo de ejercicio para mantenerme en forma, pero no, la verdad no practicó artes marciales. Pero veo que usted tiene un dojo ¿usted practica las artes? ¿Da clases?

Veras, últimamente he tenido que dar clases de nuevo, porque desde que Akane y Ranma se marcharon, nadie volvió a usar el dojo y me entristeció el hecho de verlo abandonado así que decidí volver a dar clases.

Io volteo a ver a Akane bastante sorprendido y le dijo

¿tú practicabas artes marciales? yo pensaba que solo jugabas voleibol.

Akane se puso roja como tomate y contesto:

- hace tiempo que no practico las artes, como sabes me becaron para jugar voleibol y entre el entrenamiento y las clases sabes no tengo mucho tiempo para nada más.

Nadie en el comedor daban crédito a lo que escuchaban AKANE HABIA ABANDONADO LAS ARTES MARCIALES, el corazón de Soun no podía estar mas roto y para colmo este nuevo novio no tenia ni idea de lo que para Akane alguna vez había significado la escuela de combate libre. Aún no salían de su estado de shock cuando se escucho el timbre del teléfono. Kasumi acude a contestar.

Hola

Si, el joven Io esta aquí, yo soy Kasumi la hermana mayor de Akane, mucho gusto señora. Si, Akane es muy buena niña, me da gusto saber que usted la aprecia y más ahora que los muchachos nos han comunicado su noviazgo.

¿?

¿?

Claro que si, ahora mismo se lo comunico

Io ¡es tu madre!

(A Io y Akane solo les corrió una gota de sudor por la frente, ahora si se estaban complicando las cosas.)

Hola Mama, ¿Qué tal todo por casa?

¿Yo? bien mama, todos son muy amables, acabamos de cenar y…

No, mami como crees, la cena estuvo bien, pero nadie en el mundo cocina mejor que tu, me muero por que me prepares mi postre favorito y…

AH, eso, mmmm, bueno es que Akane y yo - ¡claro que les íbamos a decir a ti y a papa! Es solo que decidimos hablar con la familia de ella primero y luego iríamos a hablar con ustedes.

¿Cuándo?

Bueno, la idea es pasar la Navidad aquí e ir a fin de año con ustedes, si, así es ¿verdad Akane?

Ah, si, así es, dijo sintiendo que el mundo se le venia encima.

Si mama, ahora te la paso, saludos a papa

Akane, mama quiere hablar contigo.

Hola, mama- chan,

No llore mama-chan, Si, claro que lo voy a cuidar mucho, tanto como él me ha cuidado a mí.

Yo también le quiero mama-chan, ahí estaremos en fin de año, bye.

Toda la familia Tendo se preguntaba ¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Es que la verdad, como escucharon, mis padres tampoco sabían lo de…

Ósea que no pensaban decirle a nadie- Dice Soun en un tono bastante serio

No es eso, señor lo que pasa es que nuestro noviazgo es algo reciente,

Si, papa muuuuuy reciente, por eso decidimos decirlo en persona.

Por cierto Kasumi -dijo Io- tratando de cambiar la conversación - tu comida estuvo exquisita, pero no tengo corazón para decirle a mama que no es la única en este mundo que cocina bien, ella se muere si sabe que alguna otra chica me alimenta mejor que ella,

Por eso es que tu mama me adora- interrumpe Akane al chico mientras ambos se ríen a pierna suelta por el comentario.

Soun observa la escena y no puede evitar pensar que es la primera vez que escucha a Akane reírse de sí misma, sobre todo de su mala cocina, ante Ranma era el mayor complejo de la chica, pero ante el joven francés es una anécdota de lo más divertida para ella.

De hecho Soun ve a su hija bromear y reír con el chico no puede evitar preguntarse ¿cuando fue la última vez que la vio reír así a su hija? Si, recordó, fue antes de que su madre muriera. El resto de la familia también notó el cambio en la chica y en el fondo de sus corazones se alegraron por ella, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaban ¿qué pasara si Ranma aparece?

Al terminar todos sé retiraron a sus habitaciones, a Io le dieron la habitación que una ocuparon Ranma y su padre, esto le incomodo un poco a Akane pero no había otro lugar así que se dispuso a instalar a Io en su dormitorio provisional. Al terminar de desempacar, Akane le pidió que la acompañara afuera se dirigieron al estanque para poder platicar tranquilos.

Io, lo siento, en menudo problema te he metido

Pues mira eso de que me metiste tú en problemas, más bien fue mi gran bocota, pero todavía no me cae el veinte a la cabeza las cosas pasaron tan rápido y se fueron complicando una tras otra, y…

Y ahora en tu casa también creen que somos novios, y yo me muero de pena que pensaran tus padres, Ayame…

¡Oh Kami! Ayame, -jejeje río nervioso- no había pensado en eso ¿qué vamos a hacer Akane? en realidad no tengo porque preocuparme a ella no le interesa si el compromiso se rompe o no, ella no me ama, así que por ese lado no hay ningún problema.

No digas eso, claro que hay problema, porque amor o no, compromiso si había y pensara que tu y yo la traicionamos, porque lo lógico hubiera sido que ella se enterara primero y por nuestra propia boca sobre el noviazgo. Pero esto todavía tiene remedio vamos a hablar con todos y aclaramos todo de una buena vez, no quiero perjudicarte.

Lo cierto es Akane, que no estoy seguro de querer detener esto.

Pero…. Tu y yo solo somos amigos y….

Si Akane y yo te quiero como amiga y sé que tu me quieres de la misma manera, pero al estar contigo no me siento tan solo, no me desagrada la idea de ser tu novio, todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos siempre me estuve preguntando porque Ayame no era más como tu-

Akane solo sonrío – Y yo todo este tiempo siempre me pregunte porque Ranma no podía ser como tu, irónico ¡no!

Ambos chicos se rieron por la coincidencia de sus sentimientos al tiempo que se abrazaron con mucha ternura, después de todo porque tenían que estar solos si se tenían uno al otro ¿quien necesitaba amor? Suspiraron con tristeza.

Io se acerca a la mejilla de Akane y le da un beso con mucha ternura mientras continuaba abrazándola y le dijo al oído, mas vale tener un buen amigo que un mal amor, Akane le brindo una gran sonrisa dándole la razón y besa al chico en la otra mejilla aunque sabia que en el fondo ambos se mentían, ambos preferían el amor.

Esta escena transcurría y la pareja no sospechaba que eran observados en la oscuridad por alguien que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era Akane abrazando y besando a otro, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, pero no había duda, era Akane con otro hombre. Ahí permaneció en silencio hasta que la pareja se dirigió a la casa y entro en ella, al poco rato las luces se apagaron y todo quedo en el más absoluto silencio.

El joven que observaba la escena anterior titubeo sin saber que hacer, pero al final decide entrar al dojo, ahí tumbo su tufón y se recuesto en él, aunque por mas que lo intento no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Fin del cuarto capitulo esto aun continuara……………….


	5. Chapter 5

" " pensamientos de los personajes

________Cambios de escena.

( ) notas del autor

¿Y después de ti que?

Capitulo 5 "El principio del fin ¿o no?"

El joven daba vueltas en su tufón sin poder conciliar el sueño, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, era su Akane con otro hombre, se maldijo así mismo por sentirse así, de donde venia tanto dolor, de donde venia ese calor infernal que hacia que le hirviera la sangre cada vez que su mente recreaba la escena de la parejita abrazándose en el estanque justo frente a sus ojos, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto pensar, como demonios ella no se percato de que el estaba ahí, como demonios no se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, él no hizo nada por esconderse y sin embargo ella simplemente no lo vio.

¡Demonios!, ¡Demonios!, Maldita sea Akane, ¿quien demonios es ese tipejo? ¿Quién es él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, negándose así mismo la respuesta, ¿por qué? Pues porque la respuesta era obvia, ese tipo era el novio de Akane, ¡No! Simplemente no, eso no podía ser, ella no se podía haberse enamorar de otro, ella no podía haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente, porque si eso había pasado, significaba que ella realmente nunca estuvo enamorada de él, o tal vez, si lo amaba pero él no supo retenerla y eh ahí el resultado, ahora ella esta con otro, ¡No! Ella no lo amaba, porque si lo hubiera amado, nunca se hubiera ido en primer lugar, o tal vez si se hubiera ido, pero, no hubiera roto el compromiso; ¡que dolor de cabeza! sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle, ya no quería pensar mas, ya no podía mas, tenia que salir de ahí, pero, ¿A dónde iría? ¿Adónde demonios se fueron sus padres?

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Nerima es ir a buscarlos pero encontró la casa abandonada.

Tras ese pensamiento el joven se levanto pesadamente del suelo y comenzó a recoger su tufón, tomo su mochila, de pronto, escuchó un ruido detrás de sí, lentamente volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, solo logro ver unos enormes ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas que lo miraban fijamente, al tiempo que le sonreían, el solo dijo con cierta timidez, Kasumi.

La joven solo avanza hacia él, para abrazarlo, al tiempo que le decía, Ranma que bueno que volviste.

Oh Ranma, cuando has llegado, quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar, o tal vez deseas asearte un poco, ¿te preparo el baño?, Kasumi solo hablaba y hablaba y Ranma solo escuchaba, camina detrás de Kasumi rumbo a la cocina, él evitando preguntar lo obvio y Kasumi rogando porque no preguntara por Akane.

Así transcurrieron uno interminables minutos hasta que Ranma, logro finalmente reunir fuerzas y hablar, pero lo único que pudo decir fue: lo siento Kasumi, no quise entrar a la casa de esa manera sin avisar, es solo que fui a casa de mis padres y no había nadie ahí, y no supe que hacer, así que vine para acá, era muy tarde, no quise molestar a nadie. Yo…

¡Oh, Ranma! Es que tu no lo sabes, dijo Kasumi interrumpiendo al chico, tus padres, compraron la casa que se ubica detrás de esta, las dos casas están conectadas por el patio trasero.

¡Ah ya veo! y como fue eso - pues veras Ranma, al poco tiempo que te fuiste murió la pareja de ancianos que habitaban la casa de atrás, los hijos de ellos le ofrecieron la casa en venta a nuestro padre pero él les sugirió que tus padres la compraran y así fue. Esta algo vieja y un poco descuidada, pero la han ido arreglando y les ha quedado muy bonita.

Bien, gracias por el desayuno Kasumi, será mejor que vaya con mis padres, -¡Espera! Ranma ay algo que debes saber, Akan….

Lo sé Kasumi, sé que esta aquí y que no esta sola, anoche la vi con otro hombre, solo que ahora no quiero hablar de eso - diciendo esto se levanto del asiento y camino hacia el patio, volteo y miro a la joven, le brindo una sonrisa y le dijo - Kasumi por favor no le digas a nadie que he vuelto, no todavía.

El joven salió de la casa de los Tendo, caminando sigilosamente por el patio trasero de la casa, hasta toparse con la barda observo por un momento y descubrió una pequeña puerta de madera, se acerco la abrió, camino un par de pasos y observo por un momento la silueta de la casa que estaba enfrente a él, volteo hacia atrás y observo como se veía desde ahí el segundo piso de la casa de los Tendo, suspiro y siguió su camino.

Aun era muy temprano, así que Ranma encontró que sus padres aun dormían, no se escuchaba ningún ruido por la casa, se paseo por esta viendo cada rincón, la verdad es que no le desagradaba para nada ese lugar, era grande, amueblada sencillamente, pero sé sentía un ambiente muy acogedor, sintió algo muy especial desde el momento en que entro, definitivamente era calor de hogar.

Poco tiempo después, se escucharon ruidos bajar de las escaleras, Ranma volteo y observo como su madre bajaba despreocupadamente, se notaba que ni sospechaba que el se encontraba en la sala esperando por ellos, por supuestos que la mama de Ranma casi se muere del susto al ver a su hijo, ahí sentado, de pronto sin previo aviso, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia si era mas grande su felicidad a ver a su hijo sano y salvo o su enojo por haberse marchado así nada mas sin mas.

Decidió que era más grande el amor por su hijo y su felicidad al verlo que corrió abrazarlo al tiempo que le gritaba a su esposo que bajara pronto

Genma casi cae de bruces por las escaleras al tratar de correr después de escuchar los gritos desesperados de su esposa que lo habían despertado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pensando lo peor, pero cual fue su sorpresa que encontró a su mujer abrazando a un apuesto joven en el recibidor de su casa, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al reconocer a su hijo ahí frente suyo, lo observo cuidadosamente tanto como las lagrimas en sus ojos se lo permitieron, "esta mas alto, que la ultima vez que lo vi y ciertamente hay algo distinto en el, su fuerza aumento considerablemente, no solo la fuerza física, hay algo mas" pensaba el padre mirando a su hijo, este al sentirse observado, volteo y camino hacia su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo, Al tiempo que le decía, oye espero que hayas cuidado bien de mama, todo este tiempo.

¡Hijo! más vale que no empieces con reclamos por que no son pocos los que te esperan, Ranma bajo su mirada.

Papa sé que lo merezco pero podrían esperar los reclamos un poco, la verdad es que estoy muerto por el viaje, y no dormí bien, quisiera descansar un poco.

Claro que si hijo mío, dice Nodoka, acompáñame te voy a mostrar tu habitación, descansa mientras tu padre y yo vamos al mercado por víveres para prepararte una comida deliciosa, pero prepárate, porque después de comer vamos hablar muy seriamente los tres, OK.

Nodoka y Genma caminaban hacia el mercado después de dejar a su hijo descansando en casa, iban planeando como hablar con su hijo acerca de la situación actual de Akane y su nuevo novio, definitivamente su hijo tenia que saberlo por ellos antes que otra cosa suceda.

En el mercado se encontraron con Kasumi, quien les comenta que Ranma había estado en su casa y que aparentemente había visto a Akane con Io, definitivamente las cosas se complicaban y de la peor manera, no querían aceptarlo pero la separación de Ranma y Akane parecía algo definitiva, porque conociendo el orgullo del chico este jamás aceptaría ser plato de segunda mesa.

Akane despertaba pesadamente por alguna extraña razón no había dormido muy bien, algo pasaba, algo presentía, sentía una rara sensación, una sensación que le era muy conocida y que no sentía desde hace algunos meses,

"Ranma", pensó, al tiempo que se decía así misma, es una tontería, él no esta aquí, no puede ser él, pero… lo sentía cerca, sabía que estaba cerca.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto, sentía como le invadía un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho, que iba a hacer si él volvía, ¡No! ¡No podía volver ahora! –sentía que le faltaba el aire, Oh Kami, iba morir ahí mismo de la angustia, pero era él, lo sabia, lo sentía, él estaba cerca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta ahí el 5to. Capitulo, esta escrito en dos partes por que es muy largo, espero que les guste cualquier comentario por favor enviarlo a esta dirección: bonnyannecorriganyahoo


	6. Chapter 6

Algunas escenas de este fic en especial de este capitulo están contadas en primera persona, y otras relatadas por mi.

ADVERTENCIA EN ESTE CAPITULO, HAY UNA ESCENTE FUERTE QUE SUGIERE ALGO DE VIOLENCIA Y LEMON.

&&&&&&&& cambio de escena

"pensamientos de los personajes"

( ) Comentarios del autor, o sea, yo.

- diálogos entre los personajes.

¿Y después de ti que?

Capitulo 6. "El principio del fin II parte"

Ranma una vez ubicado en su habitación sonrío al notar que su ventana daba justo frente a la ventana de Akane, se paro frente a esta y permaneció un largo rato mirando fijamente hacia la ventana de ella, de pronto noto movimientos en la habitación y vio la silueta de ella moverse dentro de su cuarto, ella se paro en la ventana y miro a través de ella directamente hacia él, el no se movió, permaneció de pie mirándola fijamente, así duraron unos interminables minutos mirándose hasta que Ranma se dio media vuelta apartándose de la ventana, lo cual dejo a la chica muy desconcertada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

¡Lo sabia! - pensaba Akane - es Ranma, esta aquí ¡Es él! En verdad es él, esta parado frente a su ventana mirando hacía acá ¡qué voy a hacer ahora! No me atrevo a voltear, pero, puedo sentirlo, no deja de mirar hacia acá, que le voy a decir, como le puedo explicar lo de Io - "bah, pero que estoy pensando" - yo no tengo porque darle ninguna explicación, el ya no es mi prometido ¿qué tanto me esta mirando? -Parándose en su ventana al tiempo que se pregunta eso- Sabe que lo estoy viendo y no se mueve, ni se intimida, ¿Qué esta pasando por tu mente ahora Ranma? – ¡que extraña sensación! ¿Por qué me mira así? – mmm se quito de la ventana.

Era Ranma, Pero, había algo en su mirada, era fría, no supe interpretarla, bueno, si es que había algo que interpretar, era como si fuera otro Ranma, por un momento sentí temor.

¡Ja! ¿Por qué tendría yo que sentir temor de él? Si yo no lo traicione, él estuvo de acuerdo en terminar el compromiso de otra manera habría hecho algo por evitarlo, cosa que por supuesto no hizo.

Pero porque entonces, no puedo dejar de sentir que lo traicione. ¡Maldición Ranma! Porque tiene que ser tan difícil todo esto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conque estas ahí pequeña traidora, ¿ya despertaste? – pensaba Ranma, mientras observaba hacia la ventana de Akane – anda voltea hacía acá, sabes que estoy aquí, sé que puedes sentirlo ¡vamos! Voltea ¡VOLTEA!

¡Por fin te decidiste a voltear ah! Sorprendida, si Akane, soy yo, ¿qué estará pasando por tu cabeza? Estarás pensando en alguna explicación para mí, ¡Bah! Claro que no, seguro crees que no hay porque darme ninguna explicación al fin que ya no eres mi prometida.

¡Que idiota soy! Yo que vine con la esperanza de verla y arreglarlo todo, pero claro, ella no conforme con romper el compromiso, tenia que terminar de humillarme trayendo a otro hombre en calidad de novio, tenia que restregarnos en la cara a mí a mi familia, que le importaba un bledo la promesa hecha por nuestros padres, por lo que veo Akane tu no tienes honor.

Y es así como voy a tratarte de ahora en adelante, como una mujer sin honor ¡Te lo aseguro!, Esto no se va a quedar así y ese noviecito tuyo, va a saber quién es Ranma Saotome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los padres de Ranma regresaron con los víveres para la comida, él al escucharlos se aparto de la ventana, se tiro en la cama fingiendo que dormía, mientras que su cabeza era como un torbellino de ideas.

"Tanto que había entrenado para ser mejor hombre, mejor artista marcial, para ser el mejor en todo y el mejor de todos" se había roto cada hueso de su cuerpo por el arduo entrenamiento en el templo, no había parte de su cuerpo que no se hubiera lastimado, había aprendido técnicas nuevas no solo para mejorar su capacidad física si no también su capacidad mental y espiritual, deseaba con toda su alma lograrlo ¡ser el mejor! Y todo ese trabajo solo para poder verla a la cara y sentir que era merecedor de esa mujer, porque el sentir siempre que no la merecía, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, fue lo que le impidió luchar por ella y evitar que el compromiso se rompiera.

¿Y todo para que? Para regresar y descubrir que ella ahora tiene otro novio, y esta vez no hay error, no hay engaño o trampa de otras personas, El la había visto con sus propios ojos, la vio de lo más feliz abrazada con otro.

¡Maldición Akane! Esta humillación no se va a quedar así.

Ranma estaba enloquecido por celos y su orgullo herido le nublaba aun más la razón, no podía creer que en la vida de Akane pueda existir otro hombre, simplemente, no podía ser, mientras más le daba vuelta a sus pensamientos y revivía en su memoria la imagen de Akane e Io en el estanque, los celos del chico hacían que las imágenes y los recuerdos se distorsionarán haciéndolos más insoportables para él, aumentando su resentimiento y su ira.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane, término de vestirse, bajo deprisa las escaleras en busca de Io, entra a su cuarto sin previo aviso lo que hizo que el chico pegara un salto de su tufón.

"ahh Akane, bonita no me metas estos sustos, ya sabes que no me gusta que me veas tan temprano que tal que te desilusionas de mí"

Vístete de deprisa tenemos que hablar – le dijo Akane en tono serio y un poco nerviosa – que pasa bonita me asustas - ¡Ranma esta aquí!

Al decir esto Akane dejo la habitación y salió rumbo a la cocina, dejando al chico con una enorme preocupación, preguntándose que iba a pasar ahora con Akane, con el mismo, con ellos dos, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? Se preguntaba Io, pero, al no encontrar respuestas en su cabeza decidió dejar que las cosas se decidieran por si solas, en el fondo sabía que Akane aun amaba a Ranma, así que tal vez seria mejor ver que intenciones tenía Ranma para con Akane antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Una vez listo salió de su cuarto en busca de Akane, ella al verlo lo guío hacia el jardín y una vez ahí se aseguro que nadie los oyera para poder hablar.

- ¿Que vamos hacer Akane? pregunto Io interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo, mirando fijamente a Akane, esta lo miro y dijo – no lo sé –

- Todavía estamos a tiempo de decir la verdad, si crees que aun puedes arreglar tu situación con él, yo puedo irlo a buscar y hablar con él para decirle la verdad.

- No lo sé, en verdad no sé que hacer, hoy lo vi, lo vi de pie junto a su ventana mirándome fijamente y no pude descifrar su mirada por un momento sentí temor, no se como explicarlo, hay algo diferente en él, en ese momento no era el chico despreocupado con mirada dulce, pasara lo que pasara su mirada siempre era dulce, nunca me había inspirado ese sentimiento de temor, como ahora.

- Tal vez si hablas con él, debe de haber alguna explicación, tú no sabes que tipo de problemas pudo pasar en él en este tiempo, o no sabes si aun le duele que tú terminaras con el compromiso y encima de toda esta historia estoy yo aquí contigo, es muy probable que ya sepa de mí a estas alturas.

- Seguramente mi tía ya le habrá hablado sobre eso, no me puedo imaginar que estará pensando de mí.

- Mira bonita no nos adelantemos a los hechos, vamos con calma y conforme se vayan dando las cosas, vamos tomando decisiones OK. Recuerda con yo estoy aquí contigo y para ti, no estas sola.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día transcurrió en relativa calma, Ranma no se apareció por la casa de los Tendo, prácticamente no salió de su casa se la paso entrenando todo el día.

Ukyo al enterarse que Ranma había vuelto no dudo dos veces en visitarlo y llevarle algo de comida como en los viejos tiempos, pero no contaba con que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

¡Ra-Chan! Volviste, le grita la chica de la espátula al ver al joven Saotome en el patio de su casa entrenando, al tiempo que se deleitaba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, cada músculo cada movimiento del chico al realizar sus katas.

Ranma volteo de reojo y sin parar de hacer sus ejercicios la saluda sin más.

"Hola" -le dijo secamente- dejando a la chica sin aliento por su frialdad, ella trato de no darle importancia, quizá, – pensó – Ranma se sentía mal por marcharse sin despedirse, así que solo era cuestión de hacerlo sentirse bienvenido.

Ra-Chan te traje unos deliciosos panes japoneses de los que tanto te gustan y…

Gracias Ukyo, pero acabo de comer –interrumpió Ranma a la chica - además, yo estoy en pleno entrenamiento y debo cuidar mi alimentación.

- "Ah" ¿tu cuidando tu comida? Pero, ¡jajaja por un momento me la creí! ¿En verdad vas a despreciar mi comida Ra-chan? vamos no seas tímido ven a comer, que se va a enfriar.

Ranma sintió fastidio – "esta niña no se iba a marchar hasta que probara los benditos panes"

- mira Ukyo – estoy hablando en serio tengo un torneo muy importante, tengo mucho que entrenar y parte de mi entrenamiento consiste en comer cosas sanas para mejorar el desempeño físico y mental que necesito en el torneo.

- Pero tu… ¿desde cuando participas en torneos?

- Es un favor que les debo a las personas con las que estuve todo este tiempo, además, si gano me puedo quedar con el premio y al mismo tiempo participar en torneos me da prestigio internacional como artista marcial. Así que pensé que no había nada que perder y acepte.

- Así que te vas a marchar otra vez

– SI - contesto Ranma tajantemente.

- Yo pensé que volvías para estar conmigo yo, yo... Ranma yo… Te he estado esperando y… ¡OH Ranma! ¡No puedo creerlo!, Ahora que Akane esta con otro, Shampoo se caso con Mousse y regreso a su aldea, ya no hay obstáculos entre nosotros ¡a ELLAS no les importo tu ausencia en cambio YO estuve esperando por ti todo este tiempo! y a ti no te importa, simplemente no te importa.

Ranma, sin parar de hacer sus ejercicios, dijo

– Ukyo - si Akane, Shampoo e incluso yo seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas ¿por qué tu no?

- Porque te amo Ranma.

- Pero yo no Ukyo, yo no te amo y no me voy a casar contigo, así que acepta mi consejo y sigue adelante con tu vida, no esperes por mí, porque mi vida y la tuya no van por el mismo camino.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ranma, la chica tomo sus cosas, limpio sus lagrimas e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer de pie sin desmoronarse, al menos no le daría el gusto de verla destruida, todavía le quedaba su orgullo. Ukyo salió sin voltear y sin agachar la cabeza, aunque sabia que su corazón estaba roto, decidió que saldría para siempre de la vida de Ranma.

Nodoka quien observaba toda la escena anterior desde el recibidor de su casa sintió su corazón oprimirse ante las palabras de Ranma, no podía creer, que la persona que estaba parada en su jardín fuera su hijo.

No pudo evitar reclamarle el trato que le dio a la chica.

– Ranma no pudiste ser un poco más caballeroso, tu actitud no es nada varonil.

– Que te puedo decir madre - ay personas que no entienden, que en la vida no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, voy a tomar un baño, te veo mas tarde mamá.

Nodoka, vio marcharse a su hijo rumbo al baño mientras pensaba que definitivamente algo pasaba con su hijo el no era así, algo o alguien lo había cambiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche caía sobre las calles de Nerima, la familia Tendo estaba reunida en el comedor disfrutando de su cena y planeando la cena de navidad que seria al siguiente día. Todos se impresionaron cuando vieron llegar a Ranma el cual se presento sin previo aviso, entro y saludo a todos tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque todos por dentro esperaban lo peor, curiosamente Ranma se mantuvo tranquilo, sonriente, de hecho fue educado con Io cuando fue presentado con este, saludo a Akane de manera mas informal, pero sin que nadie se percatase de ello se dedico a observar a la chica durante toda la cena, a ella no le pasaban desapercibidas sus miradas y la ponían nerviosa, muy nerviosa, al grado que derramo la cena sobre su ropa.

Io, la miro con ternura sospechando el porque de su torpeza y se dispuso a ayudarla a limpiar su ropa y sobre todo a calmar sus nervios, pero, no pudo evitar bromear sobre la situación.

- Ay bonita, anda quítate la ropa para limpiarla antes de que se manche.

- si Akane será mejor que te cambies de ropa – decía Kasumi reafirmando lo que Io decía.

– Vez bonita, Kasumi me da la razón, vamos a tu cuarto para ayudarte a desvestirte, mmmm, digo a limpiar tu ropa.

- ¡Io! Reclamaba Akane, yo puedo desvestirme sola, pero para limpiar la ropa si necesito de tu ayuda.

– lo ven familia siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio. Y sin ninguna recompensa.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Io, incluso Ranma (quien reía por fuera, pero por dentro solo estaba planeando como hacerle tragar sus bromitas a ese payaso.)

La cena termina en aparente calma, Ranma se marcho, Akane e Io, se quedaron un rato en la sala mirando la televisión y terminando de planear con Kasumi y Nabiki la cena de Navidad, al terminar Nabiki se despidió porque iría a dormir con una amiga, Kasumi se retiro a dormir e Io y Akane se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones también.

Al entrar Akane a su habitación vio su ventana abierta, por un momento dudo, ella juraría que dejo la ventana cerrada, pero sin darle mayor importancia volteo para encender la luz, al hacerlo sintió que un escalofrió la invadía, se dio cuanta que no estaba sola en el cuarto, ahí estaba él, ahí estaba Ranma parado en un rincón de la habitación.

- Hola de nuevo Akane

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ranma?

Esperaba por ti

¿Para qué?

- Para hablar contigo

¿De qué quieres hablar?

Mmmm que es esto Akane ¿es un interrogatorio? Bien, yo tenía planeado hablar pero si lo prefieres hagámoslo así. ¿Lo amas Akane?

¡Yo! Te refieres a Io ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Para que quieres saber eso?

Curiosidad, tu turno.

¿Ah?

Si anda, yo ya te conteste, ahora contesta tu mi pregunta ¿Lo amas?

Yo… le quiero mucho.

Ya veo…

Ranma se acerco hacia Akane y enfrentándola frente a frente le pregunto: - ¿Fue fácil?

- "Fácil" a que te refieres con eso Ranma.

¿Fue fácil mandarlo todo al demonio y hacer una nueva vida?

Akane, no podía entender la actitud de Ranma el no estaba molesto, al menos no lo parecía, no estaba contento, ni triste, ni dolido, simplemente no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

- No, no fue fácil pero tampoco difícil, aún estoy trabajando en eso y no mande todo al demonio yo sola Ranma tu participaste también ¡se te olvida eso!

- ¡Ja! Cómo te atreves a decir eso, tu fuiste la que termino el compromiso, tu rompiste la promesa hecha por tu familia, yo no, ¡¡TU FUISTE!!

Pero tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo tampoco.

Como si hubiera importado lo que yo opinara

Acaso opinabas diferente ¿tu no querías romper el compromiso? No me hagas reír Ranma, ¡TU!, ¿Porque querrías estar comprometido con una marimacho, fea, torpe, sin atributos y que no sabe cocinar?

Y porque querría estar con una mujer que me golpeaba todo el tiempo, que constantemente me retaba y me forzaba a mejorar continuamente porque ella tenía la necedad de querer ser mejor que yo. Lo cierto es, que no lo sé Akane, pero había una promesa de por medio, mi palabra y el honor de mi familia y de mi apellido.

Lo único cierto aquí es, que solo te importa tu apellido y tu estúpida escuela de combate libre, habrías hecho todo por eso, incluso un matrimonio arreglado.

**¡no akane, habría hecho todo por ti****! ¡LO HABRIA DADO TODO POR TI!**

**¡¡¡Yo****di****mi vida ****por ti Ranma****!!!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡ y Yo****mate****por ti AKANE!!!!!**

(hubo varios minutos de silencio)

Pero, eso ya no importa, Sí a TI no te importo mi honor ni el de mi familia, yo no tengo porque respetar el tuyo ¿o si?

TÚ no tienes porque cuidar de MI honor.

No, ¡ya no mas! - diciendo esto tomo a Akane en los brazos la tumbo en su cama se coloco encima de ella y la hizo suya.

Akane no pudo ni gritar, ni llorar simplemente no podía pensar, su mente gritaba que le parara, que detuviera toda esa locura, pero su cuerpo no respondía, él la tenia totalmente dominada, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ya no le obedecía a su mente, su cuerpo era todo de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de este capitulo, de aquí en adelante la historia se vuelve un poco mas inquietante, y mas dinámica entre estos dos personajes, pero esto no esta ni cerca de concluir, así que espero que les guste.

Cualquier comentario dirigirlo a .


	7. Chapter 7

PARA ENTENDERSNOS:

&&&&&&&& CAMBIOS DE ESCENA

" " PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES

DIALOGOS ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES

( ) COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR.

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA NARRADO EN ALGUNOS PARRAFOS EN PRIMERA PERSONA Y OTROS ESTAN NARRADOS POR EL AUTOR. OSEA POR MÍ.

ADVERTENCIA EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY UNA ESCENA LEMON.

Capitulo 7. "El principio del fin III parte"

_Akane no pudo ni gritar, ni llorar simplemente no podía pensar, su mente gritaba que le parara, que detuviera toda esa locura, pero su cuerpo no respondía, él la tenia totalmente dominada, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ya no le obedecía mas a su mente, su cuerpo era todo de él. _

Akane termino cediendo ante Ranma aún lo amaba y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos entregándose totalmente a él.

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó sola en su cama, recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero su mente no lograba aterrizar lo que ahí había sucedido, extraños sentimientos se entremezclaban, ira, dolor, amor, placer… solo tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación Ranma estaba de pie vistiéndose, este al notar que Akane despertó sin voltear a verla le dijo:

Akane solo quiero que te quede claro una cosa, eres "MIA" solo "MIA" y espero que de ahora en adelante te comportes como lo que tú eres "Mi MUJER".

Al decir esto volteo a verla, la observo acostada en su cama desnuda, noto también como dificultosamente se cubría con la sabana tratando de ocultar su desnudez y estupor al sentir su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo "se veía tan hermosa" pensó.

Akane estaba enmudecida ¡cómo se atrevía a hablarle así! ¿Quién sé habrá creído? ¡El no era su dueño! Se levanto de un solo salto, se dirigió a su armario, saco un vestido y se lo puso, se notaba a leguas que estaba enfurecida.

Ranma la observaba un poco divertido sabia que ella estaba furiosa y eso solo lo excitaba mas ¡ahhh! nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer, hacerle el amor no era exactamente lo que tenia en mente cuando entro a su habitación esa noche, lo único que quería era reclamarle, enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento; Pero las cosas se salieron de control no pudo contenerse la amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo, odiaba no ser correspondido, todo por culpa de ese maldito Io. Ese último pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar ese nombre "Io". La miro y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de recordarle que ahora era suya, solamente suya.

Ranma se acerca por detrás de Akane tomándola por la cintura y comenzo a besar su cuello aprisionándola contra la pared, ella luchó por librarse pero no lo consiguió, él recorrió con sus manos la silueta de Akane desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, después hizo camino con sus manos hasta tocar sus senos sin dejar de besar su cuello y sus hombros, poco a poco su respiración se vuelve mas agitada, baja una mano para tocar la intimidad de Akane tratando de excitarla, la chica solo responde con un gemido de placer, él se excita aún más, la coloca frente a él, comienza a besarla apasionadamente metiendo su lengua en su boca al tiempo que roza su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus manos tienen vida propia recorren su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rincón por explorar. Akane por su parte, había perdido totalmente el sentido de la realidad estaba entregada completamente a él, solo deseaba que la hiciera suya de nuevo y Ranma así lo hizo la tomo en brazos colocándola de nuevo en la cama, le quito el vestido con un solo movimiento; Seguidamente se quito sus propias ropas y volvió a comenzar su tarea de besos y caricias intimas, tenia a Akane al borde de la histeria la veía luchar por contenerse para que no la escucharan gemir de placer, el mismo trataba desesperadamente de no gritar debido al enorme placer que sentía, la penetro y comenzó arremeter con fuerza, ambos se estremecieron de placer alcanzando el orgasmo simultáneamente.

Poco a poco fueron recobrando su respiración normal, estaban totalmente desnudos y sudados, a Akane se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios él la miro y le sonrío de vuelta, se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le dijo:

Tengo que marcharme ahora pero voy a volver por ti, diciendo esto se levanta y toma su ropas para vestirse para salir de la habitación de la misma manera que entro, por la ventana.

Akane se queda un poco en shock a que se refería con decirle que se marchaba y que volvería por ella, ¿Se marchaba? ¿A donde? ¿A su casa o se marchaba de Nerima o peor aún de Japón? ¡Qué extraña sensación! hacia unos segundos apenas que el se había marchado y ella ya estaba enloqueciendo. ¡Qué va a ser de mí ahora! Que voy a hacer ¡IO! Tengo que hablar con él.

Se levanto de su cama, tomo algo armario para vestirse y se dirigió al baño. Trataba de relajarse mientras permanecía inmóvil en la tina del baño, pero repentinamente un pensamiento la golpea "las sabanas" si Kasumi subía a asear su cuarto va a ver sus sabanas y se va a enterar de lo que paso.

Salio rápido de la ducha vistiéndose en tiempo record y corrió hacia su cuarto, por suerte Kasumi aun estaba atareada preparando el desayuno, ni siquiera había notado que ella ya había despertado, tomo sus sabanas y las ropas que dejo regadas por ahí, limpio rápidamente cualquier evidencia de lo sucedido y bajo corriendo para lavar las sabanas y su ropa.

Kasumi observo que Akane se dirigía hacia el cuarto de lavado, la sigue, y la ve lavando frenéticamente las sabanas de su cama.

Cariño no hagas eso yo iba a hacerlo, déjalo ahí yo lo haré después tu aprovecha estos días de descanso.

No Kasumi esta bien, vale mas que no me mal acostumbres porque cuando vuelva a la universidad no voy a querer hacer nada, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Como quieras, pero es todo lo que harás OK, porque después quiero que me ayudes con los preparativos para la cena de Navidad. Anda ve a ver si Io sé despertó para que vengan a desayunar.

Si, ya casi termino.

Akane termino de lavar la evidencia y fue en busca de Io, al tocar la puerta de la habitación noto movimientos dentro de ella y antes de que reaccionara Io abre la puerta y la atrae dentro de la habitación.

¿Que pasa Io porque esa cara?

¿Qué pasa? Eso mejor dímelo tu, ¿Qué hacia Ranma en tu habitación? O mejor dicho dime, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes anoche?

¡Ehh! Este... Yo… a que te refieres Io

¡Por favor Akane!, Anoche vi cuando Ranma entro a tu habitación por la ventana, yo sabía que tenían que hablar pero al ver que este no se iba, subí para averiguar si algo pasaba; yo estaba preocupado por ti, de repente escuche voces algo alteradas y me preocupe porque pensé que todos se iban a dar cuenta por fortuna no fue así, de pronto no escuche nada y después algunos ruidos extraños, me alarme pensando que tal vez te estaba haciendo daño, iba a ver que pasaba cuando Kasumi salió de su habitación y yo tuve que inventarle que no podía dormir porque me había quedado con hambre y que me dirigía a la cocina por leche o algo así, ella me acompaño y me vi obligado a tomar leche con algunas galletas trate de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible ya que Kasumi No se iba a marchar hasta que estuviera de vuelta en mi habitación. Al terminar fingí que me marchaba a mi cuarto cuando vi que Kasumi entraba al suyo me dirigí de nuevo hacia tu cuarto al acercarme no escuche nada, así que supuse que Ranma ya se había marchado y que tu estabas dormida así que me fui a mi cuarto para descansar.

Pues…. Eso fue lo que paso.

Sí, ¿eso fue lo que paso?

Sí

Sabes Akane, esta mañana yo desperté muy temprano, ni siquiera Kasumi se había levantado, salí al jardín y vi cuando Ranma salía esta mañana por tu ventana ¡AH! Y por cierto traía puesta la misma ropa que tenia anoche durante la cena.

Akane sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Io no podía ocultárselo.

Io, Sé que tenemos que hablar pero este no es lugar mas apropiado vamos a desayunar y después inventaremos alguna excusa para salir de aquí y hablar.

Esta bien pero primero dime ¿todo esta bien? ¿aclararon las cosas? ¿quieres que hable con él?

Sí, creo que si, pero después hablamos, de acuerdo.

De acuerdo.

La verdad es que esas preguntas no tenían respuesta, Akane no sabia, si en realidad las cosas estaban del todo bien, ellos nunca hablaron de Io, es decir, ella no pudo aclarar nada con Ranma acerca de su supuesto noviazgo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En casa de la familia Saotome, Ranma después de tomarse un baño, se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco, sabía que después de eso tenía varios asuntos que arreglar. Agradeció mentalmente que en su casa nadie se levantara temprano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La familia Tendo se encontraba reunida para el desayuno, cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Akane se levanta para ir a atender la puerta.

¡AYAME! Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola "AMIGA" no te da gusto verme

Que cosa dices, anda pasa, claro que me da gusto verte

Io mira quién esta aquí

Io voltea y casi se atraganta al ver a ver a Ayame parada frente a él.

Mira Ayame ella es Kasumi mi hermana mayor, él es mi padre, falta Nabiki pero se quedo a dormir en casa de una amiga y por supuestos ya conoces a Io

Pues lo mismo creía yo Akane, pero ahora no sé, Ah y mucho gusto a todos es un placer conocerlos por fin, Akane hablaba mucho de ustedes en la universidad.

Familia ella es Ayame mi amiga y compañera de cuarto en la universidad.

Mucho gusto Ayame, que agradable conocer a los amigos de mi hija, bienvenida a esta casa siéntase como en su casa.

Muchas gracias son muy amables todos.

Io, no podía articular palabra, ahora comprendía un poco como debió sentirse Akane con Ranma durante la cena la noche anterior. Pero conocía muy bien a Ayame sabía que su presencia ahí no era para nada algo bueno, sentía un mal presentimiento Ayame era una niña que tomaba al toro por los cuernos, seguramente ya se había enterado del supuesto noviazgo con Akane y venía a aclarar la situación.

Buen momento escogió Ayame para aparecer ¿Qué más podría pasar? Sé preguntaba mentalmente Io. Una vez terminado el desayuno Akane e Io, le dicen a la familia que en vista de que Ayame se encontraba en Nerima la llevarían a dar un paseo por el parque.

Al llegar al parque buscaron una banca alejada de la gente para poder hablar, ya que en el camino apenas y se dirigieron la palabra, una vez en la banca Ayame fue la que comenzó a hablar.

Y bien estoy esperando una explicación por que supongo que me merezco una explicación ¿O NO?

Akane e Io asintieron dándole la razón y fue Io quien le explico todo a Ayame, desde la conversación que habían tenido Akane y él en Londres en donde decidieron que él la acompañaría a Nerima y el malentendido que surgió al llegar a casa de los Tendo.

Después de eso Akane comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido con Ranma, la verdad ellos eran los únicos que podían entenderla y a quienes podía hablarles con toda sinceridad porque sabía que eso no podía compartirlo con su familia.

Ayame se sintió aliviada al escuchar la realidad de lo sucedido entre Io y Akane porque muy a su pesar esa experiencia le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Io y que en realidad no quería perderlo. Pero le Angustiaba la relación de su amiga con Ranma algo había que no le gustaba del todo esa situación, tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto. En cuanto a ella e Io una vez que sé aclarara todo con la familia Tendo y la Familia de Io, ellos podían reanudar su compromiso y ahora sí iniciar una verdadera relación, al menos eso esperaba ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al regresar los chicos a casa ya se estaban iniciando con los preparativos para la cena de Navidad y se dispusieron a ayudar para la media tarde ya tenían todo listo.

Akane comenzaba a inquietarse Ranma no había dado señales de vida desde que lo vio la última vez esa mañana; no sabia si los Saotome acudirán a la cena y si Ranma ya había hablado con sus padres de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Porque de ser así, ella debería hablar con su familia de una buena vez y aclarar que Io en realidad es solo un buen amigo y que de hecho el y Ayame están comprometidos.

"Aunque pensándolo bien independientemente de lo que pase con Ranma yo debería aclarar mi situación con Io ante mi familia". - Lo haré esta misma noche- pensó Akane determinada a aclarar todo de una buena vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ukyo daba por concluida la venta de su restaurante y tomaba sus maletas para marcharse definitivamente de Nerima. Por suerte tenia un padre a quien acudir, ya había hablado con el de su situación y este le pidió que vendiera todo y se marchara con él y comenzar juntos de nuevo en otro lugar. Pero antes de eso tenia una última cosa que hacer, no se marcharía sin antes acudir a casa de la familia Tendo para hablar con Akane.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo Akane salió de inmediato a atender a su visita. Ukyo no la dejo hablar, solo fue para advertirle del extraño comportamiento de Ranma y de como había sido tratada por él chico el anterior.

Akane realmente estaba desconcertada el Ranma del que Ukyo hablaba no era el Ranma que conocía, aunque claro el Ranma con el que había estado esa noche también distaba de ser el jovencito inmaduro que dejo antes de irse a Londres. Pero era como si ambas hubiesen tratado con dos Ranmas distintos. Claro que Akane no le hablo a Ukyo de lo ocurrido con Ranma, solo se limito a escucharla, al final se despidió de ella con cierta nostalgia, algo en ella le decía que un capitulo de su vida se cerraban ese día y las cosas nunca mas volverían a ser iguales.

Lo que Akane no sabia es que esa sensación no era mas que un presagio de lo que pasaría esa noche y que cambiaría el resto de su vida y la de Ranma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE OJALA ME MANDEN SUS OPININIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.

MI CORREO ES: 


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada permítanme aclarar una cosa: esta historia hace tiempo que esta publicada, solo que debido a una enorme torpeza mía tratando de editar un capitulo borre la historia completa…… si lo se… torpe...Torpe… T_T en fin. Lo que quiero que sepan que todos y todas aquellas personas que se habían tomado la molestia de escribirme reviws antes de publicar esta versión editada, no están perdidos todos sus bellos cometarios y criticas las tengo guardadas en una carpeta en mi correo y cuando me falta inspiración vuelvo a leerlos para darme ánimos y seguir adelante con mis historias.

En recompensa a todos por mi torpeza estaré editando los capítulos que muchos ya conocen y publicare al menos dos capítulos nuevos; además de publicar una historia nueva en la que estoy trabajando.

Besos a todos y sin más continuamos.

Su amiga:

Bonnie.

Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas de contenido Sexual.

Capitulo 8. "Entre el amor y el odio"

Akane se encontraba en el baño de un lujoso bar; vestía un traje sastre negro que entallaba todo su cuerpo y un top amarillo bajo el saco, usaba además medias negras y zapatos de tacón negros también "toda una ejecutiva" –pensó- al mirarse al espejo, sonrío y retoco su pintura de labios. Sé dirigió de nuevo a la mesa que ocupaba con su cliente el SR. Thompson, un americano, de mediana edad, atractivo, dueño de una importante empresa que se dedicaba a la venta y distribución de ropa y accesorios deportivos, quien al ver que la joven se acercaba a la mesa se levanto de la silla en atención para que la chica tomara asiento.

Srita. Tendo -dijo en tono serio el Sr. Thompson- termine de estudiar detenidamente su oferta de publicidad y me a parecido la mejor propuesta que he tenido hasta el día de hoy pasaré la información a mis socios y mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con usted para concretar los detalles de la campaña publicitaria.

Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted Sr. Thompson, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de confiar en nosotros para realizar su campaña publicitaria, espero la llamada de su secretaria para empezar cuanto antes a trabajar.

Pero Srita. Tendo ¿se va usted? al menos acepte una copa para cerrar el trato.

Bien, OK. Con gusto le acepto una copa, pero después me temo que tengo que marcharme ya sabe usted como es esto, tengo otra cita de negocios- dijo Akane mientras le brindaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Lo entiendo Srita. Tendo yo mismo he tenido un día muy ocupado, pero, al final a sido un buen día de Negocios, así que brindemos por el éxito de nuestra campaña.

Brindemos pues -dijo Akane- extendiendo su copa para chocarla con la copa del Sr. Thompson.

Al momento de tomar el primer trago a su bebida se escucho un alboroto en el Lobby del hotel donde se encontraban.

¿Que pasa? Dijo el Sr. Thompson al camarero que los atendía en ese momento.

Debe ser que llegó a nuestro Hotel el famoso peleador de artes marciales Ranma Saotome, esperábamos su llegada de un momento a otro.

Akane, palideció no debía permitir que él la viera, como demonios no se entero de que él iba para allá y que precisamente se hospedaría en el Hotel donde también se hospedaba su cliente, de haberlo sabido, Habría cambiado la fecha y el lugar de su reunión.

Peleador de artes marciales, lo conoce usted Srita. Tendo.

¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¡No! Porque lo pregunta.

Bueno porque se me ocurre que necesitamos de algún deportista famoso para la imagen de nuestra campaña y tal vez …

Cierto Sr. Thompson y precisamente ya tengo firmado a Tiger Woods, el famoso jugador de golf, para la primer fase de la campaña y a Dereck Jeeter el famoso jugador de baseball de los Yankees de Nueva York, para el cierre de la campaña publicitaria.

¡Ohhhh! Perfecto Srita. Tendo sabía que no cometía un error al escoger a su agencia para que se encargue de la publicidad de mi compañía.

Akane sonrío aliviada, justo a tiempo desvío la conversación, lo ultimo que quería era toparse de nuevo con Ranma, ya había sufrido mucho por su causa, estaba decidida a no caer en su juego nunca más.

Intencionalmente Akane se demoro bastante tiempo en tomarse su copa, calculando el tiempo en que Ranma sé registraría en Recepción y subiría a su habitación; de esa manera ella podría salir tranquilamente sin toparse con él.

Pero para su mala suerte Ranma no subió a su habitación mando su equipaje y sé dirigió al comedor justo enseguida del bar, de tal manera que Akane corría el riesgo de ser descubierta por su ex… En realidad ni siquiera sabía que tipo de relación tuvieron los últimos 5 años. Después de la fatídica cena de Navidad, las cosas no terminaron nada bien para nadie, a ella la corrieron de su casa y casi le quitan el apellido de no ser por Io, quien intervino aclarando un par de cosas entre ellas el malentendido de su noviazgo.

A Ranma le negaron toda posibilidad de restablecer su compromiso con Akane; el se marchó de nuevo y ella volvió a Londres a continuar con sus estudios, al tiempo, él fue por ella, y se casaron a escondidas, pero su relación nunca fue del todo bien debido a los largos viajes que realizaba Ranma durante sus competencias; también estaba lo obsesivo que se volvió Ranma con respecto a ella, había algo en él que había cambiado pero no terminaba de comprenderlo. Y, si a todo lo anterior se agrega el hecho de que su relación era un secreto, primero porque sus familias deshicieron el compromiso y dieron por terminada su amistad y segundo porque Ranma así lo quería y precisamente era eso ultimo lo que ella no aceptaba, así que decidió marcharse de su lado y hacia poco más de un año que no lo veía.

Ella continuo su conversación lo mas animadamente posible con el Sr. Thompson, desde su posición ella podía observar a Ranma, pero este no la veía a ella, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, el se veía tan guapo y varonil como siempre; ahí estaba, con sus hermosos ojos azules y su apetito insaciable, ordenaba su comida y por la cara del camarero este no estaba ordenando nada sencillo -sonrió ella para sí misma-.

Después de unos interminables minutos, Akane observo como le servían su comida, y pensó "ahora es el momento de escapar" Ranma no sabe de nada ni de nadie mientras come.

Se pone de pie y se despide del Sr. Thompson, Este, como todo un caballero se pone de pie y se despide de ella.

Akane camina apresuradamente pero tratando de conservar la calma, cuando escucha que alguien le llama por su nombre ¡oh no!

-¡Srita. Tendo! -gritaba un camarero mientras corría para darle alcance-

Akane palideció, volteo lo mas discretamente posible, no quiso voltear a ver si Ranma se había dado cuenta, miro al camarero extenderle una nota mientras le decía,

El Sr. Thompson dejo instrucciones para que la lleve su chofer en la limosina y agrego tajantemente que no dejara que se fuera usted en taxi. Una damita como usted no debe andar por ahí en cualquier transporte.

Jajá jajá Akane río más de nervios que de otra cosa tomo la nota y sé dirigió a la entrada.

Al salir respiro profundamente "la libre" -se dijo- y después miro la nota en sus manos y sé pregunto porque el Sr. Thompson habrá enviado una nota si ya le había dado el mensaje con el camarero. Abrió la nota y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, por supuesto que reconocía esa caligrafía… "Ranma".

La nota decía:

Suite No. 5, décimo piso, te espero.

Ranma.

Sintió la sangre hervir ¡que sé a creído ese cretino! ¡en verdad piensa qué voy a ir! "Vale mas que me esperes sentado Ranma Saotome, porque parado te vas a cansar."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma ya se encontraba muy cansado, desde su llegada a Tokio había sido abordado por la prensa, por sus fans y peor aún, no había comido desde hacia casi 16 horas; odiaba los vuelos internacionales la comida era pésima por mas que dijeran lo contrario.

Al llegar al Hotel bajo de la limosina que lo recibió en el aeropuerto, le dijo al botones que llevara todo a la suite que tenia reservada y a su manager que firmara por él en la recepción, él se dirigió sin perder tiempo al restaurante, en el camino fue detenido por una pareja solicitándole un autógrafo para su hijo de 5 años, él sonríe y con gusto les firmo.

Como se llama el chico

Taro Sr. Saotome

Y hace deporte

Si ¡le encanta! es un niño muy hiperactivo y con mucho talento

Ranma solo les sonrío

y usted tiene hijos Sr. Saotome

¿Yo? No, no tengo.

¡Cierto! que torpe soy si todos saben que usted es soltero aún.

Ranma volvió a sonreír y se despidió amablemente, siguió su camino un poco molesto, ¿Por qué le molestaba esa pregunta? Odiaba que le preguntaran sobre su vida personal y mas que odiar la pregunta odiaba el hecho de que no tenia una respuesta para dicha cuestión.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y al pasar por el bar, observa de reojo a la gente que ahí se encontraba, personas charlando alegremente, de amor o negocios quien lo sabe. Ve a una joven de traje negro sastre sentada frente a un Señor algo mayor que ella pero se notaba que era alguien importante y de dinero- algo en ella le llamo la atención- Mmm que guapa se parece a…… ¿Akane? ¡Que demonios estaba haciendo Akane con ese tipo ahí!

Siguió su camino, llego al restaurante y sé sentó en una posición donde él pudiera observarla sin que ella lo notara. Al Llegar tomó una servilleta y escribió una nota, le llamo al camarero y le dio instrucciones específicas para que le entregara la nota a Akane sin que ella supiera quien se la enviase.

El camarero, sudó frío pensando en la manera de hacerle llegar la nota a la dama sin externarle quien era el remitente.

A Ranma le fue servida su comida pero por alguna extraña razón perdió el apetito, observo a Akane ponerse de pie y salir de bar, se preguntaba ¿a donde ira con tanta prisa? escucho al camarero hablarle y él aprovecho la distracción de ella para salir del restaurante, se paro tras un muro y observo como ella continua caminando hasta la salida. Ella justo antes de entrar a la limosina ubicada frente a la entrada del hotel se para y abre la nota; Ranma la ve fruncir el ceño y arrugar el papel.

Corre y se coloca detrás de ella solo para escucharla decir "espérame sentado Ranma Saotome porque parado te vas a cansar"

"Tan soberbia como siempre" –pensó Ranma- sin decir nada la toma del brazo, siente que ella se paraliza, sabe que es él, claro que lo sabe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane sé disponía a abordar el vehículo que le fue dispuesto por su cliente, cuando siente que alguien le jala del brazo "Ranma" –pensó – Tiene que ser él.

Te vas sin despedirte, o peor aún sin haberme saludado primero

Ranma tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Eso es lo que tu crees

No es lo que yo creo, simplemente es la realidad, entiende que esto nunca va a funcionar.

Eso hecho no voy discutirlo aquí en la calle Akane ¡vamos a mi habitación!

No Ranma, no voy contigo a ningún lado.

Akane… sube por las buenas o te llevare a la fuerza y sabes bien que lo haré.

No, lo haré.

Bien tú lo has querido.

La jala mas aun del brazo la toma por la cintura y se dirige a la entrada del hotel con ella en hombros.

- ¡Estas loco! ¿Quieres hacer un escándalo? Todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta y eso a ti no te va a gustar ¿o me equivoco?

Ranma la baja y ella sonríe con satisfacción, entonces él sin soltarla del brazo comienza a caminar hacia la parte atrás del hotel y le dice:

Nadie nos vera entrar por aquí

Se abre una puerta delante de ellos y Akane reconoce al camarero que le dio el mensaje; este los conduce a los elevadores de servicio, de ahí suben a la suite #5 del décimo piso.

La suite era enorme sé podía decir que era un departamento de lujo, había en ella adaptado un gimnasio especialmente para las necesidades de Ranma, en el recibidor de la suite había una botella de champaña y una canasta de frutas con una nota de bienvenida para el joven artista marcial. Él entra sin poner atención a los detalles de la habitación, camino directo hacia la recamara llevando consigo a Akane sujetándola del brazo firme pero sin lastimarla.

Ella se para en seco al ver hacia donde sé dirigía Ranma, y le dijo

Creí que solo querías hablar.

¡Hablar! Bien, Porque no, podemos hablar después de hacer el amor.

No, lo siento, eso no va a suceder Ranma.

Él sonríe al tiempo que la empujaba suavemente en la cama y se coloca arriba de ella; comenzó a besarla lentamente, primero en la boca, después en las mejillas para después bajar por su cuello al tiempo que desabrochaba su saco dejando al descubierto un top amarillo muy sexy; el la observa extasiado y vuelve a besarle mientras le susurra al oído ¡te extrañe!

Akane suspiro sabia que estaba perdida otra vez se repetia la misma historia, una vez cerca de él no había manera de escapar, él la dominaba por completo ¡pero que estaba haciendo! No sé lo permitiría, no de nuevo ¡tenia que salir de ahí!

Detente Ranma, sabes que no podemos hacer esto.

Y porque no ¿quien nos lo impide?

No tienes una competencia a eso has venido ¿no?

Si, tengo una competencia en tres días, así que tú y yo en el ínter podemos pasarla muy bien.

¡Estoy hablando en serio Ranma! Eso no va a suceder.

En Ranma se torno un rostro mas serio y la miro fijamente mientras que la jalaba a su lado de la cama.

Sabes bien Akane que esto va a suceder hoy y siempre, porque tú eres mi mujer y eso hecho no va a cambiar por más que lo desees. Así que espero que no tengas planes estos días porque no te vas a ir mientras yo este aquí.

Ranma no puedes hacer esto yo tengo compromisos de trabajo que atender; sabes bien que alguien como yo en mi posición no puede dejar tirado el trabajo.

Pero un matrimonio si lo puedes dejar tirado.

Akane solo callo, a lo que él aprovecha para decir tajantemente.

Te vas a quedar y no voy a discutirlo, así que ponte cómoda amor, yo voy a pedir algo de cenar, ahí tienes un teléfono para que reorganices tu agenda, necesito que te dediques por entero a mí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capitulo, saludos bye!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Creo que de todos los capítulos que he editado es este al que más le he hecho cambios, aumente algunas escenas en ciertas partes (lemon) y algunas cosillas de redacción. Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero que continúen con junto conmigo a lo largo de estas historia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En este capitulo están descritas escenas con contenido sexual explícitas así que una vez advertidos comenzamos.

**¿Y después de ti que?**

Capitulo 9. "El amor no es suficiente"

Akane se sentó en la cama, sabía que Ranma no la dejaría ir aun era su mujer aunque se lo negara así misma no podía dejarlo por mas que se lo propusiera; ni el se alejaba de ella, ni ella de él, tenían casi un año sin verse y aun así, nada había cambiado entre ellos.

No podía negar que aún lo amaba, pero la situación que vivía con él era demasiado para ella, no podía entender porque él insistía tajantemente en que nadie supiera que estaban casados y menos entendía el hecho de que el no le permitiera a ella comunicarse con su familia y decirles algo sobre ellos.

Cosa que claro no iba a hacer ya que su padre no le dirigía la palabra, simplemente para él ella estaba muerta. Pero aun así la insistencia del joven de mantener todo en un hermético secreto la inquietaba ya que se negaba a darle alguna explicación al respecto; así que ella concluyo que no había explicación posible más que la necedad de su marido.

Observaba como Ranma ordenaba cena y daba indicaciones en la recepción de no ser molestado por nada y ni por nadie; pidió encarecidamente que si alguien lo buscaba por asuntos relacionados con la pelea se dirigieran a su manager el Sr. Katase.

Akane trato de marcharse aprovechando que él estaba distraído al teléfono, pero el se percata de ello e inmediatamente colgó y le impidió la salida.

¿Adónde crees que vas? – preguntó un Ranma visiblemente molesto con la actitud de la obcecada mujer que lo volvía loco ¡¡ Porque rayos tenia que resistirse a estar con él!! ¿¡¡ Es que simplemente no podía entender que él era su dueño!!?

¡¡Déjame bruto!!! – dijo Akane soltándose del agarre de Ranma - ¡¡entiende que yo tengo vida propia y que no estoy a tú disponibilidad cuando sé té de la gana!! ¡¡Más vale que te quites y me dejes pasar!! – grito Akane-

No sé porque tienes que armar tanto lió, mejor entiéndelo, eres mía – dijo tajantemente Ranma.

El que tiene que entender que no te pertenezco eres tu, no eres mi dueño por mas que lo desees nunca vas a poseer mi voluntad.

Ranma no se movió y la volvió a sujetar, esta vez de la cintura y la beso de una manera violenta, queriéndole dejar en claro quien mandaba.

Akane deseaba resistirse pero los besos de Ranma la atrapaban y la hacían olvidarse de todo. Ranma la apretó más a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, él llevaba su camisa desabrochada, así que podía sentir su torso restregándose en ella, se sentía tan débil, era una sensación tan febril que le costaba respirar.

Al notar como Akane iba cediendo a sus besos Ranma sonrió satisfecho y le dijo:

Así me gusta ¿es tan difícil aceptar que deseas estar conmigo tanto como yo contigo?

Akane no soporto y se volvió a soltar, lo miro con furia. Observo a su alrededor intentando encontrar una salida para escapar, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuchillo, que formaba parte del juego de cubiertos del comedor de la suite, lo tomo sin pensar y amenazo a Ranma con él.

Quítate o te juro que no respondo – dijo una Akane nerviosa – yo no seré culpable de lo que llegue a pasar.

¡Me estas amenazando Akane! ¿De verdad serias capaz de encajarme ese cuchillo preciosa?

No me provoques Ranma ya te dije que no pienso quedarme a cumplir tus caprichos así que déjame ir.

Ranma avanzo hacia ella, parecía una pantera asechando a su presa, verla tan decidida y amenazante curiosamente lo excitaba mas. Ella se veía increíblemente sexy; él sabía que ella nunca lo dañaría así como él jamás lo haría con ella. Aunque… existía el riesgo de que en un momento de furia su bella esposa cambiara de opinión y realmente lo atacara, así que siguió moviéndose lentamente, asechándola, acercándose lentamente a ella; no dejo nunca de mirarla directamente a los ojos, ella lo miraba también, lo veía decidido a acercarse a ella, no quería hacerle daño, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder esta vez.

¡¡¡No te acerques!!! O te vas arrepentir

¿Estas completamente segura? – pregunto Ranma queriéndola provocar.

¡¡Te lo advierto Ranma no te acerques!!

Te deseo Akane y no te voy a dejar ir, quiero hacerte el amor – le dijo Ranma sensualmente- acercándose más.

Ella Finalmente bajo la guardia, de tal manera que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pegar su espalda contra la pared. Akane supo que estaba perdida cuando sintió la pared dura pegada a su espalda, mientras que Ranma seguía lentamente avanzando hacia ella ¡¡Kami!! Se veía increíblemente guapo con la camisa desabrochada dejando ver su fuerte y musculoso torso; ¡Diablos! porque tardaba tanto en llegar a ella. De repente volvió de su trance cuando Ranma le acaricio la mejilla para después poner sus brazos a cada lado de Akane, atrapándola y reposando su cuerpo sobre ella, al tiempo que besaba y acariciaba sus mejillas con sus labios.

Akane todavía tenía el cuchillo en su mano.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿No piensas encajarme ese cuchillo?- le susurró Ranma al oído- mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

¿Mmmm?

Ante la respuesta de la chica él comenzó a besar su cuello, ella cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar con lo cual Ranma empieza a recorrer con su mano el brazo de la chica simulando una caricia y termina por quitarle el cuchillo de sus manos.

Creo que no necesitamos esto ¿o sí? – le pregunto Ranma- mirándola con una extasiada mirada azul,

Déjame – pronuncio débilmente Akane- cuando Ranma le empezaba a besar el rostro pero cuando sintió las manos de chico recorrer su cuerpo supo que ya no podía hacer nada ante él.

Nunca – sentencio Ranma mientras le besaba lenta y profundamente, aquí es donde perteneces, aquí conmigo amor, solo conmigo.

Muy bien – murmuro Akane contra su boca- De acuerdo tú ganas. Llévame a la cama.

Ranma detuvo su labor y la miro a la cara sonriéndole de medio lado y sensualmente le dijo:

¿A la cama? ¿Para qué? Tú me trajiste hasta aquí y aquí nos vamos a quedar -Y diciendo eso- la tumbo en el suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente; entre besos y caricias la despojó lentamente de su ropa dejándola solo con su ropa interior. Por su parte, Akane no opuso más resistencia y le quito la camisa a Ranma y él le quito el sostén a ella.

Él sentía que iba a enloquecer de pasión hacia casi un año que no la tenia entre sus brazos y eso lo estaba volviendo loco; en un principio quiso aceptar la decisión de ella de marcharse pero a los pocos meses se dio cuenta que simplemente no lo iba a soportar, tenia que tenerla de nuevo con él.

Comenzó a restregarse contra ella para que notara su erección y Akane se retorcía sensualmente contra él, deslizando sus manos frenéticamente sobre sus hombros, brazos y pecho. Ranma le sujeto las muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y Akane se arqueo pegando su cuerpo con el de el. Lenta y deliciosamente Ranma lamía la base de su cuello, para después descender hacia sus pechos y tomar uno de sus senos en su boca, comenzó a juguetear con el pezón y después paso al otro. Akane estaba desesperada soltó sus muñecas de la sujeción de su marido y presiono sus dedos entre el cabello de Ranma presionando su cabeza para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciéndole.

Excitado al limite Ranma siguió succionado sus pechos para después proseguir su camino de besos por el abdomen de la chica y fue bajando aún más hasta besar la parte intima de Akane, se deshizo de las pantys de Akane dejándola completamente desnuda y excitada.

Ella lo empuja y lo tira al suelo, se recuesta sobre él e imita las mismas caricias que él le proporciono momentos a tras, comenzó a besar sus labios después su cuello para seguir con su pecho, beso y mordisqueo los pezones de él como él lo hizo con ella, finalmente fue bajando sus besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro el cual comenzó a lamer lentamente, enloqueciéndolo de pasión a el, para después introducirlo en su boca y seguir succionándolo.

Ranma estaba a punto de explotar gemía y le suplicaba que parará, sentía que ya iba a llegar a su máximo y no quería venirse en su boca; así que hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse, tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica haciendo que ella se apartara de él. La recostó de nuevo en el piso y una vez ahí el se posesiono sobre ella, estaba sudoroso, caliente, sentía que iba arder vivo ahí mismo, ya no podía esperar mas tenia que hacerla suya ¡¡ya!! Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento le dijo con su voz enronquecida de pasión:

Dime que me perteneces – le dijo Ranma con voz tensa – Dímelo

Te pertenezco – dijo dificultosamente Akane. – No te detengas.

Con un gemido gutural Ranma deslizo su mano por la pierna de Akane, haciendo que ella abriera sus piernas para el acomodarse entre ellas

Dime que esto es lo que deseas – musito Ranma enardecido, al borde de la desesperación y de la locura -siempre era así cuando estaba con su mujer – ¡¡Dilo!!

Akane apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ranma al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda permitiendo rozar su humedad con la erección de Ranma.

Sí – dijo- descendiendo para que Ranma empezara a penetrarla – Deseo esto ¡¡Te quiero Ranma!! – tomó aire – ¡¡¡ hazlo Ahora!!!

Ranma la beso y empezó a moverse hundiéndose profundamente en ella con cada embestida. Adoraba tenerla, poseerla, algunos le decían que eso era obsesión y él mismo a veces lo creía así, ella era una droga que no podía dejar, a pesar de saber las heridas que le causaba.

Pero momentos como ese donde reafirmaban su amor compensaban todas las penurias que habían pasado las que seguramente faltaban por venir. Al tenerla entres sus brazos sabia que lo que ella le hacia sentir no lo sentiría con nadie más y él estaba seguro de que a ella le pasaba igual. Maldita sea no debía de pensar en eso porque solo de imaginarla con otro se volvía loco. Este pensamiento causo que Ranma se moviera violentamente provocando que Akane gimiera con descontrol encajando sus uñas en la espalda de Ranma.

Se volvieron a besar sin dejar de moverse, respirando pesadamente y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, al tiempo que sentían la más placentera sensación que se pudiera experimentar, se abrazaron fuertemente mientras sus cuerpos convulsionaban y Ranma se derramaba en ella.

Akane puso sus piernas de nuevo en el suelo, pero ellos aun seguían abrazados tratando de recuperar el ritmo calmado de la respiración.

Ranma sé movió hacia a un lado después la jalo hacia él y abrazándola por detrás le dijo al oído:

Eres mía.

Akane bajo la mirada, porque tenía que seguir con eso después del momento que habían pasado, era un idiota. Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

Voy a preparar la ducha para que nos bañemos y después cenemos – dijo un despreocupado Ranma – Me muero de hambre.

Y sin más se alejo, Akane lo observaba ir desnudo por la habitación sin pena alguna, mientras que ella recogía su ropa tirada en el suelo intentando cubrir ciertas partes de su cuerpo, aunque lo que realmente quería y necesitaba cubrirse era su lacerado orgullo. Siempre era igual ¿cuando iba a aprender? Ante este pensamiento sonrió derrotadamente y pronuncio débilmente.

Nunca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nabiki hablaba por teléfono con su hermana Kasumi preguntando por la salud de su padre, la cual había desmejorado un poco desde la última vez que lo había ido a visitar, ella se había casado con un rico empresario de Japón pero vivía en una pequeña ciudad en el extremo norte de País. Mientras que Kasumi se caso con el doctor Tofu y ambos vivían en la casa de los Tendo junto a su padre y sus hijas gemelas de 4 años.

Nabiki tenia una niña también de 2 años, ambas hablaban de sus hijas y de su padre, les preocupaba la salud de él, aún estaba fuerte y seguía su vida mas o menos igual a la de antes, pero de unos años a la fecha la tristeza y los remordimientos lo venían consumiendo aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

Kasumi le preguntaba a Nabiki si había localizado a Akane, mientras que ella le explicaba que sabia que su pequeña hermana aun viva en Londres o al menos eso fue lo último que supo de ella, además, que trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad junto a Io y Ayame quienes ya se habían casado.

De Ranma sabia lo que sabían todos que era un famoso artista marcial que había ganado varios campeonatos y que tenia mucho dinero. Pero nada más de él y de su familia era todo lo que sabia.

Kasumi le dijo que los padres de Ranma aun vivían donde mismo tras la casa de ellos y que Ranma los mantenía aunque nunca venia a visitarlos, eso lo sabía por los demás vecinos ya que los Tendo y los Saotome no se dirigían la palabra.

Nabiki le pregunto a su hermana que si deseaba ella podría buscar a Akane para convencerla de ir a ver a su padre; Kasumi le dijo que el se negaba rotundamente a verla, que ni siquiera quería que se la nombrara.

Ambas chicas suspiraron sin saber que más decir y continuaron hablando de sus respectivas hijas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño para permitir que Akane se bañara, ella también se ducho rápidamente. Salió y vio a Ranma secarse el cabello el cual lucia negro y sedoso, observó también que traía puesto solo sus bóxer, fue entonces que se percato que no tenia nada que ponerse, pero sonrío al ver el equipaje de su marido abrió una de las maletas y torció la boca con desilusión, abrió una mas y sonrío satisfecha; él la miraba divertido, sabia lo que ella estaba buscando, cuando el volvía de sus viajes siempre le traía regalos, entre otras cosas ropa, zapatos y por supuesto lencería fina.

Esta vez no era la excepción Akane vio una maleta llena de cosas para ella, así que sonrío mientras que tomaba las prendas intimas que se iba a poner.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Ranma se levanto de la cama pensando que era la cena que había ordenado pero al abrir la puerta vio a una bella rubia que le sonreía de oreja a oreja; sonrisa que se le borro del rostro al ver la cara de desagrado del chico.

Ruth ¿qué haces aquí?

¡Yo! Jefe tenemos una cena con los patrocinadores esta noche y vine por usted.

¿Qué parte de que NO quería ser molestado no entendiste?

Pero jefe...

Ya le di instrucciones a Katase de que él atendiera todos esos asuntos yo no quiero ser molestado hasta el día de la pelea ¿esta claro Ruth?

Sí, pero...

Akane escucho hablar a Ranma con una mujer y se asomo discretamente por la orilla de la puerta, vio a una rubia muy joven y bella elegantemente vestida; por lo que Ranma decía ella trabajaba para él, pero se notaba a leguas que quería algo más con él, si, ella ya conocía esa clase de zorras.

Frunció el ceño y se puso el atuendo más sexy de lencería que le trajo su marido y salió de la habitación diciendo:

Ranma ya trajeron la cena

El chico volteo hacia ella y quedo embelesado al ver a su mujer que lucia un sostén y una tanguita de encajes color violeta y encima de ellos una pequeña bata semitransparente finamente bordada a mano con hilos de seda, reconoció que era el conjunto que le había comprado en parís durante su última exhibición de lucha allá. Dejo a la rubia parada en la entrada y se dirigió hacia su mujer y abrazándola le dijo sensualmente

- veo que ya descubriste la sorpresa que té tenia, pero él mas sorprendido he sido yo.

Akane sonrío triunfante al ver como Ranma ignoraba a la rubia por ella, mientras que la joven parada en la puerta apretaba los labios molesta, no se imaginó que Ranma estaría con otra mujer cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, tenia algunos planes para él y todos se fueron por el caño gracias a esa mujer que estaba con él.

Ranma se percato de que Ruth aún estaba ahí y le comento que viera con Katase los pendientes que había y sé pusiera de acuerdo con él, ya que él estaría ocupado "muy ocupado" esos días. Dijo eso mirando sensualmente a Akane mientras la abrazaba y la llevaba de nuevo a la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruth salió furiosa de la Suite de Ranma cuando se tropezó en el pasillo con Katase el manager de Ranma, él la vio subir al cuarto del joven artista marcial y le advirtió que el no quería ser molestado pero ella neciamente subió en busca de él con el pretexto de la "cena de publicidad"

Antes de que él dijera nada ella lo ataco diciéndole

Porque no me advertiste que Ranma no estaba solo.

Yo te dije que el SR. Saotome no quería ser molestado, de que otra manera querías que te lo explicara "con manzanitas y palitos". Para que más un hombre joven y rico en la suite de un hotel pediría No ser molestado, para mirar su anime favorito por televisión – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica –

Si vieras como me miro la muy zorra, para ser una aventurilla me miro con gran desdén ¡¡¡la muy!!!

Jajaja mira Ruth tu tienes muy poco trabajando para el Sr. Saotome y aunque eres muy buena asistente déjame advertirte algo, no te metas en su vida personal y mucho menos te metas con la mujer que esta ahora con él. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora.

La chica no comprendió las palabras que Katase le decía, pero decidió dejar las cosas tranquilas por ese momento, si demostraba su gran interés por su jefe podría perder su empleo y no iba a arriesgarse. Ranma tenia que ser para ella, le pesara a quien le pesara, tarde o temprano iba a ser para ella tanto él cómo todo su dinero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de otro capitulo mas, gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios me siento feliz de que les haya gustado mi fic.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Fayri que gracias a ella y a sus ideas pude seguir adelante en medio de un bloqueo y ahora me llueven ideas espero poder aterrizarlas ya tengo material para los demás capítulos así que no me tardare mucho en actualizar, se los prometo.

¡Besos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Para entendernos mejor:

" " pensamientos de los personajes

( ) Notas del autor de la historia (ósea yo) mas no de los personajes ya que en su totalidad pertenecen a Rumiko, a excepción de Io, Ayame y Sen y algún que otro personaje que si fueron creados por mí en esta historia.

-- dialogo entre los personajes

&&& Cambios de escena.

**Notas de edición 04/01/09: ufff... este es un capitulo muy extenso y me llevo más tiempo editarlo pero cumpliendo con mi palabra y deseándoles un feliz año a todos los lectores les dejo el capitulo no. 10.**

**¿Y después de ti que?**

Capitulo 10 "Fantasmas del pasado"

Ranma y Akane finalmente terminaban su cena, el joven de la trenza abre la botella de champaña que le había dejado la administración del hotel como cortesía por su llegada, le ofreció una copa a su bella esposa, esta la tomo y se encamino hacia el balcón de la suite, abrió el ventanal y se recostó en el sofá que se encontraba ahí, Ranma la alcanzo y se recostó a un lado de ella, la abrazaba, mientras metía su cabeza en sus cabellos, oliendo su aroma, y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla y hombro, estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

¿Ranma porque traías una maleta llena de regalos para mí, sí tú y yo ya no estábamos juntos?

Avenida de las flores #5 departamento 15, en el quinto piso.

¡Esa es mi dirección

Lo sé, el principal motivo de mi viaje era venir por ti. La pelea no es importante, es solo un torneo de exhibición, pero al aceptarla tuve un motivo para cambiar mi agenda y venir a Tokio.

Ranma por favor.

Akane por favor te suplico yo aún te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti en verdad lo intente pero no pude.

Ranma el amor nunca ha sido el problema entre tú y yo, sé que me amas, a tu manera, pero me amas y sabes bien que yo te amo con toda mi alma, pero es "esta" situación la que me vuelve loca.

Té he dado toda la libertad que has querido, nunca té he obligado a portarte como mi esposa, té he dejado trabajar y hacer tu vida independiente de la mía, solo te pido que cuando estemos juntos te dediques por completo a mí ¡acaso eso es mucho pedir Akane!

Yo me habría dedicado a ser tu esposa en cuerpo y alma, pero tu nunca estas, viajas tanto o más que yo, en el año solo estuviste conmigo en una o dos ocasiones ¡dime! ¿De qué matrimonio hablas? Yo nunca he tenido un esposo en casa, eso, sin mencionar que no tenemos una casa, porque tu vives en la tuya y yo en la mía. ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Porque tanto misterio? ¿Porque nadie debe saber nada acerca de nuestro matrimonio? Y encima de todo esto, esta esa historia que nunca me has terminado de contar con esos monjes, ¿porque te tratan como si fueran tus dueños?

Ya te he explicado mil veces que les debo un favor muy grande, sabes bien que gracias a ellos ya no tengo la maldición.

Si, es verdad pero mira el precio que tuviste que pagar, renunciaste a la escuela de combate libre para dedicarte por completo a su escuela.

Siempre hay un precio que pagar y ese era el mío.

Y el mío también recuerda al desheredarme mi padre, tú quedaste como único heredero y ahora nuestra escuela se ha perdido.

Ranma no sabía que hacer ni que decir, había intentado todo por mantenerla a su lado, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Sabía perfectamente que ella no le perdonaba mantenerla oculta como su esposa, pero si "alguien" se enteraba de que ella estaba casada con él sería el fin de su matrimonio.

Pero curiosamente él hecho de mantenerle oculto a Akane él "porque" y debido a "quien" terminaría por acabar con su matrimonio de igual manera Y como si eso no fuera suficiente estaba el compromiso hecho con los monjes de mantener la promesa de no revelar ninguna de sus técnicas ni la ubicación de su templo, ocasionando con esto que los antiguos enemigos de los monjes se volvieron sus enemigos y tenia que estarse movilizando de un lugar a otro para evitar una confrontación con ellos, confrontación que día tras día se estaba volviendo inevitable.

"Maldición Akane" "como explicártelo"... "talvez debería saberlo, SI, saber lo que ocurrió esa noche de navidad, ¡NO!, que estoy pensando, ella no debe saberlo nunca"

Sintió una punzada fría en la espalda recordando lo ocurrido aquella infernal noche de Navidad, si tan solo se hubiera controlado un poco, si hubiera esperado como ella le suplicó, pero no, ese instinto posesivo con respecto a Akane lo dominaba por completo. Ya le habían advertido los monjes que mientras no dominara bien sus nuevas técnicas sus sentimientos estarían expuestos y vulnerables al grado de verse afectados hasta por el más mínimo aleteo de una mariposa. Por supuesto que no entendió absolutamente nada de aquello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Flash back.-

Ranma corría era tarde, muy tarde, había pasado el día entero hablando con los monjes, quienes le habían ido a buscar para advertirle acerca de la amenaza que sé venia sobre él ya que sus antiguos enemigos descubrieron que habían encontrado un aprendiz lo suficientemente fuerte como para depositar en el todo el poder que poseía el dragón ancestral. Después de una serie de recomendaciones del uso de sus nuevas técnicas, unas muy poderosas y ancestrales que solo él podía dominar y que no le estaba permitido revelarlas a nadie mas, insistieron mucho en que no se dejara llevar por sus pasiones y sus sentimientos, que en todo momento luchara por mantenerse ecuánime y sereno; a él esto le pareció un poco exagerado pero por alguna razón, mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de la familia Tendo, no podía dejar de repetir en su mente las ultimas palabras de su amigo Sen:

"_Recuerda bien Ranma, esto es muy importante, mientras no domines las técnicas que te hemos enseñado tus sentimientos estarán a flor de piel, expuestos, tanto para bien como para mal, hasta el aleteo de una mariposa podrá hacerlos explotar en cualquier dirección, ten cuidado ¡mucho cuidado con eso muchacho!. Cuida que tus sentimientos no te lleven por un camino equivocado"._

Sin darle mayor importancia a esas palabras el joven miro su reloj y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era "¡demonios ya es mas de media noche! no llegue a la cena Akane debe estar furiosa conmigo". Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Tendo le pareció extraño no ver luces ni escuchar ningún ruido, claro ya era tarde pero era una noche de fiesta y los Tendo disfrutaban de la noche buena hasta el amanecer.

A medida que se acercaba a la casa comenzó a sentir una sensación fría en él estomago algo no estaba bien, tanta paz no era nada bueno, de pronto se le vino a la mente aquel refrán que dice "de agua mansa...líbrenme por favor"

Pero al entrar no percibió nada raro, es decir, aparentemente la cena termino rápido y todos se fueron a descansar. Entro sigilosamente en la casa caminando lentamente como si fuera un ladrón, no había nadie al menos en la parte baja de la casa, lo que significaba que todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones descansando.

Por un momento pensó en retirarse a su casa, pero no, no podía irse sin verla, tenía que hablar con ella, estaba tan cerca que casi podía oler su aroma. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de la chica, llego hasta las escaleras y sin pensarlo comenzó a subirlas hasta llegar al pasillo de la planta superior, siguió de frente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Akane giro la perilla lentamente evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pusiera en alerta a toda la familia. Abrió la puerta, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, deseaba verla, besarla, abrazarla; noto que la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras, entro y se dirigió directo hacia la cama. Pero al llegar al pie de esta, descubrió el lecho vació, sintió que le hervía la sangre, su cuerpo temblaba de ira ¡ella no estaba ahí! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? debería estar ahí, ahí para él, solo para él. Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a jalar las sabanas aventándolas al suelo, mientras decía entre dientes ¿donde demonios estas Akane?

Entre las sombras escucho una voz que tranquilamente le respondía:

Estoy justo detrás de ti

Ranma se volvió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba ella, tranquilamente sentada sobre su mesa de trabajo, observándolo, claro como la cortina de la ventana estaba cerrada no la había visto, camino lentamente hacia ella y sin dejar de mirarla solo se limito a decirle a la chica:

¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no estas en la cama?

No podía dormir, me canse de esperarte y de dar vueltas en la cama, pero porque té molestas con mis sabanas ellas no te han hecho ningún daño ¿o sí?

No me agradó nada el hecho de no encontrarte en la cama pensé que no estabas – dijo el chico con toda sinceridad y mirándola a los ojos.

Aquella confesión dejo a Akane sumamente impactada, definitivamente algo pasaba con Ranma él no era así, él nunca decía lo que pensaba mucho menos lo que sentía-

Pero el sentir los brazos del chico jalándola hacia él provocó que Akane saliera de sus pensamientos para escucharle decir:

Pero ya que estas aquí y que estas despierta podemos.......

¡Ranma! Todos están en casa por favor se van a dar cuenta

Eso no me detuvo anoche y lo sabes

Anoche parecías poseído y realmente creo que nada te hubiera detenido, pero esta vez ten un poco de prudencia por favor márchate ahora y hablamos mañana ¡te lo suplico!

¡Bésame!-demando el chico-

No por favor, ahora no, papa se acaba de acostar debe estar despierto aun... ¡Ranma por favor!

Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo- dijo el joven a punto de perder el control-

¡Por favor escúchame, no, no ahora Ranma por favor!

Pero Ranma ya no escuchaba estaba concentrado en oler su cabello, lentamente comenzó a besar sus mejillas y su frente para seguir con su nariz y terminar con leve roce de sus labios, apenas y los tocaba, rozándolos como una caricia; siguió así algunos segundos y después bajo de sus labios hacia su cuello, la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó mas a él, volvió a besar sus labios pero ahora con mas pasión, con sus brazos acariciaba su espalda y su cuello.

Akane ya estaba perdida entre sus brazos, lo acariciaba de igual manera, se dejo tomar por la cintura y abrió sus piernas para que Ranma se acomodara entre ellas.

Él continuo acariciándola y rozando su miembro contra su pelvis, en un momento de lucidez Akane entre besos le suplico que parara, él le respondió que no, que no iba a parar, que iba a ser suya esa vez y todas las veces que él lo deseara; acto seguido la llevo hacia la cama en donde siguió acariciándola. Paro un segundo para separarse de ella y quitarse la camisa; posteriormente se acerca de nuevo a ella y comienza a besarla mientras desabrocha el camisón de su pijama, ella no llevaba sujetador lo cual dejo al chico campo libre para besar sus pechos y mordisquear sus pezones a placer mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el firme abdomen de la chica producto de toda una vida dedicada a las artes marciales.

El joven deslizaba sus dedos por su diminuta cintura ¡que equivocado estaba al llamarla cuerpo de ladrillo! ¡Maldición de todo lo que se había perdido por su estupidez! Con una de sus manos bajo hacia el trasero de Akane e introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de la pijama para tocar su piel, la saco de ahí y la introdujo de nueva cuenta pero por la parte de enfrente para tocar su intimidad, aunque desde su posición era algo incomodo ya que el elástico de la pijama de la chica le lastimaba. Pero como Akane comenzaba a excitarse, Ranma saco su mano y sin mas jalo las pijamas dejando a la chica tan solo con sus braguitas, la miro y le dijo, dime amor ¿quieres que me detenga?

Akane se incorporo sentándose en la cama lo toma por el cuello y le dice: ¡si te detienes ahora te mato!

Ranma sintió que la sangre le hervía, esa frase lo había enloquecido por completo, se abalanzo sobre ella quitándole las bragas y comenzó de nuevo su tarea de besarla y acariciarla pero esta vez sus besos y sus caricias estaban dominados por el ardiente deseo de poseerla. Esa mujer era de él y solo para él. Ya no podía aguantarse mas, bajo su pantalón lo suficiente para poder penetrar a la chica, no iba a perder tiempo en quitárselo, comenzó a embestirla desatando toda su pasión y olvidándose de todo y todos a su alrededor.

Desgraciadamente esa pasión desenfrenada no paso desapercibida para el resto de la familia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soun comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, al principio no les dio importancia, pero al intensificarse tan extraños sonidos se levanto de su cama y salió al pasillo; noto que los ruidos provenían de la habitación de su hija menor, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa habitación. Lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era saber con quien demonios estaba su hija; si durante la cena ese mal nacido de Io le había jurado que siempre había respetado a su hija pequeña. ¡Ese bastardo le había mentido de la manera más descarada posible! y para colmo ahora estaba burlándose de él de la manera más vil. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane con fuerza y determinación. Se paro durante unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, no podía distinguir con quien estaba su hija, pero de lo que hacía ese alguien con ella no había lugar a dudas.

Escucho como Akane casi imperceptiblemente lo llamaba Papa, mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrir su desnudez con las sabanas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso.

Soun caminó directo hacia su hija totalmente fuera de sí, gritándole que era una cualquiera, que no tenia vergüenza, se abalanzo sobre ella abofeteándola duramente, trato de volver a darle otro bofetón pero sintió que alguien lo detenía y no lo dejaba avanzar mas, ese alguien era muy fuerte "Io no es tan fuerte"- pensó - fue entonces cuando Soun se dio cuenta de quien era el tipo con el que estaba su hija.

¡Ranma! Pero... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a esta casa? -dijo con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y la desesperación-

Soun tranquilícese por favor yo puedo explicarlo todo -Ranma trataba de detenerlo pero Soun parecía estar en un estado de histeria incontenible-

Kasumi y Nabiki despertaron al escuchar los gritos de su padre. Al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo Nabiki corrió a casa de los Saotome para pedir ayuda a los padres de Ranma y suplicarles que lo sacaran de ahí antes de que algo mas grave ocurriera; mientras que Kasumi se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanita para poder tranquilizar a su padre. Por su parte Io y Ayame, que también se habían despertado ante el caos existente en la casa, estaban atónitos mirando lo que ocurría, durante algunos minutos ninguno supo que hacer hasta que Ayame corrió hacia Akane abrazándola mientras que Akane lloraba desconsolada pidiéndole perdón a su padre al tiempo que le suplicaba a Ranma que no lo dañara.

Ranma estaba fuera de si, no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a su mujer, pero trataba de controlarse al escuchar la voz de Akane suplicándole que no dañara a su padre. En un momento en el que Ranma creyó que Soun se había tranquilizado aflojo su agarre solo para que este lograra safarse y emprenderla de nuevo a golpes contra Akane mientras le reclamaba su falta de vergüenza. Ranma una vez más trato de contenerlo pero Soun totalmente desquiciado comenzó a pelear con él.

Nodoka y Genma llegaron a la casa de los Tendo seguidos por Nabiki. Genma al ver que su hijo estaba peleando con Soun corrió a separarlos; aprisiono a Ranma por detrás ayudado por Io, mientras Kasumi y Nabiki trataban de detener a su padre. Soun le gritaba a Genma que su hijo había deshonrado a su casa y a su hija y que tenía que pagar.

Genma le pedía que se tranquilizara que todo se iba a resolver, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener a Ranma, cosa que sabría que no podía hacer durante mucho tiempo. Por su parte Ranma amenazaba a Soun que si le tocaba un solo cabello a Akane lo mataría.

Nodoka avanzo en medio de la trifulca y entro en la habitación miro de reojo y con desdén a Akane quien se encontraba en el suelo mientras lloraba sobre el regazo de su amiga Ayame. Nodoka separo algunas ropas de la cama y descubrió la cubierta, miro a Akane y después miro a Soun y le dijo: tu hija no fue deshonrada al menos no por mi hijo-refirió lo anterior señalando la cama- la cual estaba obviamente sin rastro de sangre.

Akane levanto su cara y miro fijamente a Nodoka vio odio en su rostro y eso le dolió y le preocupo no alcanzaba a comprender porque Nodoka se comportaba así, como explicarle que no había mancha porque su hijo ya la había tomado una noche antes y que ella misma se había encargado de borrar toda prueba al lavar las ropas de su cama esa misma mañana.

Ranma por su parte no soporto más y se soltó del agarre de su padre e Io arrojándolos al suelo.

- ¡Madre! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Defendiendo a mi familia eso es lo que hago, hijo ella no es digna de ti

¡No te atrevas a juzgarla!

¡Y todavía la defiendes! es obvio que ella ya sé a metido en la cama de otros ahí tienes delante de tuyo a uno de su lista –dijo esto señalando a Io-

Io intervino sin dejar tiempo a que Ranma respondiera

Señora le aseguro que esto es un malentendido, Akane es una persona honorable y ha llevado una vida digna dentro de la facultad y fuera de ella. nadie le ha faltado al respeto y ella tampoco le ha faltado en nada a su familia. El único aquí que tiene que dar explicaciones es su hijo.

Ayame se había levantado para ayudar a vestirse a Akane, Soun al darse cuenta de esto se adelanto a las chicas y fue hacia el armario, empezó a sacar la ropa de Akane gritándole que sé fuera de su casa que ya no era su hija, que de ahora en adelante ella estaba muerta para él.

Ranma trato de ir tras Soun pero Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi lo detuvieron, Nabiki le dijo a Io y Ayame que sacaran a Akane de ahí.

Akane estaba en shock, para ella todo era borroso y confuso, no era capaz de asimilar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ayame e Io la sacaron de ahí diciéndole que era lo mejor mientras las cosas se tranquilizaba y su padre entraba en razón.

Ranma trato de hablar con Akane pero Io y Ayame al igual que Nabiki y Kasumi le suplicaran que permitiera que sacaran a Akane de ahí que después arreglarían todo cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran, todo eso ocurría mientras Nodoka observaba de pie fríamente la situación.

Ranma se soltó del agarre aventando a su padre y a las chicas al suelo se dirigió hasta Soun con desesperación le suplico por su perdón, le dijo que Akane no había tenido la culpa de nada, que él la amaba, que cegado por los celos la había hecho suya, pero que él repararía su falta casándose con ella.

Nodoka intervino una vez mas, diciendo

Tu no tienes que casarte con ella ya que Akane a sido desheredada por tanto ya no pertenece a esta familia y al ver lo poco honorable que es esta familia a nosotros no nos queda mas remedio que retirar nuestra palabra de compromiso.

¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA MAMA, NADIE ENTIENDE NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON ELLA POR EL COMPROMISO SI NO PORQUE LA AMO!

Soun se para frente a Ranma y lo toma por el cuello mientras le dice:

Tu desgraciado ¡crees que no sé que traicionaste nuestra escuela y que egoístamente te vendiste para obtener tu cura! Después de eso vienes a mi casa, deshonras a mi hija y ahora tus padres viene a poner en duda el honor de mi familia- Soun temblaba por la furia contenida y continuo diciéndole- No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi casa ni de mi familia y en lo que respecta a esa a la que tú dices amar, "TE JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE MI ESPOSA Y DE TODOS MIS ANTEPASADOS QUE SI TE ACERCAS A ELLA VOY A MATARLA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, prefiero verla muerta que casada contigo". Nadie que lleve mi apellido se va a casar con un Saotome, porque los Saotome y los Tendo de ahora en adelante son enemigos.

Ranma se soltó sin la menor dificultad y tomando por el cuello a su querido suegro le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos:

Yo le juro que todo aquel que le haga el menor daño a Akane aunque sea de palabra es hombre muerto.

A lo Soun simplemente respondió:

Pues bien tu mismo tienes la solución, si no quieres que nada le pase a Akane no te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Se soltó del agarre del chico y le dio la espalda.

Ranma miro fijamente a sus padres y avanzo hacia la salida sin dirigirles la palabra. Ellos caminaron tras él hasta su casa y vieron como Ranma tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa. Genma le dijo que era lo mejor que se olvidara de Akane ya que el tampoco consentiría que esa mujerzuela formara parte de su familia. Nodoka no dijo nada, pero su lenguaje corporal demostraba que apoyaba a su marido por completo.

Ranma les dijo que si ellos no aceptaban que Akane se casara con el, renunciaría a la escuela de combate libre. Pero Genma no lo escucho lo único que le interesaba saber cual era la cura para la maldición, no le importaba el sufrimiento de su hijo ni el daño que le habían causado a Akane, desesperadamente Genma le exigía a su hijo que le dijera cual era la cura ¿cómo la había obtenido? Ranma lo miro a la cara y con una sonrisa de medio lado simplemente le dijo:

¡Nunca! ¡me oyes! nunca te voy a dar la cura si yo no puedo tener lo que quiero tu tampoco lo vas a tener.

Hijo algún día entenderás que es lo mejor, que Akane no es la mujer ideal para ti, pero no puedo aceptar que te cases con una mujer que ya estuvo con otros hombres.

Tú no sabes de lo que hablas papa yo...

No Ranma tu padre tiene razón –dijo Nodoka interrumpiendo a su hijo- no aceptamos esa unión, tal vez sea duro ahora pero algún día entenderás que es lo mejor para ti.

No madre algún día ustedes entenderán el daño que me están haciendo y sobre todo el daño que le hacen a ella, pero ese día ya será demasiado tarde. De hecho ya es demasiado tarde. Adiós.

Y sin decir mas tomo sus cosas y salió de esa casa jurando no volver jamás.

Fin del flash back.-

Un suspiro profundo proveniente de la chica regreso a Ranma a la realidad. Miro a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, le da un beso en la frente, abrazándola con fuerza mientras pensó:

"No puedo decirte que tu propio padre me amenazo con matarte si me acercaba a ti"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

fin del capitulo 10, espero les haya gustado, me costo mucho tiempo escribir este capitulo ya que en esta parte comienzo a resolver algunos detalles que había dejado sin aclarar, claro esta solo algunos, porque esto aun no termina, Así que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y mil gracias por su paciencia.

Mi mail:

P.D. gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo y les seguro que por nada del mudo abandonare mis historias y menos esta que es tan especial para mi.

Besos!

Bonnie


	11. Chapter 11

¿Y después de ti que?

**Notas de edición: 08-12-09. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos es el clímax de la historia la cual sufrirá algunas variantes como es mi costumbre ¡me gustan que las historias tomen rumbos inesperados! Espero que la disfruten y manden sus comentarios créanme que todas las opiniones son bien recibidas. **

**¡Besos!**

Capitulo 11 "Los fantasmas regresan"

Un suspiro profundo proveniente de la chica regreso a Ranma a la realidad, miro a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente abrazándola con fuerza mientras piensa:

"No puedo decirte que tu propio padre me amenazo con matarte si me acercaba a ti"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane vio sus ojos y vio dolor reflejado en ellos, pero le dolía el hecho que no lo compartiera con ella.

Ranma sin decir más sé separo de ella y entro a la habitación, una vez dentro se cambio de ropa y recorrió el camino hacia la puerta principal de la suite. Salio cerrando la puerta tras de sí para que ella no se diera cuenta que lloraba; él sabia perfectamente que si el salía en ese momento de la habitación ella se marcharía también y esta vez sería algo definitivo.

Salió del hotel y camino sin rumbo dando tiempo a que ella se marchara "eso era lo mejor" –se decía así mismo- así debió ser desde el principio, ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos pero su estúpido amor por ella lo había llevado a ese extremo. ¡Sería mejor dejarla ir! ¿Porque no pudo dejarla ir antes? ¿Por qué simplemente no acepto la negativa de Soun? Simplemente no lo pudo soportar, fue por ella y la hizo vivir un infierno y todo por su egoísmo, por quererla a su lado sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos".

Anduvo caminando sin rumbo durante algunas horas, supuso que sería tiempo suficiente para que ella se hubiese cansado de esperarlo y se hubiese marchado y decidió regresar. Al volver al hotel subió lentamente hacia su cuarto por las escaleras de servicio no quería toparse con nadie en el elevador; recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaba a su suite y a medida que sus pasos lo acercaban a su destino sentía que el corazón le oprimía por dentro de su pecho, pero tenia que ser fuerte si ella se había marchado el tendría que aceptarlo de una vez y para siempre. Llego al umbral de su habitación y durante algunos minutos dudo en abrir la puerta, finalmente lo hizo deseando de todo corazón que ella se hubiera marchado.

Caminando lentamente hacía la habitación de la suite, pero para su sorpresa al llegar vio a la chica dormida en la cama. Se acerco a lentamente sin dejar de verla ni un instante temía que si cerraba los ojos al abrirlos ella ya no estaría mas ahí, rogaba que esa visión no fuera producto de su imaginación o de su anhelo por querer conservarla a su lado a pesar de todo. Se recostó por un lado, la abrazó tiernamente rodeándola por completo con sus brazos, "si, era ella y era real" ella le sonríe entre sueños y le dice "que bueno que ya estas aquí amor" él llora en silencio, es un llanto de alegría porque ella aun estaba ahí, ahí con él.

"Ella no era culpable de nada solo había sido la victima en todo esto, tendría que recompensarla y darle el lugar que se merece, pero ¿como haría para que "el" no se enterase...? ¡Maldición si no fuera el padre de Akane ya se habría desecho de él desde hace algunos años atrás!". Ranma se atemorizo por un instante de sus propios pensamientos. No le gustaba pensar en ello pues temía que su rencor nublara su juicio y lo obligara a cometer una locura, locura que por supuesto Akane jamás le perdonaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por los ventanales del balcón de la suite dándoles directamente en la cara a la pareja que dormía plácidamente; Akane al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara abrió los ojos algo molesta pues aun tenia mucho sueño. Se sentó en la cama pesadamente camino hasta los ventanales y cerro las persianas de la ventana del balcón, así que de nueva cuenta la habitación quedo a oscuras, ella volvió a recostarse en la cama, vio a Ranma con los ojos entreabiertos y abrazándolo le dijo: lo siento aun tengo mucho sueño, el solo sonrío y la abrazo de nuevo para seguir plácidamente dormidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una rubia chica tomaba su desayuno aun molesta pensando en la vergüenza que paso la noche anterior con su jefe " pero quien demonios sería esa tipa que estaba con él" durante los últimos meses que había estado trabajando para él nunca se entero de que hubiera alguna mujer a su lado, nunca le había conocido a ninguna y de repente de la nada sale ella. Antes de trabajar para él ella había estudiado todo acerca de su vida, aunque era muy reservado con respecto a su vida personal, no había nada trascendental en ella, solo unos padres que vivían en el distrito de Nerima y ex-amigos porque ya que no mantenía contacto con nadie de ahí.

Tenia que averiguar más, de alguna manera tenía que saber todo acerca de él, para no llevarse otra desagradable sorpresa como la de la noche anterior.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una alejada aldea escondida en las montañas de china, una amazona veía su hijo varón de tres años jugar con su tatarabuela. Lo miraba orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo algo recelosa, se daba cuenta que su bisabuela mas que jugar con su tataranieto estaba enseñándole algunas técnicas de combate y eso le preocupaba un poco Mao-san ante sus ojos era solo un bebe.

Cologne vio a shampoo notando la preocupación de la amazona por lo que se limito a decirle a su nieta:

Niña tu hijo va a estar bien ¡yo estoy con él! le estoy enseñando a utilizar sus sentidos al máximo, vas a ver que cuando termine con él nadie en este mundo va a saber que Mao-san esta ciego.

Lo sé abuela mi hijo va a estar bien ¡porque mi hijo es perfecto!

Shampoo, se sentía orgullosa del hijo tan maravilloso al cual había dado a luz después de casarse con Mousse, aunque por ser varón la ley amazona exigía que el niño debía permanecer en las afueras de la aldea al lado de su padre. Aunque debido a la ceguera de Mao-san a Shampoo le estaba permitido pasar más tiempo con él. El pequeño tenia gran talento en el arte marcial, había desarrollado de manera impresionantes el resto de sus sentidos, el niño se orientaba mejor que nadie en la aldea, a sus escasos años vagaba por los bosques y conocía le terreno de igual manera que los ancianos que habían vivido toda su vida en la aldea. Si, definitivamente Shampoo había dado a luz a un gran guerrero, lo único que le hacia falta en ese momento para ser completamente feliz, era embarazarse de nuevo, soñaba con darle una a su hijo una hermanita, si, tenia que ser hembrita para que su linaje de amazona trascendiera de esa manera su felicidad sería completa.

Shampoo se despidió de Mao-San diciéndole:

Mi pequeño bebe eres fuerte y hermoso ¡se buen niño y cuida bien de papá!

El niño solo asintió con su cabeza

¡ah! y dile a papá que mamá ira pronto a visitarlos.

El niño le regala una enorme sonrisa a su madre acto seguido corrio rumbo a la casa de su padre. Colong que había escuchado el comentario de su nieta la miro interrogante, la amazona solo sonrío y se limito a decir:

Shampoo quiere otro bebe, además extraña a su marido "¡ah! Quien iba a decir que Mousse seria tan buen amante."

Colong sonrío ante el comentario de su nieta, a pesar de todo Shampoo tenía razón ya era hora de otro bebe, Mao-san crecía rápido y la aldea necesitaba una sucesora amazona, si, definitivamente eso era lo mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas mas tarde Ranma y Akane terminaban de hacer el amor de nuevo se abrazaban y besaban lentamente ninguno de los dos quería separase del otro.

mmm Ranma te he dicho que te amo

No, al menos no esta mañana ya estaba apunto de reclamarte

Jaja ¡te amo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Ranma?

Mmm no lo se… te apetece quedarnos en la cama y seguir haciendo el amor

¡Quedarnos en la cama!

¿No te agrada la idea?

mmm no lo se, también podemos hacerlo en la piscina privada de la suite o en el jacuzzi.

Jajajaja donde tú quieras amor, ¿Akane te he dicho que te amo?

No, al menos no esta mañana ¡estaba a punto de reclamarte!

Te amo y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para compensarte todos estos años que has sufrido por causa mía ¡te lo prometo! Esto terminara pronto, confía en mí.

Akane mira con algo de incredulidad a su esposo ¡seria posible que por fin pueda hacer una vida feliz al lado de su esposo! Un sentimiento de inseguridad la embargo pero de inmediato lo deshecho tenia que aprender a confiar y a creer en su esposo al final ella necesitaba desesperadamente creerle porque después de él, su vida ya no tenia sentido.

Ranma lo prometes, prometes que estaremos juntos definitivamente.

No, no te lo prometo, te juro, ¡te juro que estaremos juntos! porque sin ti nada me importa, después de ti ya no hay nada para mi Akane, tu lo eres todo para mi.

Ranma deseaba de todo corazón compensar el daño que le había hecho a su esposa. Él ahora comprendía que el hecho de haber reprimido su amor por ella durante tanto tiempo sumado a sus celos y a su inseguridad, lo convirtieron en un caballo desbocado, perdía totalmente el control con ella; aún hoy en día a pesar de que tenia un mayor control de si mismo y de sus técnicas, le era difícil muy difícil dominar su pasión por ella, todo en su vida empezaba y terminaba con ella, después de ella solo quedaba la nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un joven entrenaba duramente en su gimnasio; estaba ansioso por la pelea de que se avecinaba, sabia que estaba preparado para ella, hacia años que la estaba esperando "¡mañana será tu fin Ranma! ¡Mañana Será mi gran día!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma recibe una llamada a su suite por parte de su entrenador informándole que la pelea seria la día siguiente a las 10:00 de la noche y que después de ahí se haría un pequeño cóctel con la prensa y agencias de publicidad; Katase insistió con Ranma señalándole que tenia el serio compromiso de asistir, a partir de ahí, estaba libre esa noche pero al día siguiente tendría que viajar de nuevo a cumplir con el resto de sus compromisos.

Ranma aun sin colgar el auricular vio a su esposa a un lado de él, dudo por un momento, colgó el aurícular y le dijo:

Mañana a las 10:00pm es la pelea

Y contra quien peleas

no lo se

¿Cómo es posible que no sepas contra quien peleas? No deberías estar tan confiando

no te preocupes por mi ¡yo no voy a perder!

No deberías ser tan arrogante alguna día se puede acabar tu suerte

Ranma la miro molesto

No soy arrogante nunca he ganado un solo campeonato por "suerte" si no porque soy el mejor y esta vez no será la excepción.

Akane volteo su cara hacia otro lado, discutir con Ranma sobre eso era una tontería. La verdad era que Ranma siempre había ganado, no se podría decir que fácilmente pero tampoco le había costado mucho sudor, de hecho era uno de los principales cambios que veía en él, ahora no pasaba los días previas a un combate obsesionado con ganar, simplemente sabía que iba a ganar.

Tengo que salir a hablar con mi manager regreso en cuanto pueda.

Ranma interrumpió los pensamientos de Akane, ella solo se limito a decir

Bien - contesto algo molesta.

Cuando su esposo salio de la habitación descolgó el auricular y llamo a su oficina, tenia que reportarse con Yuca quien la había estado cubriendo desde su encuentro con Ranma y como era de esperarse no se encontraba nada contenta. Yuca sabía todo lo que Akane sufría al lado de Ranma era la única que sabía que ellos dos estaban casados, ni siquiera Io o Ayame lo sabían, ellos solo sospechaban que esa relación no se había terminado del todo, aunque Akane se negara a hablar de ello.

Yuca le informo a Akane que Io había dejado instrucciones para que ella estuviera presente en el cóctel que se daba después del torneo de combate libre. Io fue tajante con eso Akane –apunto Yuca- la mayoría de los patrocinadores trabajan con esta empresa y es parte de tu trabajo atenderlos.

Akane colgó el auricular… pensó que de cualquier manera Ranma se iría después de la pelea y aún no habían hablado sobre lo que iban a hacer después o si todo iba a seguir como antes.

Al siguiente día Ranma y Akane estaban comiendo. Ranma solo ordeno algo ligero ya que tenía que marcharse al gimnasio para prepararse para la pelea. Akane le pregunto sobre lo que harían después de la pelea a lo que el chico contesto que se tenia que marchar al día siguiente muy temprano, tenia programada una gira de un mes. A chica solo bajo los ojos dolida "se repetía la misma historia, el se marchaba de nuevo". Ranma al notar la tristeza de Akane se apuro a decirle que haría lo imposible por venir en alguna fecha que estuviera disponible o que pudiera cambiar.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sabia que eso iba a pasar, el siempre prometía que todo iba a cambiar y al final se marchaba como siempre.

Ranma la besa en los labios recoge su maleta y sale de la suite; ella recordo que no le dijo a su esposo que ella estaría en el cóctel esa noche. "que mas da" -pensó- de cualquier manera seremos dos desconocidos esta noche. Miro a su alrededor y se pregunto a si misma que seguía haciendo sola en esa habitación, da lo mismo que me vaya ahora o mañana en la mañana, se levanto de la mesa, tomo sus cosas y salio de la suite rumbo a su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma estaba entrenando en un área del gimnasio reservada para él, en algún momento durante su entrenamiento sintió que era observado por alguien, voltea hacia el lugar donde sentía que provenía esa mirada pero no ve a nadie cerca, decidió ignorar ese presentimiento y siguió concentrado en su entrenamiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tu rival ya esta aquí entrenando, se le ve muy confiado, creo que la fama se le ha subió a la cabeza, en verdad se siente invulnerable ¡va a ser pan comido para ti!

No hay que confiarse demasiado kunaka, no con Ranma…

Estoy seguro que con el entrenamiento que has recibido con nosotros no solo vas a derrotarlo si no que obtendrás para nosotros todo el poder del dragón ancestral ¡¡¡esta será nuestra gran noche!!!

Si por fin voy a derrotarlo… "después de esto será como siempre lo he soñado… seré digno de ti Akane… voy a buscarte una vez que destruya a Ranma".

Te quedaste muy pensativo

No es nada, solo necesito concentrarme para esta noche porque físicamente ya estoy listo.

Así se habla muchacho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma continuaba con su entrenamiento aunque más que físico su entrenamiento consistía en armonizar todo ser, tenia que lograr que su fuerza, su inteligencia y sus sentimientos fueran una sola unidad de lo contrario estaría en desventaja frente a su adversario ya que su propia fuerza se volvería en su contra. Tenia que lograr una calma total y absoluta; cosa que particularmente ese día seria fácil ya que Akane estaba de vuelta a su lado, eso le devolvía la paz que necesitaba para canalizar toda su fuerza, ¡hoy sería indestructible!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane llego radiante a su oficina, su sonrisa era tan evidente que ni siquiera Io pudo quitársela del rostro mientras le reclamaba su falta de profesionalismo.

Es él verdad volviste con él.

Io yo… preferiría no hablar de eso ahora

Ni ahora ni nunca, es que nunca quieres hablar de ello, espero que él sepa apreciar todo lo que haces por el.

Ya te dije que no voy a hablar de eso…

Esta bien, esta bien... esta noche en el cóctel solo quiero que sepas que él va a estar ahí, es la primera vez que coinciden en un evento público espero que eso no te ocasione ningún problema.

No te preocupes no tiene porque haberlo. Solo te pido un favor si vas a mandar cámaras que nunca me tomen cuando este cerca de él, procura que nunca aparezcamos en una misma toma o si es preciso que yo no aparezca en ninguna, asegurate que nadie pueda relacionar que estábamos en el mismo sitio a la misma hora.

¿Siempre me he preguntado porque tanto misterio Akane? Que mas da que estén en el mismo sitio… nadie va a sospechar que ustedes son pareja o que lo fueron solo por estar en el mismo cóctel rodeado de 200 personas, en cualquier caso a él lo podrían relacionar con mas de 50 chicas que van a estar ahí antes que relacionarlo contigo.

Omm gracias amigo…

No seas tonta, sabes de que hablo, tú eres una ejecutiva que nada tiene que ver con las artes marciales salvo que diseñes alguna campaña publicitaria.

Eso es ahora, pero si alguien de mi pasado estuviera ahí, o de casualidad alguien relacione que Ranma y yo estemos en el mismo lugar, no se iba a tragar la idea que el y yo somos perfectos desconocidos.

Pues vamos a cruzar los dedos bonita para que ningún fantasma del pasado aparezca en escena durante el cóctel.

Jajajaja payaso…

Mira como me tratas, abusas de mí porque yo te adoro bonita…

Calma que le digo a Ayame que andas de Don Juan…

Ella sabe que eres mi amor platónico y lo acepta

¡Ayame! -dice Akane poniéndose de pie simulando que ira en busca de la chica-

Calma… uyy ya no aguantas ni una broma…

Jajajaja

Jajajaja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya están por terminar las peleas preliminares **Ranma **¿preparado para la acción?

Si ya estoy listo -contesto sin más- para él era solo una pelea más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Están a punto de anunciar el combate principal **Ryoga** ¿listo para la pelea?

Estoy preparado para matar o morir

¡Bien Así se habla!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la cabina de locución ubicada en lo alto del gimnasio el presentador anunciaba la pelea estelar de la noche.

Damas y caballeros esta a punto de comenzar la pelea estelar de la noche, el actual campeón mundial y poseedor del titulo por quinto año consecutivo se presenta esta noche para demostrarnos porque es el campeón de campeones. Querido publico ya esta aquí "El graaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn Ranmaaaaaaaa Saotomeeeeeeeeeee"

Hubo una gran ovación del público, se ve a Ranma recorriendo los pasillos hasta el centro de la explanada central del gimnasio en donde se llevara a cabo la pelea. Se para, saluda al público y estos enloquecen. El comentarista de la pelea hace su siguiente presentación.

Nuestro campeón nunca a sido derrotado ¿será esta su primera vez? Nuestro retador piensa que si, que será el quien derrumbe la marca de invicto al actual campeón. Querido publico les presento a Ryogaaaa Hibikiiii

Ryoga también es bien recibido por el publico aunque no igual que Ranma, camina lentamente por el pasillo opuesto al que entro Ranma llega a la explanada y se para frente a él.

Ranma sonríe al ver a Ryoga se da cuenta, como siempre, que el chico va por todo. Puede sentir todo el cúmulo de sentimientos negativos de Ryoga y de inmediato descubre que no esta ante cualquier rival ¡Ryoga esta ahí para matar o morir! "esta noche si que prometía una buena pelea".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryoga por su lado se da cuenta que Ranma se emociona ante su presencia, pero también noto que su oponente no se intimidó ante el poder de su Ki como el esperaba; por un momento eso le preocupo pero después pensó, que como siempre, Ranma solo trataba de fanfarronear "pronto te borrare esa sonrisa"-penso-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La lucha comenzó de inmediato el referí solo tuvo una fracción de segundos para retirarse de la explanada antes de ser atrapado en medio de la lucha de estos dos titanes; el publico estaba enloquecido ante tal demostración de fuerza y poder. Los minutos avanzaban y no parecía hacer merma en ninguno de los dos, seguían luchando con la misma intensidad. En algún momento de la pelea Ryoga sintió que tenia la fuerza suficiente para dominar la pelea, Ranma peleaba igual que siempre, su técnica no había variado en nada, estaba peleando exactamente igual que como peleo por última vez con él seis años atrás. Si recordaba bien esa pelea fue justo antes de la última boda fallida de Ranma y Akane, esa pelea fue en donde se vio obligado a renunciar a Akane por haber perdido el combate. Pero eso no iba a suceder otra vez, Ranma no se había quedado con ella y el ahora estaba listo para derrotarlo para lograr al fin ser digno de ella.

Cuarenta minutos después Ryoga perdía un poco la paciencia Ranma no cambiaba de estrategia ni de técnicas, el joven de la pañoleta amarilla había podido esquivar los ataques de Ranma fácilmente… aunque lo que resultaba muy extraño era que el tampoco había podido tocar a Ranma ni una sola vez… el si había usado algunas técnicas que Ranma desconocía o debía de desconocer. Tratando de descontrolar a su oponente Ryoga se decidió por el ataque verbal.

Que pasa afeminado… en alguna ocasión durante la noche piensas mostrar algún truco nuevo o eso es todo lo que tienes ¡no creo que en seis años no hayas podido aprender algo nuevo!

Que susceptible estas hoy p-chan y yo que pensaba que era divertido recordar los viejos tiempos, aquella pelea de hace 6 años fue una buena pelea ¿no lo crees?

Quieres decir que has estado jugando todo este tiempo ¡maldito!

¿Qué pasa p-chan no fue una buena pelea para ti? Ups creo que no ahora recuerdo que tu perdiste jajajajaja mmm si eso debe ser, creo que por eso no estas tan dispuesto a recordar los viejos tiempos en donde siempre perdías ante mi.

Eso va a cambiar esta noche, hace 6 años que espero esta revancha, hace 6 años… que espero verte derrotado y humillado y que mejor manera que en un evento de talla mundial como este el cual es televisado y visto en todo el mundo.

Jajajaja ¿Qué ahora quieres ser actor de telenovelas porque es tan importante que salgas por televisión? Jajajaja lamento decirte que lo único va a ver el mundo entero es como pierdes una vez más ante mi, p-chan porque no aceptas de una vez ¡que no puedes derrotarme!

Agggggg ¡maldito! Vas a perder no solo la pelea, vas a perder la vida y ella lo va a ver ¡te va a ver derrotado a mi pies suplicando por tu vida!

Ranma al escucharlo hablar entendió todo "Ryoga peleaba por ella" ¡por Akane! ¡Por su Akane! Quería la revancha del enfrentamiento que tuvieron seis años atrás en donde lo obligo a renunciar a ella.

¿Hablas de Akane? –dijo Ranma en un tono sepulcral.

Tú no supiste retenerla, perdiste tu derecho a ella, así que una vez que te mate voy a buscarla y donde quiera que este voy a hacerla mía.

Esto es absurdo Ryoga ¿sabes acaso donde vive? ¡talvez esta casada con alguien más! ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella querría estar contigo? ¡no seas idiota Ryoga!

Su familia me dijo que hasta donde ellos saben sigue viviendo en Londres y que no esta con nadie.

La pelea seguía desarrollándose mientras que ellos mantenían esta breve conversación; conversación con la que Ranma enloquecía cada vez más "¡que se habrá creído ese idiota!" "¿Qué le hacia pensar que podía venir a reclamar a Akane después de seis años?" "maldición" ¡eso tenia que acabar de una buena vez y para siempre! Nada mas eso le faltaba que estuvieran reapareciendo todos los locos enamorados de Akane para reclamarla como suya "Akane ES MIA, solo MIa"- pensaba- si no lo entendía por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas. Esa noche ese idiota o aceptaba apartarse de Akane para siempre o tendría que morir.

Ya me canse de juegos p-chan, ahora vamos a pelear en serio- dijo Ranma poniéndose de frente a Ryoga.

Ryoga palideció, la mirada de Ranma había cambiado, su actitud, su Ki, el Ranma que estaba frente a él ahora no era el mismo con el que había estado peleando minutos atrás, sus ojos… ¡sus ojos! Su mirada era tan oscura… su ojos se veían oscuros; Ryoga en un intento desesperado por mantener la calma y no demostrar miedo, le contesto.

Ya era hora afeminado, así me gusta, odiaba tener que derrotarte tan miserablemente.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre él sin darle tiempo a nada su ataque fue directo, perfecto y fulminante, no había error ni en su técnica ni en sus movimientos, el publico observaba maravillado, la pelea parecía una danza perfectamente coreografiada de una obra de teatro, pero el combate estaba lejos de ser una representación teatral, el drama era real, ahí estaban peleando dos hombres a muerte, cuando empezó a correr la sangre, la audiencia se dividió unos empezaron a incomodarse y otros a involucrarse más y más. Ranma tenía dominado a Ryoga pero él se negaba a rendirse.

Ríndete de una vez maldito

¡Nunca! aun puedo derrotarte, ella… ella tiene que verte derrotado y yo...cof, cof –decía Ryoga mientras escupía sangre-

Ranma enfurecido arremetió su ataque con más fuerza, Ryoga estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, pero Ranma lo tomo del cuello y le hablo a la cara para asegurarse de que el chico cerdo comprendiera el mensaje.

¿Quieres saber donde esta Akane?

Ryoga abrió lentamente los ojos vio el rostro de Ranma frente al suyo en ese momento lo comprendió… Ranma no había estado peleando por defender su marca de invicto, al igual que él había estado peleando por ella… por Akane, ¿pero porque?

No contestas infeliz… pues de cualquier manera te lo voy a decir, Akane desde hace 5 años esta en el mismo lugar ¡a mi lado! Quieres que sea más específico en mi cama… ¿Por qué? Porque ella es mi mujer ¡entiendes! ¡¡¡MI MUJER!!!

¡¡¡¡¡ MIENTES!!!!

Lastima que no vas a salir vivo de aquí, de lo contrario te invitaría a la suite de mi hotel en donde Akane espera por mi con una botella de champaña para celebrar mi triunfo, pero no te preocupes p-chan nos tomaremos una copa en tu memoria.

No te creo… yo te voy a derrotar…

Ya estoy harto de ti Ryoga y de tus sueños estupidoz, Akane siempre fue mía solo mía y así será por siempre, ¡¡esta noche vas a entender de una vez por todas que ella es mia y ni tu ni nadie la va a separar de mi!!

Entonces vas a tener que matarme porque solo muerto vas a impedir que yo siga luchando por ella.

No será la primera vez que mate a alguien por ella.

Ryoga comprendió que Ranma hablaba en serio ¡¡lo iba a matar!! Su mente empezó a recrear escenas del pasado, lo iba a matar como mato a saffron cuando creyó muerta a Akane. Pero el no moriría tan fácilmente, el pelearía hasta el final.

Los siguientes minutos fueron interminables tanto para la audiencia como para los contrincantes… fue una pelea por demás sangrienta. Ryoga al sentirse perdido volcó todo su poder contra Ranma logrando herirle considerablemente, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo; cuando Ranma estuvo a punto del darle el golpe final a Ryoga el juez ordeno parar la pelea, al ver que Ranma no obedecía intervinieron otros luchadores tratando de pararlo sin conseguirlo, fue hasta que intervino Sen, que lograron controlar a Ranma. Lo sacaron de la explanada llevándolo a los vestidores, el joven de la trenza estaba mal herido pero se negó a ir al hospital tenia que hablar con Akane…necesitaba verla.

A diferencia de Ryoga que fue trasladado en ambulancia a la unidad de terapia intensiva mas cercana… cuando llego al hospital Ryoga ya había perdido la conciencia, estaba en coma, sus signos vitales eran apenas perceptibles….cualquiera diría que el chico del pañuelo amarillo no quería vivir y se estaba entregando a la muerte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capitulo 11. O_Ou lo se me quedo muy sangriento y dark… ejem… ejem… no me odien todo tiene una razón de ser. Creo…. o_O Pero eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

P.D. perdón si no escribí correctamente saffron…este no logro recordar si lo escribí correctamente.^^

Tokis, mary-chan, shakka lo prometido es deuda ahí esta un capitulo mas.

Besos a todos y gracias por su paciencia.

Bonnie.


	12. Chapter 12

¿Y después de ti que?

By

Bonnie

Notas de edición: Hola aquí estoy de nuevo cumpliendo con mi promesa de actualizar. Este será el ultimo capitulo que edite ya que el próximo será un capitulo nuevo y puedo adelantarles que sucederá algo inesperado. Pero por ahora les dejo el capítulo 12 y espero sus comentarios los cuales agradezco de antemano y quiero que sepan que los guardo en un carpeta especial y cada que me falta inspiración los vuelvo a leer para darme ánimos y seguir.

------------------------------------------------------------oooooo----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12 "Los fantasmas regresan" II parte

Akane se encontraba en su departamento preparándose para el cóctel, se sentía nerviosa e inquieta era la primera vez que se encontraría con Ranma en un evento público, obviamente le era más fácil fingir que no lo conocía cuando él no estaba presente; sin embargo, su mayor preocupación giraba entorno a sus propias reacciones. Se preguntaba si soportaría ver como todas las chicas se lanzaban contra el, en realidad no quería atormentarse con esos pensamientos, tenia que estar tranquila y serena para afrontar lo que venia.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Yuca quien hablaba para decirle lo que había ocurrido durante la pelea, se sintió desfallecer al enterarse quien fue el contrincante de su marido ¡Ryoga!- Fue mas un suspiro que una exclamación mientras sentía que un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo; Sin poder decir una palabra más Akane soltó el teléfono y salio corriendo de su departamento. Paro el primer taxi que vio, una vez dentro le daba indicaciones al chofer mientras hablaba por su móvil preguntando en todos los hospitales por Ranma ó por Ryoga de este ultimo fue de quien obtuvo información e inmediatamente le indico al chofer que la llevara hasta el nosocomio donde se encontrará el chico.

Al llegar al hospital acudió a toda prisa para preguntar sobre el estado de salud del joven peleador con la esperanza de hablar con el y de obtener alguna información sobre Ranma. Pero, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue: que aunque habían logrado estabilizarlo su condición era muy grave y se reservaban su pronóstico.

Su desesperación se incremento al enterarse de que solo habían ingresado a Ryoga, Yuca le había asegurado que Ranma también había resultado herido. Luchaba consigo misma para controlar sus manos y su cuerpo que no dejaban de temblar, ya ni hablar de sus lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas mientras trataba de localizar a Ranma pero este no le respondía ni en el hotel, ni en su móvil. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado? ¿Donde estaba Ranma? Camino lentamente hacia terapia intensiva era obvio que no podría hablar con Ryoga pero al menos quería verlo. Su mente viajo tiempo atrás, recordaba muy bien cuando fue la última vez que vio al chico de la pañoleta amarilla " que curioso"- pensó - la última vez que lo vio fue 6 años atrás en la que creía había sido la última batalla entre ellos dos –sonrió con ironía- nunca supo cual había sido la razón de esa pelea, no era realmente algo que le preocupara al menos no en aquel momento, esos dos nunca habían necesitado una excusa para pelear, pero jamás ni en sus mas intensas pesadillas hubiese creído que sus batallas llegarían hasta ese punto. Jamás se lo había dicho a Ranma pero Ryoga después de perder en aquella ocasión contra Ranma le confeso su amor y se marcho jurando algún día ser digno de su amor.

Ella siempre creyó que Ryoga confundía cariño con amor, ellos solo eran amigos, de cualquier manera en ese tiempo solo existía Ranma para ella – ¡Ranma! se tallo fuertemente la cara conteniendo fuertemente las ganas de gritar ya no podía con esa opresión en el pecho la angustia la carcomía por dentro -¡Ranma! Maldita sea ¿Dónde demonios estas?- no le importo que las enfermeras la hicieran callar y que el resto de las personas en la sala la vieran como a una loca- necesitaba gritar, realmente lo necesitaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma aún mal herido como estaba todavía le restaban fuerzas para destruir cada parte de la suite al notar que akane no estaba ahí. Estaba fuera de si, nadie contestaba en el departamento de la chica y no había una sola persona en el maldito hotel que hubiese visto salir a Akane ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido? Abatido se tumbo en el suelo de la suite, mientras Sen buscaba desesperadamente la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón para que acudiera al hospital.

Ranma al ver la desesperación del monje, le dijo que se tranquilizara que se encontraba bien, que lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Akane. Sen no podía entender porque la obsesión de Ranma por su esposa. Ella solo lograba alterarlo, desquiciarlo, ella era la razón por la que Ranma no había lograba contener toda la furia del dragón a pesar de los años que llevaba tratando de controlar esa técnica; Su relación con ella lo desestabilizaba y esos pequeños desequilibrios ocasionaban resultados tan devastadores como el de esa noche.

Pero era imposible razonar con Ranma en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurría era ayudarlo a encontrar a Akane, de esa manera se tranquilizaría y lo convencería de recibir atención medica. Ya se ocuparía después de ver la manera de alejar a Ranma de Akane. Por el bien de los dos.

Sen en un intento de tranquilizar a Ranma le comenta que talvez la chica vio la pelea y que talvez ella en ese momento estuviese angustiada buscándolo en todos los hospitales de la ciudad. Ranma lo medito por unos segundos y su vista se nublo, dio un puñetazo en el suelo, pregunto con voz seca

-¿Sabes a donde se llevaron a Ryoga?

- puedo averiguarlo ahora mismo, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Akane?

- Si vio la pelea, seguro que fue al Hospital donde se llevaron a Ryoga

Sen sin perder tiempo hizo varias llamadas hasta que dio con el hospital donde se encontraba el contrincante de Ranma, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y fueron hasta allá, Ranma estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que cuando llego al hospital estaba semiinconsciente, Sen lo hizo ingresar y una vez que se aseguro que el estaba siendo atendido fue a buscar a Akane, nunca la había visto en persona, pero, si era verdad lo que dijo Ranma, encontrando la habitación de Ryoga la encontraría a ella.

No fue difícil para el joven monje encontrar la habitación de Ryoga sabía que ese pobre infeliz estaba gravemente herido así que se dirigió al área de cuidados intensivos. Al llegar hasta allí confirmo sus sospechas- Ryoga estaba en coma- ahora solo era cuestión de buscar a Akane; siguió un estrecho pasillo que lo conducía hasta una pequeña sala de espera y fuera de esta se topo con una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, de tez blanca, quien agachaba la mirada tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus lagrimas -es realmente hermosa- pensó.

¡Akane! Se atrevió a pronuncia su nombre, ella levanto la mirada y lo miro fijamente. El se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos, aun irritados por derramar tantas lágrimas, su mirada almendrada era en verdad cautivadora.

Ella lo miro de manera inquisitiva, ¿Por qué ese extraño la llamaba por su nombre? Sen no podía pronunciar palabra, no sabia que decirle, había olvidado todo el discurso que traía en mente, ¿pero que era lo que esa chica provocaba que lograra alterarlo tanto?

Soy amigo de Ranma -dijo torpemente- el dijo que tal vez te encontraría aquí; ella abrió los ojos y solo atino a decir:

¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde esta Ranma?

El… esta hospitalizado aquí mismo, acaba de ser ingresado

¿Dónde? Volvió a insistir ella,

En urgencias –contesto torpemente sin saber que mas decir-

¡llévame con el! - demando ella y sin mas comenzó a caminar-

Sen estaba aturdido, ella era simplemente impresionante, solo segundos atrás parecía una muñeca de porcelana tan delicada y frágil a punto de romperse en mil pedazos y ahora era como una roca. Con que razón Ranma estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella ¡ella era única! ¡OH! pero que estaba pensando, su prioridad era proteger a Ranma, protegerlo incluso de si mismo cueste lo que cueste.

Al llegar a urgencias les informaron que ya habían logrado estabilizar a Ranma y que en ese momento lo trasladaba a una habitación privada, por ser quien era, consideraban que era mejor tener al chico aislado para evitar que la prensa molestara a los demás pacientes que se encontraran ingresados en ese momento.

Sen les suplico a los encargados del Hospital que trataran por todos los medios que la prensa no se enteraran que Ranma se encontraba hospitalizado en ese lugar, argumentando que temía por la privacidad de su amigo, pero en realidad le atormentaba pensar que sus enemigos trataran de aprovecharse de las condiciones del chico en un momento tan vulnerable para él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma poco a poco recuperaba el sentido, trataba de hablar pero el médico que lo revisaba lo interrumpió y le ordeno guardar silencio y que tratara de descansar; Ranma lo tomo fuertemente del brazo dejando atónito al doctor, aún mal herido como estaba tenia una fuerza impresionante fácilmente podría romperle el brazo si quisiera. El médico lo miro a los ojos con temor y Ranma sin inmutarse le dijo a manera de exigencia:

¡Akane! necesito verla

¿quie- quien es Akane?

Mi esposa. Dígale a Sen que busque a mi esposa

En ese momento el médico pensó que Ranma deliraba era bien sabido por todos los que seguían y admiraban al joven peleador, el entre ellos, que el chico era soltero. Así que mientras le decía que buscaría a su esposa le administro un sedante que inmediatamente hizo efecto en el chico, Pero antes de que el galeno saliera de la habitación llego Sen acompañado de una bella mujer. El médico les dijo que solo un familiar podía estar con el joven y antes de que sen pudiera decir nada más Akane camino hacia la cama donde se encontraba Ranma; dejo su bolso y su abrigo en un pequeño armario para después sentarse al lado de su amado. El doctor volvió a insistir que solo un familiar podía estar ahí. Ella mirándolo fijamente dijo de manera clara y con voz alta para que no quedara ninguna duda.

Escuche la primera vez que lo dijo doctor yo soy Akane Saotome la ESPOSA de Ranma Saotome.

El galeno volteo a ver a Sen y este solo asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo que la chica había dicho. El medico solo se limito a darle algunas indicaciones a la chica sobre el medicamento que estaba recibiendo el chico y que en cuestión de una hora o dos el despertaría e iría poco a poco recuperándose ya que era muy fuerte.

Ella solo asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

ya estoy aquí amor y aquí me quedare a tu lado.

El medico se percato con gran asombro de que el chico aún en su inconciencia percibió su presencia, su rostro cambio y su cuerpo se relajo por completo, en ese momento Ranma parecía dormir placidamente.

Sin salir de su asombro el medico abandono el cuarto acompañado de sen quien le suplicaba, como ya la había hecho momentos antes con sus superiores, que guardara la mayor discreción con respecto a la presencia de Ranma en ese hospital y sobre todo con lo que se refería a Akane. El doctor a pesar de tener mil preguntas en la cabeza, decidió hacer aun lado su curiosidad y acceder a lo que Sen le pedía, el solo buscaba lo mejor para sus pacientes y era evidente que quien quiera que fuese esa chica, esposa o no Ranma, su presencia realmente le hacia bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Sr. Katase y Ruth la asistente de Ranma llegaron al hospital en cuanto lograron averiguar donde habían internado a chico, su manager estaba a punto de tirar la toalla. Ranma cada vez se volvía más impredecible y agresivo la gota que derramo el vaso fueron los acontecimientos de esa misma noche. El contrincante de Ranma se debatía entre la vida la muerte, le rogaba a todos los dioses que el joven no muriera, porque entonces si, todo estaría perdido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Necesito que me expliques ¿Qué demonios paso? creí que habías dicho que este joven acabaría con Saotome de ¡una vez por todas!

No se que salio mal estoy convencido que Ryoga tenia el poder necesario para derrotarlo, pero, por alguna razón Saotome descubrió su punto débil

Siempre sucede lo mismo y esto tiene que acabar, es inminente que nosotros descubramos el punto débil de Saotome es la única forma de destruirlo.

¡Si! Eso es, debemos descubrir su punto débil

Suena muy fácil -intervino una tercera persona en la conversación- pero hasta ahora ninguna técnica de ataque conocida a logrado vencerlo.

No hablo de ninguna técnica.

¡Explícate!

Debe haber algo o alguien que lo vuelva vulnerable.

Eso es una posibilidad, pero, necesitamos a alguien cerca de Saotome, alguien que tenga acceso a su vida privada, porque hasta ahora no hemos podido saber nada de él.

Eso es fácil, se puede comprar a alguien cerca de Saotome alguien que este a su alrededor, no hay nada peor que tener al enemigo en casa.

Piensas que podemos comprar a alguien que se encuentre cerca de Saotome.

Todo el mundo tiene un precio. ¡todos!.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruth no espero a Katase corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Ranma, al llegar una enfermera bastante corpulenta le impido el paso y le dijo que solo un familiar podía estar con él, a lo que ella contesto que prácticamente ella y el manager del chico eran su única familia. La enfermera la miro recelosa y contesto que el joven peleador ya estaba en compañía de su esposa. Ruth rió estrepitosamente, Ranma no era casado todo el mundo lo sabía, eso debía ser una broma pesada. Katase que venia detrás de la asistente de Ranma y que escucho el último comentario de la enfermera se dirigió a esta preguntándole por la joven que acompañaba a Ranma.

Disculpe enfermera ¿Akane esta con Ranma?

Si, eso tengo entendido la Sra. Saotome esta en estos momentos en la habitación del Sr. Saotome.

Ruth solo miro enmudecida a Katase, eso no podía estar pasando, de la noche a la mañana resultaba que el hombre que se había jurado así misma sería su futuro esposo estaba casado, eso tenia que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Ruth avanzo a paso firme y de golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación solo para descubrir que la señora Saotome no era otra que la chica que había visto en días pasados en la suite de Ranma. Por orden de la enfermera la rubia asistente salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital enfurecida, todo esto venia a tirar por los suelos sus planes ¡esa maldita de donde demonios había salido! Tenia que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de ella, de una forma o de otra ¡no importaba como! solo debía desaparecer de la vida de Ranma, si, solo tenia que pensar en alguna forma de hacerla desaparecer, eso no cambiaria en nada sus planes, talvez solo los retrasaría pero nada más; ella podía esperar - ¡Ranma será mío! ¡Solo mío!– grito exasperada-

Caminaba tan ofuscada que no se percato en que momento un hombre vestido de negro se había acercado a ella para abordarla.

Disculpe señorita pero me fue imposible no escucharla

Apártese de mi camino

Yo que usted me tranquilizaba y aceptaba tomar un café…talvez yo pueda ayudarla con su…digamos problema

¡Que sabe usted! váyase y déjeme tranquila

Se que ambos de alguna manera estamos interesados en lo mismo…Ranma Saotome

No creo que nos interese de la misma forma –dijo la chica de manera irónica-

No, obviamente nuestros intereses son de distinta naturaleza, pero no deseché mis palabras tan fácilmente. Si bien entiendo usted quiere al Sr. Saotome para usted y yo solo quiero algo que el tiene.

Si habla de su dinero déjeme decirle que de ninguna manera yo…

No, no señorita no hablamos de dinero, hablamos de algo valioso si, pero digamos que tiene un valor sentimental para mi y mis amigos.

Ruth dudo por unos segundos… talvez no perdía nada con escuchar la proposición de ese hombre, en ese momento estaba desesperada y cualquier ayuda podría ser buena, total si el tipo ese no estaba interesado en el dinero de Ranma y podía ayudarla a tenerlo solo para ella no perdería nada con escucharlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No me odien por dejar este capitulo un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero a cambio prometo actualizar pronto. No adelanto más… solo que abra mas intrigas y sorpresas pero creo que una buena parte se empieza a vislumbrar.

¡¡Besos!!

Bonnie


	13. Chapter 13

¿Y después de ti que?

By

Bonnie

Capitulo 13 "Los fantasmas regresan" III parte

En un pueblo escondido en las altas montañas de China una amazona de cabellos violetas se encontraba preparándose para marcharse del lado de su esposo, este la observaba embelesado por su belleza-

Xiang-pu quédate un poco más aún no amanece

Mousse no insistas debo marcharme ya

Por favor mi bella gatita tienes el pretexto perfecto estamos buscando un bebe, debemos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. La momia de tu bisabuela no podrá negarse a que permanezcas más tiempo conmigo.

Xiang-pu le sonríe de manera traviesa y sensual- Mousse quieres decir que si quieres otro ¡bebe!

Gatita mía ...como si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo...tan solo vivo para complacerte ya que soy tu esclavo esposo jajaja –dijo lo anterior adoptando una pose de sumisición- ella lo observaba divertida y sin que lo esperase Mousse tiro de ella colocándola debajo de él- te prometo que esta vez te daré la bella amazona que tanto deseas.

Mousse te digo un secreto- se acerca la amazona al oído de su esposo-

Dime gatita

Si me das otro niño en vez de una niña seré feliz igual, mi querido Mao-san es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora. Aparte de ti claro- sonríe de manera sensual al decir lo anterior.

¡Xiang-pu! ¡Mi querida amazona te prometo que esta noche será inolvidable!

Ambos chicos ríen y se besan apasionadamente.

Al otro lado de la aldea amazona, en donde se ubica la zona prohibida para los hombres, Colongne cansada de esperar a su bisnieta decide retirarse a dormir era obvio que su bisnieta no regresaría esa noche, al menos esperaba que en esta ocasión ese bueno para nada de Mousse le diera una niña a su Xiang-pu ya era necesario una heredera para las amazonas. Mao-san era un niño excepcional y sin duda alguna será un gran guerrero pero si tan solo esta vez Xiang-pu lograra embarazarse de una niña todo sería perfecto. Ella ya podría pensar en retirarse y dejar a cargo a su bisnieta y su heredera… Con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos la anciana se retira a descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Io caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, sus enormes ojeras manifestaban que el joven no había dormido en toda la noche al grado tal que su preocupación le había costado una buena discusión con Ayame; era increíble darse cuenta después de tantos que su mujer sentía celos por Akane, el había tratado por todos los medios de hacerle ver a su esposa que aunque Akane era muy especial para el simplemente la quería como un amigo casi como un hermano, pero era muy obvio que las personas a su alrededor mal interpretaban su amistad envenenando el alma de su esposa con sus comentarios. Fue difícil tranquilizar a Ayame pero esperaba resolver ese asunto con más calma en otra ocasión. En ese momento lo que urgía era localizar a Akane tenia encima a todos los clientes habían perdido millones en patrocinios simplemente por cancelar el coctel de la noche anterior. Intento tranquilizarse y tomando un largo respiro llamo de nuevo al Mobil de Akane... Pero no funcionaba el teléfono estaba apagado tendría que irla a buscar no sabia por donde empezar pero una corazonada le decía que si ubicaba a Ranma la encontraría a ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma despertaba lentamente, los ojos le pesaban, le era imposible abrirlos aún así hacia un esfuerzo por enfocar su vista y tratar de identificar los objetos a su alrededor. Por un momento sintió que le ganaba la desesperanza no reconocía nada de lo que veía, no sabia donde se encontraba. Escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y una enfermera de aspecto bonachón le sonrío mientras le daba los buenos días.

Ranma la escuchaba hablar y hablar en silencio su mente recién comenzaba a trabajar y entendió por fin que se encontraba en un hospital ¿pero porque? ¿Que había pasado? La enfermera continuaba con su labor y hablaba sin parar pero Ranma no salía de su conmoción apenas captaba alguna que otra palabra, fue hasta que la enfermera pronuncio que era afortunado por tener una esposa tan devota que lo había cuidado toda la noche que logro la atención del chico.

¿Esposa?

Si señor Saotome, esa jovencita no se separo de su lado en toda la noche no hace ni 5 minutos que la saque de aquí a empujones para mandarla a que buscara algo de comer en la cafetería. ¿Necesita algo más Sr. Saotome?

No, es decir si, podría buscar a ¿mi esposa? por favor

Será un placer

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven ataviada con un vestido de gala con el maquillaje algo corrido y con unas oscuras ojeras que amenazaban con opacar el brillo de su mirada. Pero el brillo de sus ojos volvió cuando miro hacia la cama y vio como su esposo quien la miraba intensamente ¡Oh ranma! ¡Que bueno que despertaste! La chica corrió a abrazarlo. El estaba petrificado, ella… esa chica era… ¿su esposa?

Ranma… ¿que te pasa porque no me hablas?

Tranquila señora –intervino la enfermera- es normal que este algo confundido aún puede estar bajo los efectos de los sedantes que le suministraron anoche, le llevara algunas horas ir aclarando sus ideas, solo tenga paciencia.

Pero esto... Es normal porque tanto medicamento

Su esposo tuvo una conmoción cerebral, además perdió mucha sangre, lo mejor para el en este momento es que repose y este lo más tranquilo que sea posible.

Lo entiendo pero aún así me gustaría hablar con su médico

No se preocupe señora el no tardara en visitar al joven Saotome.

Bien – Akane sonrío timadamente- y se acerco de nuevo a Ranma el parecía dormitar de nuevo. La chica se acerco y lo beso en los labios para luego decirle susurrando –te amo baka- él solo sonrío.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruth estaba convencida que la suerte giraba a su favor había encontrado la manera de deshacerse de su rival y obtener su premio mayor Ranma Saotome. Quien iba a decir que vendría un desconocido a solucionar sus problemas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El clan **senzō**antiguos adoradores del dios **hebi **estaban reunidos para comenzar la batalla que seria definitiva en contra del clan **uchū** quienes eran guiados por el dios antiguo heiwa y cuyo guerrero había sido entrenado para proteger la técnica antigua del dios dragón. Técnica que en manos del clan **senzō** significaría el fin de la paz ya que ellos profesaban el arte de la guerra.

Por fin lograremos derrotar a los monjes del clan **uchū** ¡por fin señores! Por fin encontramos el punto débil de Ranma Saotome. Esta mujer –dijo el hombre mostrando una foto esta mujer es su punto débil-asevero-

Como puedes estar tan seguro de la información que te dio esa chica Ruth, deberíamos investigar más a fondo la información.

Al menos el nos ha dado más resultados en estos días que tú en varios años -intervino uno de los lideres-

Yo no desconfío de la información solo quiero estar completamente seguro antes de actuar ya hemos tenido muchos fracasos- asevero al ser cuestionado-

Bien encárgate tu mismo de confirmar la información si esta chica es la mujer de Ranma Saotome será su fin- lastima es muy bella- agrego simulando tristeza para después reír a carcajadas que hicieron eco en los demás presentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Io llego de improvisto al hospital en busca de Akane, como lo había supuesto en cuanto supo donde localizar a Ranma no le fue imposible dar con el paradero de Akane. Al llegar a la habitación de Saotome encontró a una enfermera saliendo del cuarto se acerco y le cuestiono acerca de Akane, la enfermera le confirmo que Akane estaba dentro; cuando se disponía a entrar Sen llego y entraron juntos a la habitación. La chica aprovechando que Ranma aún dormitaba salio con Io de la habitación y dejo a Sen con Ranma.

Después de conversar largamente con Io, Akane decidió ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y traer consigo su agenda y algunos documentos, de alguna forma tenía que ayudar a Io con la empresa, lo bueno es que muchas negociaciones las podía organizar vía telefónica o Internet. Io se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento así aprovecharían en el camino harían un par de llamadas a clientes.

Akane entro de nuevo a la habitación para comunicarle a Ranma que se marcharía por ropa pero este seguía dormido; por tanto le pidió a Sen que se quedara con su esposo en lo que ella regresaba. No le agradaba nada dejar a Ranma ahí solo e indefenso aunque Sen le aseguro que el no se despegaría de su lado salio de la habitación con una extraña sensación en el pecho, dudo, algo le decía que debía quedarse Io necesitaba de ella, pero Ranma era su esposo y su obligación era estar a su lado. Paro en seco y Sen al ver su angustia se acerco a ella y le dijo con voz calma que el cuidaría de Ranma y que era muy necesario que ella fuese a cambiarse y que aprovechara para descansar un poco ya que necesitaría todos sus energías en la recuperación de su esposo. Esto la tranquilizo solo un poco, no deseaba apartarse de Ranma pero estaba siendo presionada por Io y por Sen así que decidió ir rápido a cambiarse y por sus cosas, mientras mas rápido se fuera más rápido estaría de vuelta.

Era tal su angustia por dejar solo a su esposo que cuando salio del hospital no se percato de una sombra oscura que la seguía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sen observaba dormir al joven artista marcial, sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Akane volviera así que debía actuar lo antes posible.

Ranma espero que algún día me perdones por esto- dijo el joven monje acongojado por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero era su misión protegerlo a costa de todo y de todos.

Sin decir más se acerco al joven y lo toco en la cabeza.

Al cabo de una hora Ranma despertó mientras era examinados por un par de médicos quienes sorprendidos por la pronta recuperación de su paciente comentaban que lo darían de alta en un par de días máximo.

Sen solo asintió y se despidió de los médicos y en cuanto estos salieron se dirigió y de manera terminante le dijo a Ranma

¡Ranma no tenemos un par de días los senzō están aquí!

Ranma se puso de pie inmediatamente, sen le lanzo un cambio de ropa que había llevado para él y salieron del hospital rápidamente, tan rápido que nadie se percato de su huida.

Salieron del hospital por la parte de atrás en donde otro monje uchū los esperaba dentro de un auto. Ranma recibía instrucciones por parte de ambos monjes. Sabia que la batalla final entre los senzō y los uchū se avecinaba.

Sen observa a Ranma y para asegurarse de que su técnica hubiese funcionado dijo vagamente

¡Ranma Akane pregunto por ti!

¿Akane? ¡No conozco a nadie con ese nombre! –contesto secamente-

Descuida debí confundirme, era una reportera mmm creo que olvide su nombre

No es momento de reporteras Sen vamos a acabar con esta lucha de una vez y para siempre. para que de ese modo yo pueda volver a vivir mi vida normal- pensó-.

Una extraña sensación lo envolvió en ese momento y se pregunto cual seria si vida normal, sintió un vacío que le preocupo, algo faltaba, había algo no sabia que pero sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien. ¿A que se debía esa sensación de vacío?

Sen se percato de que su técnica había funcionado Ranma había olvidado a Akane; sintió remordimientos ella lo era todo para él pero en estos momentos era mejor mantener a la chica apartada por su propia seguridad los senzō no dudarían en matarla si fuese necesario. Y la única manera de mantener a salvo a la joven era alejándola de Ranma y la única forma de lograr esto era haciendo que el la olvidara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane salía de su apartamento y vio como en cuestión de segundos Io era sometido por unos hombres, quienes al ver la resistencia que oponía el joven no duraron en dispararle a quemarropa. Akane grito horrorizada, solo sintió un golpe seco y después todo se volvió negro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los siguientes días fueron caóticos, el clan de los uchū y los senzō se movilizaban por todo el país sosteniendo pequeñas encuentros que poco a poco los llevarían a la gran batalla final. Ambos clanes mantenían el cuidado de hacer luchas esporádicas para no levantar sospechas en la población no deseaban que las autoridades intervinieran en sus asuntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El entrenador Katase en común acuerdo con Sen dio una conferencia de prensa en donde informaba que Ranma había sido trasladado al extranjero para terminar con su recuperación y aclaraba que el joven se retiraría de los combates mientras recuperaba su salud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruth por su parte estaba furiosa ya había pasado un mes y ella no veía su ganancia con el acuerdo que realizo con los senzō. Les había proporcionado el nombre de Akane y no solo ellos no habían matado a Akane como lo habían acordado sino que Ranma había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Katase la había despedido así que necesitaba a esa mujer muerta. Decidió actuar por su cuenta. Sabia muy bien quien podría encargarse de ese "trabajito" solo era cuestión de presionar los botones adecuados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Según sus cálculos ya habrían pasado 5 semanas y esos hombres aún la mantenían cautiva; había agudizado sus sentidos para tratar se saber donde se encontraba o tener alguna pista acerca de sus captores pero solo había logrado descubrir que sus captores eran enemigos de los monjes con los que estuvo Ranma por tanto estos eran enemigos de su esposo también. Descubrió además que estas personas sabían del lazo que la unía con Ranma situación por la cual ella estaba ahí, si todo fallaba y Ranma los derrotaba lo obligarían a rendirse amenazándolos con matarla a ella. ¡Malditos estaba segura de que la matarían igual! Su vida no importaba ahora en ese momento había dos cosas que le preocupaban más que su propia vida. Una de ellas era Ranma, temía por su vida, sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que su esposo de una manera o de otra saldría adelante. Era su retraso… lo que realmente le angustiante en ese momento, le rogaba a los dioses que su menstruación se hubiera retrasado por el stress que le causaba su cautiverio. Estaba tan asustada, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba estar asustada y odiaba sentirse abandonada de esa manera ¿Cómo es posible que Ranma no la hubiera buscado? Y si el había muerto…no ¡no!!! Eso no podía ser porque ya la hubieran matado a ella también, ella no les servia de nada si el estaba muerto. Pero eso mismo la hacia sentirse vulnerable de nuevo había pasado más de un mes y Ranma no aparecía, ella estaba segura que en cuestión de días el la iría a buscar. No sabía que pensar, se estaba volviendo loca de la desesperación.

- Ranma…Ranma ¿Dónde estas Ranma? – se preguntaba una otra vez la chica-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anochecía y Ranma luchaba por sostenerse en pie, su andar era lento y pesado al igual que la de sus compañeros monjes, habían tenido una de las batallas más fuertes desde que inició su enfrentamiento en contra de los Senzō; habían vencido pero esa victoria solo era augurio de que la gran batalla final estaba cerca. Habían mermado fuertemente las filas de sus opositores por tanto esperaban que su respuesta sería como la de un animal herido, atacarían con todo y con acciones desesperadas; ya no habría tregua el desenlace se acercaba debían estar más preparados que nunca. Paro su andar para ganar fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía detenerse por mucho tiempo, debía ir hasta el lugar acordado con Sen. Se detuvo por completo y les dio instrucciones a los monjes que estaban con el estos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron su andar no había tiempo que perder.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de Ranma no sabia porque pero ese vacío que sentía se hacia cada vez más grande. Se sentía solo; la ansiedad crecía conforme pasaban los días, extrañas imágenes venían a su mente y no eran del todo claras. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no era momento para detenerse a pensar en ello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así paso una semana más en la cual Akane vivía al borde de locura, desesperada sin saber si Ranma estaba vivo o muerto o si la había abandonado a su suerte o no y peor aún sin poder confirmar si estaba embarazada o no. Por momentos su agonía la hacia pensar en la muerte pero algo en su interior le gritaba que luchara ¡¡Ella era Akane Tendo!! Y no iba a morir tan fácilmente ¡iba a sobrevivir y alguien iba a pagar por todo lo que estaba pasando! No sabía quien o quienes pero alguien iba a pagar por eso ¡¡¡Por Kamisa que lo iban a pagar!!!. A partir de ese momento Akane se esforzó por mantener su mente y su cuerpo activo no iba a dejar que el cautiverio la venciera tenia que estar fuerte y lucida en ese momento solo se tenia a ella misma así que lucharía por su vida hasta el último momento. Pero conforme pasaban los días más se convencía de que su embarazo era real los síntomas se hacían presentes, las nauseas, los mareos, los dolores de cabeza esporádicos y sobre todo los vómitos matutinos. En algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser sorprendida por sus captores por suerte pesaron que la había sentado mal la comida que le dieron y cruelmente le llevaron de comer más de la misma comida; era obvio que a sus secuestradores no les importaba su salud por tanto ella tendría que esforzarse el doble por mantenerse sana y cuidar de su hijo… su hijo… ¡Oh Ranma!- la chica suspiro- sintió un balde de agua fría en ese momento entendió que su esposo no vendría por ella, así que ella tendría que sobrevivir sola por el bien del hijo de ambos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los lideres principales de los senzō convocaron a una reunión de emergencia era hora de tomar medidas extremas la batalla final se aceraba y ya habían tomado una decisión con respecto a la chica que mantenían cautiva, la matarían. Si era verdad que con eso destruirían a Saotome pues era el momento perfecto y sino de igual manera habría que deshacerse de la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruth acompañada por dos extraños un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años quien se dedicaba al contrabando de blancas y una mujer alta y fuerte de aproximadamente 35 años se decía que era una de las mejores asesinas en los bajos mundos, nadie sabia su nombre pero todos le llamaban Kendra. Ingresaron a una casona ubicada en las afueras del distrito de Itabachi, habían sobornado a un par de guardias y se encargaron del resto de los guardias que custodiaban a Akane, entraron rápidamente hasta el sótano y sin previo aviso entraron al calabozo golpearon a Akane para que perdiera el sentido y la sacaron de ahí. Se dirigieron a un pequeño angar en las afueras de Tokio. Los acompañantes de Ruth subieron a una avioneta con Akane; Ruth los miro despegar con una sonrisa en su rostro había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, esos dos se encargarían de su rival y esos estupidos lunáticos del clan senzō se enterarían de que de ella no se burlaba nadie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane miraba aterrorizada a su alrededor solo veía mar y más mar, estaba amordazada e inmovilizada no podía defenderse así misma estaba a merced de sus captores. Su única esperanza era suplicar por su vida, solo eran dos, esperaba lograr ablandar sus corazones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El encuentro final se dio. Ranma junto al clan uchū había sitiado a la última célula del clan senzō, estos se defendían implacablemente hubo un momento en el que Ranma tuvo serias dudas acerca de su victoria pero poco a poco la situación se tornaba a su favor. Cuando el clan senzō se vio perdido los líderes se encerraron en sus habitaciones y se suicidaron no sin antes dejar una nota en donde le comunicaban a Ranma Saotome que se llevaban consigo el secreto del destino final de su querida esposa Akane. Por supuesto que ellos ya sabían que la chica había sido liberada por Ruth pero estaban seguros de que con ella no tendría mejor destino del que le esperaba con ellos para esos momentos tenían la seguridad que de igual manera la señora Saotome estaría muerta. Y esa sería su venganza Ranma nunca sabría que fue de su esposo, viviría con esa agonía lo que le quedaba de vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La avioneta volaba bajo para no ser detectada por los radares pero en una mala jugada del destino el mal clima en las montañas de China hizo presente provocando que la avioneta se desplomara sobre la zona montañosa de aquel país. El piloto quien era muy experimentado pudo controlar el avión logrando aterrizarlo en un pequeño claro del bosque, desafortunadamente era tan pequeño que no pudo evitar que la pequeña nave se estrellera contra unos árboles. Sus tripulantes bajaron golpeados y heridos, tenían instrucciones de matar a la chica pero dada las circunstancias cada quien debía luchar por su propia vida; el piloto le dijo a Kendra que el desaparecería y le aconsejaba lo mismo ambos tenían ordenes de arresto en ese país así que tendría que marcharse del lugar lo antes posible.

Kendra se giro hacia Akane y descubrió que la chica seguía con vida le quito la mordaza y decidida a cumplir con su misión le apunto a la cara con su pistola. Akane la miro a la cara y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

por favor… por favor no me mates, no suplico por mi vida sino por la de mi hijo… por favor no me haga daño… ¡voy a tener un hijo!

Kendra apretó su quijada para no llorar, supo que la joven hablaba con la verdad se veía en sus ojos, tenia esa mirada. Esa mirada que solo otra madre sabría interpretar y pensar que ella hacia lo que hacia por salvar la vida de su propia hija quien también estaba en manos de gente que la tenia cautiva para asegurarse de que su madre les hiciera ciertos "favores". Kendra suspiro y apretó firmemente su arma. Akane cerro los ojos, escucho una detonación y sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza, después, todo se volvió negro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de un capitulo nuevo... no se desesperen que el siguiente ya se esta escribiendo y prometo que estará en línea en 15 días y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al fin de esta historia a la cual no le queda mucho…no adelanto más pero espero sus comentarios los cuales agradezco de antemano.

¡¡Besos!!

Bonnie.


	14. Chapter 14

¿Y después de ti que?

By

Bonnie

Capitulo 14.- "Desesperanza"

_Kendra se giro hacia Akane descubriendo que la chica seguía con vida le quito la mordaza y decidida a cumplir con su misión le apunto a la cara con su pistola. Akane la miro a la cara y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: _

_por favor… por favor no me mates, no suplico por mi vida sino por la de mi hijo… por favor no me haga daño… ¡voy a tener un hijo!_

_Kendra apretó su quijada para no llorar, supo que la joven hablaba con la verdad se veía en sus ojos, tenía esa mirada. Esa mirada que solo otra madre sabría interpretar y pensar que ella hacia lo que hacia por salvar la vida de su propia hija quien también estaba en manos de gente que la tenia cautiva para asegurarse de que su madre les hiciera ciertos "favores". Kendra suspiro y apretó firmemente su arma. Akane cerro los ojos, escucho una detonación y sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza, después, todo se volvió negro. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Papá! ¡Papá date prisa! Es por aquí estoy seguro

Espera Mao-San puede ser peligroso- sin embargo el niño continuo avanzando sin escuchar las angustiosas palabras de su padre

Papá por ahí –dijo apuntando con su pequeño dedo- ¡hay alguien herido! Por ahí en esa dirección- insistía el pequeño niño. Debemos ayudarle-

Mousse se acerco hacia donde le indicaba su hijo, desde su posición pudo observar que era una mujer pero no fue hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ella que descubrió de quien se trataba- ¡Por todos los dioses! Akane…-

El joven de las gafas estaba realmente impactado sin duda alguna era Akane pero que demonios hacia Akane en china. Sin embargo, al ver la gravedad de la chica dejo de lado todos sus cuestionamientos y se apresuro a cubrirla con su ropa no hacia frío pero la joven estaba en shock así que debía hacerla entrar en calor

Mou-san corre lo más rápido que puedas y trae a tu abuela y a tu madre trae a toda la aldea si es necesario diles… -Mousse dudo no sabia que decir- diles que se apresuren que ha habido un accidente y que hay una mujer herida- el niño comenzó a correr desde antes que su padre terminara de hablar nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar con tanta angustia en su voz, el accidente debió ser realmente grave-pensó-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cologne se removía nerviosa algo estaba pasando sus sentidos la alertaban, desde que esa avioneta sobrevoló la aldea sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho sin duda no eran buenas noticias. En ese preciso instante Xiang-pu entra intempestivamente a su cabaña con su hijo corriendo detrás de ella. Situación que solo la puso en mayor alerta.

Abuela debemos ir Mao-san dice que hubo un accidente y hay una mujer herida en el bosque, dijo también que Mousse esta con ella.

Cologne salio de la cabaña seguida por Xiang-pu y Mao-san. La anciana le hizo señas a 3 amazonas más para que las siguieran; al llegar al lugar donde estaba Mousse, Xiang-pu hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar ante la imagen que vio.

¡Akane! ¡¡¡Abuela pronto!!!

Esta en shock apenas puede respirar- dijo Mousse con una mirada de angustia en sus ojos- he tratado de mantenerla despierta pero no se si me escucha.

¡Vamos a llevarla a la aldea!- ordeno Cologne-

Se acerco a la joven al momento que las amazonas preparaban una especie de camilla elaborada con troncos y ramas de los árboles. La anciana comenzó a examinar a la chica, con alivio noto que no había heridas de bala en su cuerpo la sangre de la chica era debido al golpe en la cabeza pero había algo más que le preocupaba Akane apenas podía respirar sus brazos y sus piernas estaban rígidas como piedra… podría ser que… Cologne se llevo una mano a su boca por primera vez en cientos de años sintió temor- ¿¡por dios Akane quien te hizo esto!?

Las amazonas se acercaron con la camilla preparada acto seguido Cologne toco la nuca de la joven y esta se desvaneció.

¡Al menos por ahora no sentirás dolor!- murmuro la anciana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dolor si mucho dolor es lo que recordaba, le dolían sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza y esa opresión en el pecho, su angustia se hizo mayor al sentir que no llegaba el aire a sus pulmones; lo último que podía recordar era que estaba utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para respirar, debía respirar por ella y por su hijo. No sabia a ciencia cierta pero alguien acudió en su ayuda, talvez su mente a falta de oxigeno le jugaba bromas pero le pareció reconocer a Mousse, eso es lo que lograba recordar o al menos creía recordar ¿estaría soñando? ¿Habré muerto? No, si estuviera muerta no podría sentir que ese maldito dolor comenzaba de nuevo."

Xiang-pu al ver que Akane volvía en si se acerco y trato de tranquilizarla pero Akane comenzó a sollozar y a quejarse de dolor; por su parte Akane luchaba por abrir sus ojos, le dolía todo su cuerpo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo apenas pudo entreabrir sus ojos pero estos también le dolían ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Trato de incorporarse pero una sensación de desesperación invadió su ser ¡su hijo! Trato inútilmente de mover su mano y tocar su vientre pero al ver que no podía comenzó a llorar por la impotencia "kamisama no permitas que mi hijo muera" sintió que una mano comenzó a frotar sus brazos y sus piernas haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que la ayudaba.

Xiang-pu…

No te esfuerces Akane esto te hará bien vamos a ayudarte

Xiang-pu…mi hijo… no quiero perder a mi hijo…

Akane tu… ¿tu tienes un hijo? ¿Venia contigo? ¿Estuvo en el accidente?

Akane lloraba amargamente y trataba de tocar su vientre fue entonces que shampoo comprendió. La amazona tomo su mano y la puso sobre su vientre Akane sintió algo de alivio pero no podía dejar de sollozar

Cologne que lo había presenciado todo se acerco a la joven y toco su vientre sintió unos leves movimientos y una energía fluir, esa energía era de vida sin duda alguna. Sonrío y le dijo a Akane:

Tu hijo se en encuentra bien así que guardas las energías para tu recuperación.

Akane respiro profundamente los parpados le pesaban, sintió como Cologne de nuevo tocaba su nuca pero en esta ocasión masajeaba su cabeza también, comenzó a sentir sueño y entre sueños escucho a Cologne pedirle a Xiang-pu que dejara de lloriquear y que continuara con el masaje de los brazos- Akane sonrío por alguna razón se sintió a salvo.

¡Abuela es que si algo le pasara a su bebe…o si algo le pasara a mi hijo yo me muero… buaaaaaaa!

Que Kamisama nos proteja dos embarazadas juntas-

El llanto de Xiang-pu se esfumo tal como vino ¿seria posible que ella también estuviera embarazada? como saberlo era muy pronto pero…desde luego que podría ser, ella había estado buscando ese bebe. La amazona observo a su abuela cuestionándola con la mirada. A lo que la anciana respondió:

No tengo la menor duda, te aseguro que estas embarazada Xian-pu; al menos el cegato de tu marido hace bien su trabajo

Xiang-pu reía de felicidad por fin tendría a su hija, lo sabia, lo sentía. Su abuela le reprendió pidiéndole silencio para que Akane pudiese descansar. Dejando de lado unos segundos su felicidad volteo a ver a la que fue un día su mayor rival y al ver el sufrimiento por el que la joven Tendo estaba pasando por primera vez se pregunto ¿Que hacia Akane en china?, ¿Que había pasado en su vida?, ¿Por que estaba sola y al borde de la muerte? Lo único que sabía de Akane en ese momento era que había sufrido un accidente o al menos eso parecía y que estaba embarazada pero ¿de quien?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el monasterio del Clan **uchū **se encontraban reunidos el gran maestro y uno de sus principales discípulos. En ambos se puede observar la preocupación en sus rostros después de la batalla final con el clan **senzō **decidieron volver a su antiguo monasterio pero uno de sus principales hombres no volvió.

¿Sen haz podido encontrar a Ranma?

No maestro desde la batalla final el solo desaprecio y no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Debemos encontrarlo, la gente ya empieza a preguntar por el, es una figura pública y si desaparece la policía comenzará a hacer preguntas.

Hay algo mas que me preocupa maestro…

¿Que es lo que te preocupa Sen?

Yo… maestro… yo bloquee ciertos recuerdos de Ranma y necesito encontrarlo para regresarle sus recuerdos sino alguien inocente sufrirá las consecuencias

Sen, sabes bien que no podemos permitir que alguien inocente resulte dañado en lo mas minino

Pero maestro no tenia otra opción

Siempre hay otra opción Sen

Busca a esa persona y hazte responsable de esta hasta que Ranma aparezca

Ese es el problema maestra ella también ha desaparecido y se que no esta con Ranma, lo que es peor aún temo que el clan de los **senzō** la haya echo desaparecer

¿Sen quien es esta persona?- dijo el monje con un tono de desesperación-

La esposa de Ranma Maestro.

¡¡Sen!! debes encontrarla inmediatamente, agota hasta el último recurso, ella es ahora nuestra mayor prioridad, aún más que Ranma.

Si maestro eso haré.

El joven monje no vivía tranquilo debido a sus remordimientos si algo malo le pasaba a Akane el mismo se quitaría la vida. Que imprudencia más grande había cometido; el se había confiado esperaba remediarlo todo en cuanto terminara la batalla pero claro no podía controlarlo todo. Ranma desapareció sin motivo aparente y ahora no encontraba la manera de dar con el paradero de Akane; lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era buscar a Katase el manager de Ranma tal vez el si tuviese alguna pista del joven peleador o de su esposa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane despertó, por fin el dolor había disminuido considerablemente era capaz de mover sus brazos pero sus piernas pesaban como roca, podía sentirlas, pero era muy doloroso tratar de mover hasta el dedo gordo del pie. Observo que Cologne estaba a su lado, Akane sintió cierto nivel de alivio al menos era un rostro conocido aunque en el pasado no era lo que se decían precisamente amigas pero…"un momento…"

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he podido llegar aquí?

Jovencita esa es la respuesta que esperaba yo de ti ¿Que haces en China y quien y porque te hicieron esto?

Yo...no… no lo se… lo último que recuerdo es que salía de mi departamento con Io… Io es mi socio –señalo Akane- y unos hombres lo golpearon a él y a mí me secuestraron, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso a partir de ese momento pero creo que fueron casi dos meses, después tres tipos me sacaron de donde estaba y me subieron a un avión…yo no tenia idea de que me traían a China y… después el accidente… hasta donde recuerdo el piloto huyo y la otra persona… -Akane guardo silencio al recordar el miedo que sintió al ver como le apuntaban a la cara con un arma- la otra persona estaba decidida a matarme… yo le suplique por mi hijo que no lo hiciera y vi como disparo al cielo para después golpearme la cabeza después de eso todo se volvió negro y doloroso.

Me temo que hizo más que golpearte la cabeza – dijo la anciana con seriedad y angustia reflejada en su rostro- talvez no se atrevió a matarte en ese momento, pero sin duda te abandono creyendo que morirías al poco tiempo; de no ser por Mou-san que tiene un oído y un sentido de orientación privilegiados hubiésemos tardado horas en encontrarte y seguramente hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

¡Mou-san! ¿Quien es Mou-san?

Mi hijo – dijo Xiang-pu quien entraba a la habitación sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su hijo- esta tarde lo traerá su padre para que pueda saludarte.

Será un honor Xian-pu- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro- pero creo recordar que Mousse estaba ahí también, me refiero en el lugar del accidente…

Si Mou-san escucho la avioneta y siguió su sonido hasta que dio contigo, Mousse iba detrás de el y el fue quien se quedo contigo mientras mi hijo regresaba a la aldea por ayuda.

Mousse es…

El padre de "mis hijos" - afirmo la amazona con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el vientre. Solo tengo tres semanas -agrego- ¿cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes tu Akane?

No se exactamente fue en mi cautiverio que me di cuenta del embarazo, sabes, pasas tanto tiempo a solas sin poder hacer nada, viendo solo las cuatro paredes que te aprisionan que notas hasta el más mínimo cambio en tu cuerpo. Akane suspiro y se detuvo unos segundos a pensar para hacer cuentas mentalmente diciendo finalmente, creo que tengo dos meses.

Ya veo- daremos a luz casi juntas- dijo la amazona con entusiasmo.

Colong guardo silencio se preguntaba como podían cuidar de Akane y de su embarazo, no tenia el valor para decirle a la chica que su vida aún corría peligro. Estaba casi segura de que Akane había sufrido el **toque de** **ishi. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una cabaña solitaria cercana al monte Fuji se encontraba un joven sentado frente a la chimenea del salón con la mirada perdida, se sentía solo, se sentía vacío; lo peor era que no sabía de donde provenía esa sensación. Presentía que algo hacia falta en su vida pero no sabia que era. Tomo un trago mas a su botella de sake y vio con preocupación que ya no había más licor "¿En que momento se la había bebido toda?" se levanto cansado, mareado, desconsolado. Aventó la botella y se dirigió a la habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y se quedo dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame lloraba desconsolada Io continuaba en coma y no le garantizaban que lograra recuperarse. Dos meses atrás lo habían encontrado casi muerto afuera del departamento de Akane, no sabían que había pasado no hubo testigos y hasta el momento no había rastros de Akane; busco desesperada a la familia de esta pero no se atrevió a decirles que Akane estaba desaparecida ya que le dijeron que el padre de la chica estaba muy enfermo y que habían tratado de encontrar a Akane sin éxito. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Ranma tampoco aparecía, según la versión de su manager este estaba en el extranjero recuperándose de su última batalla y talvez se tomaría un año sabático, su manager también le aseguro que Akane no estaba con el. Ayame presentía que algo andaba muy mal temía lo peor, temía que Akane hubiese corrido con peor suerte que su marido y presentía que detrás de todo eso estaba Ranma, ese hombre siempre fue una maldición para su amiga. Rogaba a todos los dioses que Io saliera adelante y que protegieran a Akane de cualquier situación que la pusiera en peligro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katase alarmado tras recibir la llamada de Sen quien le informo que Ranma no aparecía por ningún lado, acordó reunirse con el monje y juntos comenzar de nuevo con la búsqueda añadiéndole en esta ocasión la búsqueda de Akane. Fruto de sus reuniones e indagaciones descubrieron que Ruth se había estado reuniendo con gente desconocida a espalda de Katase y de Ranma, la mujer no había sido muy cuidadosa y al encararla admitió que ella les había dado información al clan de los **senzō **sobre Ranma y Akaney que ella estaba detrás de la desaparición de Akane.

Ruth al verse perdida decidió darles el golpe de gracia y les dijo que l último que supo es que la avioneta que transportaba a la esposa de Saotome desapareció nunca llego a su destino así que seguramente todo sus tripulantes estaban muertos.

Sen sintió que el mundo se le venia encima de su cabeza si por su culpa algo le pasaba a la chica Tendo no habría harakiri en este mundo que borrara su deshonor. No podría vivir con la muerte de un inocente en su conciencia.

Katase trato de animarlo diciéndole que todos eran responsables, pero que encontrarían la manera de remediarlas. Al menos en ese momento tenían más información que podrían aprovechar sabían quien fue quien estuvo detrás de la desaparición de Akane y tenían una pista que seguir la avioneta donde se llevaron a Akane. Ahora debían seguir esa pista para encontrar a Akane y seguir buscando a Ranma.

Sen lo pensó durante varios minutos y decidió que en vez de llevar a Ruth a las autoridades la llevaría al monasterio; ahí sus amigos la harían hablar, además, ella debía pagar en carne propia lo que le había hecho a Akane. Ahí en el monasterio Ruth conocería lo que es el encierro realmente.

Katase solo lo apoyo diciendo:

- ¡bien ahora tenemos un plan!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Abuela porque estas tan seria? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho cierto?

Mi querida nieta no se como voy a decir esto pero me temo que Akane ha sufrido en **toque de** **ishi**

El toque de ishi abuela… ¿que es eso? ¿porque nunca lo había escuchado nombrar?

Es una técnica tan antigua como cruel, tan antigua que yo nunca la había presenciado. De niña escuche de esta técnica se cuenta de generación en generación como leyenda pero se dice que en la antigüedad existían clanes de monjes guerreros que utilizaban para castigar a sus enemigos pero debido a su crueldad prohibieron su uso.

¡kamisama! Abuela dígame en que consiste esa técnica

Mmm con esa técnica se puede paralizar al enemigo inflingiéndole mucho dolor al mismo tiempo; se toca un punto de presión el cual desencadena estímulos eléctricos los cuales paralizan cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, la progresión es lenta pero dolorosa empieza por las extremidades y continua por el abdomen hasta que logra paralizar los órganos que final son músculos llevando a la persona a una muerta segura cuando los pulmones y el corazón se paralizan.

Abuela pero tú sabes como contrarrestar el toque de ishi verdad.

No, mi querida Xiang-pu, mucho me temo que no se como contrarrestar esa técnica… puedo en base a mi experiencia ir deteniendo su progresión y aliviar un poco su dolor pero… no se como curarla.

¡Que vamos a hacer abuela debemos investigar no podemos dejarla morir ella esta esperando un hijo!

Por lo pronto debemos darle masaje a sus extremidades todas las veces que sea necesario. Ya hable con las amazonas de la aldea y nos turnaremos para cuidarla día y noche, les explique como aplicar los puntos de presión necesarios para aliviar su dolor y roguemos por algún milagro para salvar a Akane y a su bebe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma despertó a mitad de la noche había tenido una pesadilla o al menos eso creía… en sus sueños buscaba desesperadamente algo pero cuando creía encontrarlo habría una puerta y solo veía oscuridad. Ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez hasta esa noche en donde además de oscuridad creyó ver un rostro… pero cuando estuvo cerca de él este se desvaneció en el aire dejándolo nuevamente en tinieblas.

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien tal vez debía regresar y averiguar que es lo que pasaba con el pero al mismo tiempo algo en lo mas hondo de su ser le impedía dar ese paso, si tenia miedo de volver, presentía que iba a sentir mucho dolor cuando descubriera que es lo que había pasado con el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capitulo 14.-

Cumplo con lo prometido seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda pero por desgracias tengo muchas ocupaciones que absorben casi todo mi tiempo pero seguimos al pie del cañón. En cuanto a este capitulo, se que hubo mucho drama pero tenia que explicar que le pasaba a Akane y porque Ranma aún no acude a su rescate, lo único que les puedo adelantar es que el drama no durará mucho. ¡Ah! Y algunos villanos de la historia comienzan a pagar ya por sus fechorías jaja sino pregúntenle a Ruth.

En el capitulo trece y catorce he utilizado algunas palabras en japonés y aunque no soy experta en el tema me tome la libertad de usarlas. Aquí les dejo su significado:

**Senzō= guerra (clan enemigo de Ranma)**

**Hebi= serpiente (dios al que adoraban el clan de los Senzō)**

**Uchū= universo (clan al que pertenecen los monjes para los que lucha Ranma)**

**Heiwa= paz (dios al que adoran los Uchū)**

**Ishi= piedra (la técnica utilizada en Akane se traduce como toque de piedra).**

Referencia: .net/palabras-japones/

¡¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero con ansias que me envíen más!!

Su amiga:

Bonnie.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.- Una pequeña esperanza

Seis largos e interminables meses habían pasado Sen estaba a punto del suicidio parecía que el universo de había confabulado en su contra, cuando por fin creía tener una pista sólida del paradero de Ranma esta se desvanecía en el aire. Sus sospechas de que el joven artista marcial no quería ser encontrado eran cada vez más firmes, solo esperaba que Katase corriera con más suerte; les habían informado que Io despertó del coma y después de meses de terapia se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katase por su parte regresaba de visitar a Io, su mujer y los médicos ya permitían las visitas. La visita fue muy satisfactoria Io recordaba el rostro de sus atacantes aunque lamentablemente había perdido el conocimiento antes de saber que ocurría con Akane. Katase se despidió de Io y de Ayame jurándoles que en cuanto tuviera noticias de Akane les informaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Io se sintió un poco desalentado tras recibir la llamada de Katase, Io había descrito a sus atacantes más no estaba seguro si eso serviría de algo pero al menos era algo. Solo tenían dos opciones: A Akane a habían secuestrado o los miembros del clan **Senzō** o Ruth, pero había algo más algo que se les escapaba y no podían ver-"¡a menos que…! ¡Por Kamisama como es que no lo vimos antes!"- pensó el monje quien se dirigía a los jardines del monasterio en busca de su maestro.

¡Estas seguro de eso Sen!

Maestro ahora no me queda la menor duda, es tan obvio que me odio a mi mismo por no darme cuenta antes. Si maestro ¡Ruth la ex –asistente de Ranma estaba confabulada con nuestros enemigos ¡fue ella quien les proporciono información acerca de Akane para que la secuestraran.

Ahora lo veo claro el clan **Senzō **necesitaba conocer el punto débil de Ranma y solo mediante alguien cercano a él pudieron obtener dicha información. ¿pero que ganaba Ruth con todo esto porque se asocio con nuestros enemigos?

Por ambición maestro, ambicionaba tener a Ranma y todo lo que estar con el significaba...

Dinero, fama, poder.

Así es maestro y cuando vio destruidas sus ambiciones al saber que Ranma era casado tomo la peor decisión de su vida. Asociarse con los **Senzō. **Dígame maestro¿Donde tienen recluida a Ruth?

En el ala sur en la zona de meditación.

Bien es hora de que esa rubia empiece a hablar ¡ya no habrá más piedad para ella!

El maestro de sen decidió que era buen momento para ponerse a orar y rogarle a los dioses para que ablandara el corazón de Ruth y les hablara con la verdad.

El joven monje lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el ala sur del templo, su rostro lejos de reflejar la paz y serenidad, propias de un monje, expresaba claramente desolación y tristeza fruto de la culpa por sus decisiones pasadas. Esperaba al menos tener la oportunidad de corregir sus errores antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane era ayudada por Yuga a levantarse sus 8 meses y dos semanas de embarazo eran evidentes, pero para tranquilidad de todos el embarazo de la chica había transcurrido con normalidad, claro esta, la normalidad que se podía esperar de alguien que sufría del toque de ishi. Cologne y las ancianas del consejo de la aldea amazona habían logrado evitar no solo el avance de esa técnica tan temible sino que habían logrado además que esta cediera un poco permitiéndole a Akane levantarse, caminar y la mayor valerse por su misma la mayor parte de tiempo. Hasta ese punto su única procuración era encontrar la cura definitiva y esperar lo que tanto temían "el parto" en ese proceso tan natural inclusive las mujeres mas sanas y fuertes se jugaban la vida por darle vida a otro ser, en el caso de Akane el riesgo se triplicaba por su padecimiento actual, no sabían si su frágil cuerpo lograría resistir el enorme esfuerzo muscular que significaba el alumbramiento.

Akane se esforzaba por caminar un poco, su abdomen abultado y bajo, sus pies hinchados, el cansancio general le indicaban que pronto daría a luz, era madre primeriza cierto, pero aún así era obvio para ella que pronto tendría a su bebe en brazos. Le rogaba a kamisama que todo saliera bien y que su bebe estuviera sano. Por algunos segundos su mente se quedo en blanco, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que a su mente vino la imagen del padre de su hijo - "Ranma"- no podía evitar sentirse abandonada, se había negado a pensarlo pero cada día que pasaba le confirmaban que algo serio le había ocurrido a su esposo. Solo había tres posibles razones para que ella no tuviera noticias de él: La primera, el había muerto. La segunda el la creía muerta a ella y la ultima y no menos dolorosa, él ya no la amaba por lo tanto la abandono a su suerte. No quería pensar en ello le dolía demasiado, el no era el tipo de hombre que abandona a un ser humano a su serte menos a ella, pero no podía soportar la idea de su muerte. No debía deprimirse, debía mantenerse fuerte por su hijo el era su única prioridad en ese momento.

Cologne interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de la chica para informarle que se preparara porque debían viajar a la ciudad, su parto se acercaba y debían hacer los trámites necesarios para su atención médica.

La chica asintió sabia que la anciana tenia razón pero no pudo evitar sentir que el pánico la invadía, se repetía así misma que mantuviera la calma no podía darse el lujo de ser débil, su hijo la necesita, así que no podía derrumbarse en ese momento. Entro a su cabaña y empezó a acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, básicamente eran un par de vestidos que le regalo Xiang-pu y ropitas de bebe que habían confeccionado las mujeres de la aldea. Trataba de doblar las ropitas del bebe pero sus manos le temblaban e inconcientemente pensó "¿Ranma donde estas? ¿Porque me has abandonado?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Ranma has vuelto! Pero por Kamisama muchacho ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? –

Katase no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían Ranma había regresado pero no era el mismo chico que recordaba, sus ojos se miraban vacíos. El entrenador se quedo congelado cuando el chico entro torpemente al departamento y sin decir palabra se dirigió al bar para servirse un trago de licor-

Pero…Ranma ¿Qué haces? Tú no bebes ¿Por qué?...

No preguntes nada Katase solo será un trago lo prometo, es solo… que lo necesito

Katase se sintió culpable al ver a Ranma en ese estado pues se notaba que no era el primer trago de licor del joven ese día. Discretamente se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla con llave tenia que asegurarse de que el joven artista marcial no volviera a huir, aunque Ranma parecía más interesado en "saciar su sed" que huir en ese momento.

Bien jovencito ya sabes que estas en tu casa. En la cocina hay comida si deseas puedo prepararte algo delicioso o si te apetece puedes ducharte y descansar yo… Katase se quedo mudo al ver que Ranma se servia más licor "no debo presionarlo" –pensó- no faltaba mucho para que Ranma se desvaneciera así que aprovecharía para llamar a Sen y empezar a enmendar todos los errores cometidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sen corría como alma que lleva el diablo ¡Ranma había aparecido! No había tiempo que perder debía llegar al departamento de Katase y corregir su error; seguro Ranma lo mataría después pero… que mas daba se lo tenia merecido. Una pequeña esperanza comenzó a invadir su corazón algunas cosas empezaban a ir por buen camino; por fin habían logrado que Ruth hablara y los monjes habían dado con el paradero de la avioneta donde secuestraron a Akane. Aunque no encontraron rastros de la chica ni de sus tripulantes al menos era una pista sólida que seguir. El destino trabajaba de formas misteriosas pensó-. Llego hasta el edificio donde vivía Katase, este le hizo entrar pero cuando entro al departamento se impresiono al igual que le había pasado al entrenador el ver el estado en que se encontraba Ranma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane se preparaba para viajar con las ancianas cuando sintió que un terrible dolor atravesaba su cuerpo sentía que se iba a partir en dos. Seguro que moriría ahí mismo -pensó-La chica aterrorizada comenzó a gritar cuando sintió un liquido salir de la parte baja de su vientre, Yuga unas de las amazonas mas jóvenes del consejo fue la primera en llegar, segundos después llegaron Cologne y Xiang-pu solo para ver como Akane volvía a gritar retorciéndose de dolor. Con la respiración entrecortada y bañada en sudor por el esfuerzo de controlar el dolor Akane se aferro a Yuga quien le pidió que se recostara en el tufón y que se tranquilizara...

Akane miro a Cologne asustada y le pregunto si era una recaída del Toque de Ishi a lo que la anciana le dijo:

No pequeña no es el toque de Ishi… haz comenzado con el trabajo de parto

Pero el dolor fue demasiado…

Y no es nada comparado con el que vas a sentir pero solo será un momento, te prometo que pasara pronto.

Por alguna extraña razón eso no consoló mucho a Akane "como se notaban que ellas no estaban en su lugar"-penso- Xiang-pu se acerco a Akane y coloco la cabeza de esta en su regazo y comenzó a darle masaje para que se tranquilizara, sabia que debía de mantener los músculos de Akane trabajando y a la vez relajados para que lograran llevar a termino el trabajo de parto ya no podían trasladar a Akane, lo mejor que podían hacer era traer ayuda hasta la aldea. Xiang-pu mando a una de las mujeres de la aldea por el médico y le pidió a otra de las amazonas que fueran preparando una cabaña con un tufon limpio y agua hervida para mover a Akane hasta ahí y ayudarla con el parto. Cologne por su parte estuvo de acuerdo con las indicaciones de Xiang-pu su nieta sin duda seria una gran líder amazona.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sen y Katase recostaron a Ranma ya semiinconsciente en una de las habitaciones al salir de esta Sen se derrumbo en el pasillo no podía perdonarse ver a su amigo en ese estado. Katase le palmeo el hombro y le dijo que no era hora de acobardarse ya Ranma había regresado lo único que tenían que lograr era que volviera a ser el Ranma que todos conocían.

Sen se preguntaba si eso podían llegar a suceder, tanto el como los monjes se habían entrometido tanto en la vida de Ranma desde que sus caminos se cruzaron que se preguntaba si alguna vez conocieron al verdadero Ranma. Sin duda el joven que yacía desvanecido por el alcohol no era el Ranma que había conocido en monasterio y sin duda alguna no era el Ranma que vivió en Nerima y del que Akane se enamoro. ¡Cuánto daño habían causado! Solo esperaba poder remediarlo a tiempo.

Sen se quedo en el departamento de Katase esa noche acordaron turnarse para vigilar que el chico de la trenza no huyera de nuevo. Sin embargo ninguno fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Por la mañana Katase y Sen tomaban café sus caras reflejaban las largas horas de insomnio y los meses de agonía que venían pasando. Katase al ver la frustración de Sen le dijo que en partir de ese momento su prioridad era encontrar a Akane a lo que Sen reacciono inmediatamente.

¡Katase como pude olvidarlo! Pero con tantas noticias juntas, no se por donde empezar… Io reconoció a uno de sus atacantes y Ruth término aceptando su participación en el ataque a Io y el plagio de Akane, al final nos dijo toda la verdad. Sabemos quienes secuestraron a Akane, a donde la llevaban y que pretendían hacer con ella –tras decir eso hizo una pausa-

Quieres decir Sen ¡todavía hay esperanzas!

Sen se quedo en silencio por varios segundos

Katase…la orden que llevaban los secuestradores de Akane fue de… ¡matarla!

El entrenador por primera vez en su vida no sabia ni que pensar ni que decir, sentía ganas de llorar Akane no se merecía ese final era la única inocente en toda esa historia ¡no! Se negaba a aceptarlo; si Ranma se entera el…

Sen…sabes lo que eso significa…cuando Ranma se entere el…

Va a matarnos…lo se… pero debe saberlo, debo hacerle recordar…el debe saber que ocurre con Akane

¿Quién es Akane?

¡Ranma!

Contesten por favor ¿Quién es Akane? Y ¿Por qué debo saber que ocurre con ella?

Katase y Sen se miraban sin saber que hacer o que decir no esperaban que Ranma despertara tan temprano y tan ¡lucido! Ese chico si sabía como sorprenderlos.

Van a hablar de una vez o tendré que obligarlos

Ranma –se atrevió a hablar Sen- no te suena de nada ese nombre, no te trae ninguna sensación o aflora algún sentimiento el escuchar ese nombre

Ranma enmudeció no sabia que decir, no sabia que sentir, ese nombre no significaba nada para él. ¿A dónde querían llegar con todo eso?

Sen al ver que Ranma no respondía saco una fotografía de su cartera y se la mostró al chico.

Ranma se la arrebato de las manos y observo la foto por largos minutos cuando por fin alzo la mirada les dijo con voz temblorosa… yo he visto a esta mujer… en mis sueños…yo he soñado con ella pero ¿porque? ¿Quién es?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane llevaba casi 9 horas en trabajo de parto y las amazonas luchaban por tratar de adelantar en lo posible el alumbramiento no sabían cuanto tiempo podía soportar Akane dada su condición.

Akane tuvo una contracción tan fuerte que su grito se escucho en todo el poblado, Xiang-pu vio con preocupación a su abuela

Cada vez son mas frecuentes las contracciones abuela

Lo se ya casi esta dilatada en su totalidad el bebe esta apunto de bajar por el canal

¡Oh dios! Ya viene otra contracción -grito Akane-

Tranquila jovencita respira hondo y cuando sientas el dolor puja con todas tus ganas yo te ayudar a empujar al bebe para que salga –dijo Yuga lo anterior mientras colocaba sus manos y su peso en la parte superior del abdomen de Akane-

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Akane grito desesperada ni con el toque de Ishi tuvo tanto dolor ya no tenias fuerzas ya no podía más sentía como cada uno de los huesos de su cadera se abrían y como su carne de desgarraba por dentro seguro moriría ahí mismo solo le pedía a Kamisama que el bebe estuviera bien!

¡Akane puja! Grito Cologne mientras Yuga empujaba hacia abajo por encima del abdomen de la chica

Akane pujo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, seguidamente una última oleada de dolor la atravesó pero tan pronto como sintió el dolor sintió una sensación de alivio y vacío al mismo tiempo, luego sintió un frío estremecedor, escucho un llanto de bebe a lo lejos quería incorporarse ¡quería verlo! pero su cuerpo no respondía. No quería morir todavia quería ver el rostro de su bebe

Es un niño Akane – grito Xiang-pu emocionada-

Akane sonrío quiso alzar sus brazos pero no pudo por lo que Xiang-pu se apresuro a acercarle al bebe –es hermoso- dijo la amazona

¡Ranma! Es hermoso… tu hijo…- dijo Akane antes de perder el conocimiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma… Akane es… ¿soñabas con ella?- pregunto intrigado Sen-

Si, todo este tiempo he soñado con una mujer, no sabia el porque, no recuerdo quien es ella pero al escucharlos hablar a ustedes no me queda la menor duda de que la conozco es solo que no puedo recordar quien es …

Ranma… tan grandes son tus sentimientos por ella que ni un con la técnica de amnesia que te aplique las haz olvidado del todo

¿Que hiciste conmigo Sen? ¡dime Sen! ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Y porque me haz hecho olvidarla? -exigió Ranma furiosamente-

Katase intervino tratando de calmar un poco las cosas rogándole que dejara hablar a Sen

Ranma esta a punto de perder el control y le exigió nuevamente a Sen una explicación; Sen se paro y mirando fijamente a Ranma le dijo:

Ranma… ¡Akane es tu esposa!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuga y Cologne asistían a Akane que se había desvanecido, el médico llego segundos después y fue él quien logro reanimar a la chica, mientras el galeno examinaba a la joven madre Xiang-pu se ocupaba del recién nacido, lo baño y lo vistió con las ropas que habían confeccionado las amazonas para el. Lo observaba detenidamente era un bebe enorme con razón Akane sufrió tanto para parirlo; además el niño se veía perfectamente sano y ¡fuerte! Con mucha dificultad podía controlarlo era un bebe muy inquieto. La amazona lo miro detenidamente y con una sonrisa picara le susurro- ¡Así que Ranma es tu padre!- el bebe por un segundo se detuvo y abrió sus ojitos- la amazona lo observo y sonrío tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti estoy segura.

El médico se acerco al bebe y lo examino de nuevo, tal como pensó Xiang-pu el bebe estaba perfectamente sano. La amazona lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a su madre que ya estaba más recuperada. Akane lo tomo en brazos y su mundo se ilumino lloraba de felicidad, besaba y acariciaba al bebe mientras le decía: perdona a tu madre es un caso perdido amor pero ya te acostumbraras a verme llorar por todo. Todos en la sala rieron y Akane también, volvió su rostro al bebe y vio como este le sonreía, Akane lo acerco mas a su pecho y el bebe inmediatamente empezó a buscar comida. Yuga le indico como colocarlo para que el bebe se alimentara.

¡Kamisama! –Exclamo Akane- ¡Me va a arranar el pezón! succiona con mucha fuerza, si que debe de estar hambriento-

De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Xiang-pu con una sonrisa picara en su rostro- será un tragaldabas igual que su padre-

Akane la miro confusa pero no pudo despejar sus dudas ya que el Médico le pidió sus datos para dar la partida de Nacimiento. Akane le dio su nombre y el medico le pidió el nombre del padre… Akane dudo… no podía seguir ocultándolo mucho tiempo, sin embargo decir el nombre de Ranma podría poner en peligro la vida de su hijo y eso no podía permitirlo. Padre desconocido- dijo Akane con determinación. Xiang-pu la observo intrigada pero prefirió callar sus dudas por el momento. El Médico finalmente pregunto como se llamara el niño. A lo que Akane respondió:

¡Kohei!, Tendo Kohei.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Mi esposa! Pero yo nunca… ¿Como es que no puedo recordar a mi esposa?

Te puedo contar toda la historia pero mejor será que lo recuerdes por ti mismo y las lagunas que falten te las explicare ¡te lo juro!

Antes de terminar de decir la última frase Sen golpeo entre los ojos a Ranma y este perdió el conocimiento. Katase se apresuro a detener su caída, lo llevaron de nuevo a la habitación para recostarlo. Sen le informo a Katase que Ranma estaría inconciente un par de horas pero que al despertar lo recordaría todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kasumi y Nabiki estaban en casa de su padre ambas habían decidido ir a pasar unos con él. Las hermanas comentaban que lo único que necesitaba su padre para mejorar su salud era que Akane apareciera, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, de hecho comenzaban a temer lo peor habían perdido todo contacto con la gente que la conocía, la empresa de Io había sido vendida sin dar explicaciones a nadie y Yuca siempre les decía lo mismo que ella había sido liquidada de la empresa y que Ayame e Io habían desaparecido. Y que con respeto a Akane había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que termino sus estudios en Londres. Lo que Yuca no contaba es que Io había estado en coma y que Akane estaba desaparecida. Pero ella no podía decir nada porque le habían dicho que la única esperanza de encontrar con vida a su amiga era manejar el asunto con suma discreción, ella no entendía mucho pero después de ver lo que le hicieron a Io temía por su amiga por tanto le ocultaba lo poco que sabia de Akane a la familia Tendo; Pero por otra parte le partía el corazón ver el sufrimiento de las hermanas de Akane así que decidió que estaría al pendiente de la salud de Soun Tendo y si las cosas se complicaban más de lo que ya estaban les contaría toda la verdad, al menos lo poco que ella sabia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos horas después, tal y como predijo Sen un furioso Ranma despertó y lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en la cara a Sen al tiempo que de una patada derribo a Katase. Ranma se detuvo y respiro profundamente, buscaba la manera de recobrar la tranquilidad pero el dolor y la ira que estaba sintiendo lo consumían. Sen trato de hablar pero Ranma lo golpeo de nuevo, no podía perdonarlo.

Sen se arrodillo ante Ranma poniéndose a merced y suplicando su perdón. El joven de la trenza arremetió de nuevo contra él con más rabia que antes. Katase trato de interponerse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Ranma la tomara en su contra también. Les exigía a golpes saber donde estaba ella, Sen reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban le suplico que parara un momento para contarle todo lo que sabia de Akane. Le contó el porque lo había hecho olvidarla y de lo que ocurrido con Io y Akane. La peor parte fue decirle a Ranma que Akane seguía desaparecida y que lo último que han sabido de ella era que se la habían llevado para matarla.

Ranma arremetió con más violencia en contra del monje y del entrenador pero al poco tiempo la ira de Ranma fue cediendo para dar paso a la desesperación y comenzó como un enfermo mental a golpearse así mismo. No se perdonaba el haberla olvidado, no podía perdonarse, ¡era su culpa! ¡Siempre fue su culpa! sino se hubiese marchado después de derrotar al clan de los **senzō** eso no estaría ocurriendo, se maldecía así mismo por el tiempo perdido.

Katase a riesgo de su propia vida se acerco al chico y le dijo el último que debía culparse así mismo, tanto el como Akane solo habían sido victimas de las circunstancias y que tanto Sen como él asumían su responsabilidad y morirían con gusto si eso lo hacia sentir mejor; pero antes debían encontrarla.

Tú no entiendes Katase… Akane lo único que ha hecho es amarme y yo en retribución le hecho la vida miserable… ¡nunca iba a perdonarse!

Grito el nombre de su amor con todas sus fuerzas y después lloro como un niño, deseaba morir no merecía otra cosa que la muerte, pero Katase tenia razón antes debía encontrarla ella no podía estar muerta ¡no, no podría soportarlo! Debía encontrarla y después el se encargaría de que ella no volviera a sufrir ni por su causa ni por la de nadie más aunque eso significara renunciar a ella para siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane despertó sudando, en sus sueños escuchaba a Ranma llamándola. Una terrible aflicción la invadió, el grito de Ranma era desgarrador, el estaba sufriendo, ella comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse. Kohei quien dormía a su lado al sentir la ansiedad de su madre lloró también. En ese momento la joven madre se contuvo respiro hondo hasta que logro un poco de calma, tomo al bebe en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, mientras hacia eso una paz comenzó a invadirla su hijo era capaz de darle alivio hasta en esos momentos. Mientras arrullaba a su bebe se pregunto porque había tenido ese sueño, tal vez… Ranma estaba cerca, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de esperanza apareciera en su rostro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía sentir a su esposo ¡si podía sentirlo! El estaba de vuelta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cologne caminaban al lado de Xiang-pu por el bosque, era necesario debido al embarazo tan avanzado de la joven y al mismo tiempo aprovechaban para hablar de sus inquietudes tranquilamente.

Abuela pronto terminara el otoño y llegara el duro invierno de las montañas.

Mmm... se a lo que te refieres nieta. Akane puede sufrir una recaída del Toque de Ishi el frío es su mejor aliado; debemos enviarla a un lugar calido pero te confieso querida nieta que me preocupa, no puede marcharse sola.

Y no podemos abandonarla abuela –interrumpió la amazona- es una de las nuestras ahora. Kohei es un niño nacido en nuestra aldea debe criarse conforme a nuestras tradiciones.

Muy cierto querida nieta.

Abuela…Akane…te ha mencionado algo acerca del padre de su hijo

No, es claro que no quiere hablar del tema

Crees que el padre puede ser…

No lo se Xiang-pu, no lo se. Pero, de ser "el" el padre ¿importaría?

No abuela, al menos no a mi, pero si "el" es el padre porque no esta con ella, porque permitió que Akane pasara por todo esto sola. Abuela déjame decirte que si Ranma es el padre de su hijo realmente se ha portado como un miserable con ella.

Querida nieta es mejor no adelantar conclusiones, lo importante ahora es decidir a donde debemos llevar a Akane y a su bebe para alejarla de crudo invierno que se nos viene encima.

Si abuela tiene razón… ¡yo iré con Akane para cuidar de ella!

Pero te has vuelto loca, estas solo a semanas de dar a luz, a menos claro que decidas darnos un susto como Akane adelantando el parto. No nieta, haremos la reunión del consejo y ahí decidiremos que es lo mejor para todos.

Si abuela tienes razón- acepto la amazona muy a su pesar- así lo haremos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane miraba embelesada a su hijo mientras le daba de comer, tenerlo en sus brazos le daba fuerzas, la llenaba, por primera vez se sentía completa. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en su padre cada que veía su pequeño rostro; en ocasiones se preguntaba como reaccionaria Ranma si supiera que es padre.

Yuga entro a la habitación y le pidió a Akane que la acompañara, el consejo de las amazonas se iba a reunir y solicitaban su presencia; por un momento Akane sintió temor, sabia que había abusado de la hospitalidad de las amazonas talvez ya no era bienvenida en la aldea. Yuga que percibió la preocupación de Akane le pidió calma y le explico que entre otras cosas se reunían para presentar al nuevo miembro de la tribu –dijo señalando al bebe- Akane sonrío, por primera vez era conciente de eso ¡su hijo había nacido en China! y más aún ¡nació dentro de una tribu amazona! Este tipo de historias solo le podían pasar a un Saotome, uff el legado de su padre era inevitable- pensó- Akane se vistió y arreglo un poco su cabello, el cual con el pasar de los meses le había crecido por debajo de los hombros, seguidamente vistió al bebe con sus mejores ropitas debía lucir hermoso para su presentación en sociedad. Akane salio de la cabaña con su hijo en brazos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, si, estaba sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola amigas(os) Estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia después de años de haberla empezado a escribir. Pero siento que en este punto debo tomarme tiempo y espacio para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review o un mensaje. Tengo que reconocer que gracias a sus palabras de aliento y de críticas constructivas es que hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Gracias a:

**arctic-monk**

**daianapotter**

**alison500**

**gabyhyatt**

**marisol colrtes**

**Dimitry**

**carla rojas**

**melber**

**Engel**

**Solimar**

**LaMarichan**

**Lady Tomoe**

**Mylena**

**Miho **

**Bboop**

**Delaila**

**Verito.S**

**Shakka**

**Fayri**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Fannychii**

**Sandra Lomeli**

**VIDEL dbz-gt**

**nia06 **

**infinitydream96**

**Naoko tendo**

**Lilikhan**

**infinitydream96**

**loresan88**

**AnaIz16**

**Clara**

**Seraphyra**

**Kyara Black**

Espero que les guste este capitulo y como siempre espero sus reviews. Saludos su amiga:

Bonnie.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Y después de ti que?

By

Bonnie

Capitulo 16.- ¡Cerca!

Ranma se encontraba preparando su bolsa de equipaje para partir, no tenia tiempo de nada más ni siquiera podía detenerse a matar a Sen o a Katase, tenia que ir a buscar a Akane; en ese momento un sentimiento de desesperación lo invadió, las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y la maldita mochila se negaba a cerrar ¡pero es que nada podía salirle bien! Pateo la mochila con todas sus fuerzas y salio de la habitación. Su primera reacción fue ir hasta el bar por algo de beber, sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta ahí, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de licor con tal desesperación que derramo liquido en el proceso, pero justo antes de beber el primer trago se detuvo "¡No! no podía evadirse más, tenia que estar completamente sobrio de otra manera no podría ayudarla"- pensó angustiado-. Durante meses estuvo sumido en una enorme depresión la cual erróneamente había querido mitigarla con alcohol, pero ahora sabía perfectamente de donde provenían esos sentimientos los cuales no eran otra cosa que la ausencia de ella en su vida. Se dirigió a la cocina alejándose del bar y vertió el whisky en el desagüe del zinc; saco de la nevera una jarra con agua, se sirvió en un pequeño vaso de cristal en el cual bebió el agua muy lentamente tratando de serenarse y al mismo tiempo recuperar su auto control; salio de la cocina más tranquilo, entro a la habitación que Katase le había improvisado la noche anterior, tomo su mochila y continuo con su tarea de acomodar sus pertenencias para partir lo antes posible hacia las montañas de China, el lugar donde le dijeron que encontraron la avioneta que llevaba a su esposa la última vez que la vieron.

Sen suspiro aliviado, desde el otro extremo del pasillo había observado como Ranma perdía el control y pretendía beber de nuevo, pero volvió a respirar tranquilo cuando el chico dejo el licor de lado y fue a continuar empacando. Al menos eso demostraba que Ranma estaba recuperando su autocontrol y todo por Akane. ¡Que equivocado había estado todo ese tiempo al pensar que Akane era un punto débil e inestable en Ranma! cuando la realidad era que esa chica era su centro, ella lo mantenía en control y ubicado en la realidad. Desgraciadamente ese descubrimiento le produjo más ansiedad que alivio porque si Akane murió tal y como dijo Ruth seria el fin de Ranma, con toda seguridad el se autodestruiría o se mataría directamente, claro después de matarlo a él y a todos los involucrados en la muerte de su mujer. "mi vida no importa" –peso Sen- yo moriré gustoso si con eso logro devolverle a Akane y la paz a sus vidas.

En ese momento entro Katase al departamento, había salido a conseguir los medios para viajar a China, pero por desgracia no había podido conseguir lugar en los vuelos con destino al país asiático hasta la noche del siguiente día. Pero antes de decirle a Sen lo que pasaba, Ranma salio de la habitación y cuestiono al entrenador acerca de su encargo.

Ranma lo siento no encontré lugar hasta el vuelo de mañana por la noche

¡Con mil demonios Katase! pero es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo, ahora entiendo porque aún no la han encontrado, todos son unos ineptos-

El estado anímico de Ranma era sumamente volátil en ese momento luchaba por tratar de recuperar la calma pero no podía darse el lujo de mantener la calma habían pasado casi diez meses desde que ella desapareció no podía perder un minuto más. Tomo el teléfono e hizo varias llamadas y corto la última diciendo ¡no importa lo que cueste! quiero la avioneta lista en una hora para partir y asegúrense de que el piloto este perfectamente descansado y en condiciones de volar "no podía darse el lujo de sufrir un accidente, no ahora, tenia que llegar rápido y sin contratiempos a China" –pensó el joven- sin decir nada más colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Katase

Vez lo rápido que se solucionan las cosas, solo era cuestión de dinero y si hay algo que me sobra en este mundo es el maldito dinero y pienso gastar hasta el último yen si es necesario para encontrarla, no quiero más fallas Katase y lo mismo va por ti Sen.

Tanto Katase como Sen asintieron avergonzados y se retiraron a preparar sus respectivas mochilas de viaje, Katase le presto algo de ropa a Sen no había tiempo de nada más, en 10 minutos los 3 se dirigirían a unos hangares fuera de Tokio para volar hacia china.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la aldea amazona se llevaba a cabo la reunión del consejo, ahí presentaron propiamente a Kohei y entre otras cosas comentaron que debían buscar la manera de llevar a una zona calida a Akane lo antes posible ya que con el frío habría más riesgo de sufrir una recaída del Toque de Ishi. Akane miro alarmada a Xian-pu quien al comprender la angustia de la joven le dijo que solo se trataba de una posibilidad pero que no querían correr riesgos tratando de calmar a la chica. El resto de las mujeres del consejo asintieron dándole la razón a la nieta de Cologne nada ganarían con inquietar a Akane. Todas coincidieron que el mejor lugar para Akane eran las islas del sur de Japón las cuales solían tener temperaturas calidas y la humedad aunada a la brisa marina le haría mucho bien. Solo había un problema ¿Cómo podían trasladar a Akane hasta ese lugar? El consejo dio por terminada su sesión y le pidieron a Akane que no se preocupara, ellas resolverían ese pequeño problema lo antes posible. Sin embargo para Akane el decirle que no se preocupara era como decirle "enciende todas tus alarmas algo grave esta pasando".

Minutos más tarde una angustiada Akane caminaba de un lado a otro de su choza tratando de recuperar la calma pero no podía, el pánico comenzó apoderarse de ella y de pronto sintió sus piernas y sus brazos entumidos "¡Oh no! No puede estar pasándome de nuevo" – estaba a punto de gritar pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kohei despierto, el bebe había llegado dormido a la cabaña pero era obvio que el percibía su energía así que trato de tranquilizarse, se acerco al bebe y lo tomo en brazos, el estar juntos definitivamente le hacia muy bien a ambos. Estaba absorta mirando a su bebe cuando vio una sombra atravesar de un lado a otro fuera de su ventana por un segundo se angustio pero recupero el aliento cuando vio que se trataba de Mao-san, el pequeño al verse descubierto se acerco a la ventana de la cabaña y le susurro a Akane

Por favor no diga que estoy aquí, yo solo quería ver a mi mama ¡la extraño mucho!

Akane se enterneció, aunque el hijo de Xiang-pu sin duda era muy maduro y de hecho un guerrero extraordinario para su corta edad, este no dejaba de ser un niño que por las noches extrañaba a su madre. Akane le dijo casi un susurro:

- Porque no vienes un rato a hacernos compañía a Kohei y a mi

El niño accedió feliz y de un salto entro a la cabaña, una vez dentro comenzó a conversar con Akane quien para distraerlo un poco le pareció buena idea preguntarle por su futuro hermanito o hermanita a lo que el niño comento con cierta molestia

Es hermanita y no la quiero

¿Pero porque dices eso? Además aún no sabemos que será hasta que nazca

Es una mujer, ellas pueden saberlo, saben como buscarla…mi abuela Cologne dice que yo fui un accidente…ellas solo quieren a las mujeres

Akane comprendió las molestia del niño, estaba celoso y con razón en la aldea amazona solo pueden vivir mujeres a los hombres se les relega y si Xiang-pu tiene una niña, esta pasara mas tiempo con su madre de lo que pasara Mao-san. Pero antes de decir nada y como si la hubieran invocado Xiang-pu entro a la cabaña, conocía a su pequeño y sabia que el estaría inquieto porque ella no había ido a visitarlo debido a su embarazo, pero lo que su hijo no sabia es que ella sufría más que nadie por no poder verlo y en muchas ocasiones se cuestionaba si valía la pena seguir en la aldea continuando con sus tradiciones o huir lejos con Mousse y sus hijos para vivir juntos y felices.

Mao-san al sentir la presencia de su madre se asusto, pero su madre corrió y le hizo señas para que no alzara la voz y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Eres un pequeño diablillo sabia que tarde o temprano vendrías –

El niño solo abrazo a su madre diciendo que la extrañaba.

No más que yo a ti tontito, escuche lo que dijiste y quiero que sepas que estas en un error. Mi hija será amazona si, pero no por eso es mas importante que tu, yo los amo por igual y confío que tu cuidaras de tu hermana.

Si mama-respondió feliz el niño-

Xiang-pu miro sonriendo a Akane y le dijo:

Al menos en algo te gane Akane yo tengo todo un guerrero en casa – dijo guiñándole el ojo-

Akane sonrío y le respondió con complicidad

Si Xiang-pu tu hijo es muy poderoso así que espero que pueda entrenar a mi hijo cuando crezca

El niño se acerco al bebe y comenzó a tocarlo con sus manitas mientras Kohei reía divertido, Mao le dijo a Akane muy seriamente.

No lo se Akane tu hijo se ve muy frágil, el no tiene pinta de guerrero

Pero que dices- exclamo Akane divertida- tu no lo sabes pero su padre es un gran artista marcial ¡nunca a perdido ninguna de sus batallas! No ha existido rival que lograra derrotarlo.

Wow ¡Mamá es verdad lo que ella dice!

En ese momento Akane se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas pero nadie llamaría débil a su hijo ¡de ninguna manera!

Xiang-pu observó detenidamente a Akane y luego volteo a ver a su hijo para decirle:

Si amor ella no miente, Ranma Saotome es un gran artista marcial sin duda, pero tú tienes la ventaja de que tu padre, tu madre y todos tus ancestros son grandes guerreros y tu eres el heredero de técnicas ancestrales de manera tal que tú tienes mucho que enseñarle a ese pequeño bebe

Touche –dijo Akane riendo- si aceptas Mao-san seria un honor que entrenaras a mi bebe

El niño sonrío orgulloso y ambas mujeres rieron a manera de complicidad.

Xiang-pu con respecto a lo de Ranma yo…

Si tu no dices nada de las escapadas nocturnas de Mao yo no digo nada de Ranma ¡ah pero tienes que contármelo todo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma acompañado de Sen y Katase abordaron una avioneta en un hangar al sur de Tokio, era pequeña pero lujosa, sin embargo Ranma lo único que deseaba era que esa maldita cosa despegara de inmediato, no veía la hora de atravesar el mar de Japón y llegar a su destino.

Durante el vuelo Ranma se mantuvo en silencio, todo el trayecto estuvo haciendo un recorrido mental sobre su vida y en especial a partir del momento en que su vida y la de Akane se cruzaron. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera pasado en ese mismo instante, recordaba su primer sonrisa y su primer golpe, la primera comida que le dio a probar, sus celos, sus abrazos, sus lagrimas ¡por Kamisama cuantas veces la había hecho llorar a causa de su necedad! El había sufrido lo suyo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, recordaba como vivía preocupado por que algún estúpido apareciera y robara su corazón, se le revolvían las entrañas cuando veía al idiota de Kuno rondarla, en ocasiones pensó en sacarle los ojos al maldito de Gosunkugi y a toda la población varonil de furinkan ¡malditos! Se la devoraban con la mirada. Recordó amargamente que gracias a Shinosuke fue conciente por primera vez que estaba enamorado de Akane y recordó también que por su causa estuvo a nada de que Akane terminara su compromiso. En Shinosuke vio un verdadero rival aún más peligroso que el mismo Ryoga. ¿Ryoga?

Katase ¿Qué pasó con Ryoga?

Hasta donde se, duro algunos días inconciente en terapia intensiva, pero se recupero y luego de algunas semanas hospitalizado fue dado de alta…pero

¿Pero que?

Al parecer perdió parte de su visión y no se si tuvo algún daño psicomotor…ya no volví a saber nada de él.

Ranma guardo silencio de nuevo y Sen intervino tratando de consolarlo

Ranma, no fue tu culpa, el fue reclutado por el clan Senzo para eliminarte

¡No me culpo Sen! Hice lo que tenia que hacer, el antagonismo entre el y yo viene de años atrás y se incremento al culparme por su maldición y finalmente fue su obsesión por Akane que lo llevo hasta el momento de nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento.

¿Su obsesión por Akane?

Si, así es, te aseguro que el clan Senzo solo fue un medio que el uso para llegar a mi, solo pensaba en derrotarme creía que solo así Akane lo amaría.

Vaya…

Si, esa clase de pasión es la que despierta mi mujer… -sonrío tristemente y agrego- si algo le pasará a ella yo no podría seguir viviendo… yo simplemente no podría.

Tanto Sen como Katase y Ranma guardaron silencio en todo lo que resto del viaje, cada uno peleaba con sus propios demonios internos y oraban en silencio por que no todo estuviera perdido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xiang-pu estaba impactada después de haber escuchado en palabras de la misma Akane lo que había sido su vida al lado de Ranma; si bien es cierto que el joven de la trenza siempre fue celoso y posesivo jamás llego a pensar que el que el Ranma que ella conoció se llegaría a transformado en el ser tan oscuro que describía Akane, simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin embargo pensó que todos habían cambiado durante esos años así que lo que relataba Akane no tendría porque ser falso.

Y dime Akane ¿Dónde esta Ranma? ¿Por qué no esta contigo?

La última vez que lo vi estaba seriamente lastimado a consecuencia de una batalla por demás sangrienta que tuvo con Ryoga…a veces me pregunto si esta vivo…

Xiang-pu abrió los ojos de par en par ¡seria eso posible! ¡Ranma podría estar muerto!

Pero Akane ¿tu crees que es posible que Ranma este…"por todos los dioses ni siquiera podría decirlo"

No lo se Xiang-pu pero si esta vivo porque no esta aquí, porque me abandono, el Ranma que yo conozco y que siempre he amado no me hubiera abandonado, aun creyéndome muerta estoy segura que el no hubiese descansado hasta encontrar mi cuerpo inerte.

Akane estallo en llanto había pasado meses conteniéndose por su embarazo y por su hijo.

Xiang-pu no sabía que decir tan solo sabia que Akane tenía buenos motivos para pensar lo peor, algo realmente serio debió pasarle a Ranma para que este no diera señales de vida. El no era el tipo de hombre que abandonaba a los suyos a su suerte.

Akane debes tranquilizarte recuerda que estas alimentando a tu hijo, el niño percibe todos tus estados de animo, además yo debo de llevar a este jovencito de vuelta con su padre- dijo la amazona acariciando la cabecita de su hijo quien se había quedado dormido en su regazo- Y no quiero dejarte en ese estado.

¿No pensaras ir tu sola? Yo iré contigo- dijo Akane limpiándose las lagrimas y poniéndose de pie

Descuida Akane conozco bien el camino además aprovechare para ver a mi esposo –contesto Xiang-pu guiñándole el ojo a Akane

La joven solo sonrío y se recostó de nuevo colocando a su bebe al lado. La amazona con dolor en su corazón despertó a su hijo ya que su enorme panza no le permitía cargarlo y ambos salieron de la cabaña en dirección a la aldea de los hombres ubicada en los limítrofes de su propia aldea.

La madre y su hijo caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano por una vereda del bosque y de la nada Mao comento a su mama que era iba a extrañar a Akane. Xiang-pu sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su hijo le dijo sonriendo:

Te prometo cariño que en cuanto nazca tu hermanita te llevare conmigo unos días a la aldea y podrás estar con Akane y Kohei

No mama Akane no va a estar aquí cuando nazca Xiaomei alguien la esta buscando y no esta contento.

Quien te dijo que se llamara así, ni siquiera yo he pensado en el nombre de la bebe

Mmm es lindo nombre no crees mamá

Mmm si, si lo es…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas más tarde Ranma y sus acompañantes llegaron a China, desembarcaron la avioneta y sin perder tiempo se dirigen hacia las montañas, lugar donde los monjes aliados habían localizado la aeronave accidentada. Durante el camino tuvieron otro golpe de suerte, Sen fue avisado que en un poblado no muy lejano del lugar de su destino localizaron al piloto y su cómplice. Cuando llegaron al lugar se enteraron que los secuestradores se habían negado a hablar. Ranma no tuvo piedad con ellos y finalmente la mujer hablo:

Yo tenía órdenes de matarla y enterrar su cuerpo en las montañas.

Ranma estaba a punto de golpearla pero ella grito

Usted no entiende sino la mataba me dijeron que matarían a mi hija ¡debía obedecer! … era ella o mi hija…Tenia que hacerlo pero no pude… sin embargo la abandone a su suerte…estaba mal herida y muy débil debido a los meses de encierro y mal trato le habían dado -la mujer hizo una pausa, miro a Ranma a los ojos y finalizo diciendo- seguramente no sobrevivió.

¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Dónde la abandonaste?

La deje en el lugar del accidente

Donde ¿Cómo llego a ese lugar? -exigía Ranma desesperadamente-

La joven tomo una servilleta y trazo un maltrecho mapa y señalo con una "X" el lugar donde según lo que recordaba se había estrellado la avioneta.

El piloto de la avioneta aún atado y mal herido se burlo de Ranma diciendo:

Aunque des con el lugar ya no encontraras nada… si tienes suerte hallaras solo los huesos de tu mujer eso si no se los han devorado las fieras de la montaña.

El joven de la trenza lo golpeo tan fuerte que le quebró la quijada y le dijo:

Tú correrás la misma suerte que mi mujer pero te juro que me asegurare de que tú sufras mil veces más.

Antes de abandonar el lugar la mujer le grito una última cosa a Ranma

Ella… la joven dijo que estaba embarazada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mousse dio alcance a su esposa e hijo cuando vio que se acercaban a su cabaña y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a esta, Xiang-pu se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo y cuando su esposo hubo recostado al niño en su Futon se acerco a ella y preocupado le pregunto sobre su extraño mutismo. Ella le contó a su esposo la extraña conversación que tuvo con su hijo; Mousse por su parte había observado que su hijo comenzaba a tener "esos detalles" pero hasta ese momento creía que eran situaciones "casuales o fortuitas" tendrían que poner atención para realmente saber si su hijo estaba desarrollando una habilidad nueva.

Xiang-pu se quedo con su marido esa noche, estaba demasiado cansada para volver, era solo cuestión de días para dar a luz y no podía andarse exponiendo en los bosques. Sobre todo porque su esposo le había comentado que el y otros hombres de la aldea habían percibido movimientos cerca del lugar donde encontraron a Akane, aparentemente eran monjes los que estuvieron hurgando en el avión siniestrado, eso, más el relato de Akane y lo que su hijo le comento esa noche, realmente la inquietaron. No sabia si eran amigos o enemigos los que indagaban cerca de la aldea; tratando de analizar la situación llego a la conclusión de que eran enemigos o gente extraña que no conocía bien la región porque si Ranma hubiese llegado hasta la avioneta hubiera reconocido el lugar y habría llegado hasta la aldea sin ningún problema.

Mousse rodeo con sus brazos a su mujer sabia que algo le preocupaba pero no sabia que, seguramente estaba relacionado con Akane y los extraños rondando el lugar del accidente. "Será mejor ir a revisar la zona algo no anda bien"- pensó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era de madrugada, aún había oscuridad pero eso no hacia que el joven de la trenza aflojara su paso, el mapa en la servilleta no ayudaba mucho, en realidad no era muy legible. El conocía esas montañas, había estado en ellas varias veces y lo que recordaba no coincidía con lo dibujado en el mapa. Sen seguía de cerca de Ranma ya que Katase se había quedado custodiando a los secuestradores en compañía de otros monjes aliados. El artista marcial paro su marcha y se quedo observado por unos minutos los alrededores odiaba tener que reconocer que estaba un poco aturdido y las largas horas de viaje y desvelo no ayudaban. Sen le indico a su compañero de viaje que debían esperar a que aclarase un poco talvez así se orientarían mejor.

Ranma accedió en contra de su voluntad no quería perder ni un minuto más pero sabia que si se perdían en el bosque serian horas irrecuperables.

En un par de horas máximo comenzara a aclarar -dijo Ranma- descansaremos aquí y seguiremos en cuanto amanezca

Sen asintió y dejando su mochila de lado se dispuso a preparar una fogata, el frío de las montañas ya se dejaba sentir.

Ranma destendio una manta y se recostó sobre ella apoyando su cabeza en la mochila que traía consigo, cerro sus ojos más no pudo dormir, tampoco quería pensar…no quería pensar en nada…pero las palabras de los secuestradores retumbaban en su mente "Ella estaba embarazada" "¡malditos y aún así la habían abandonado a su suerte!" "¡Malditos!" No podía soportar esa angustia, el pecho le iba a reventar de dolor, se levanto y comenzó a caminar en círculos tratando de serenarse, sentía que se iba a volver loco. Por un momento deseo tanto tener una botella de licor en sus manos no quería afrontar tanto sufrimiento, estaba asustado realmente asustado, ahora no solo era Akane estaba su bebe también. No, ella no podía estar muerta, se negaba a aceptarlo. No, no, noooooooooooooooo, Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee grito con todas sus fuerzas y de nuevo comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mousse se levanto sobresaltado cuando sintió que su hijo le llamaba al oído para no despertar a su madre, quien dormía placidamente a su lado. Mao le hacia señas a su padre para que salieran de la cabaña, Mousse se vistió y siguió a su hijo quien casi susurrando le decía:

¿Lo haz oído padre? ¡Es él! viene por ella

¿Quién Mao? ¿De que hablas?

Del hombre que viene por Akane esta cerca

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin del capitulo ¡Reviews! ¡¡¡Pleaseeee!!!


	17. Chapter 17

¿Y después de ti que?

By

Bonnie

Capitulo 17.- ¡Juntos de nuevo!

Akane despertó sobresaltada, nuevamente creyó escuchar su voz, se escuchaba tan angustiado que le dolía el corazón de imaginar su sufrimiento. ¿Porque estaba sufriendo? ¿Por qué?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sen estaba desesperado Ranma perdía el control muy fácilmente. Supo con certeza que el joven de la trenza no seria capaz de recuperarse si descubrían que Akane en efecto murió. Y lo peor era que todo parecía indicar que Akane tuvo un trágico fin solo un milagro pudo salvarla. Se arrodillo a orar en silencio, sin duda alguna nunca en su vida había rogado a los dioses por un milagro con tanto fervor hasta ese momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de media hora de camino Mousse y su hijo habían llegado al lugar donde encontraron a Akane, ahí en medio de la oscuridad se observaba aparente calma. Mao se detuvo un momento y dijo señalando hacia el oeste, ¡por allá papá vienen por allá estarán aquí poco antes del amanecer!

Mousse se preocupo eran demasiadas coincidencias y no podían saber si eran amigos o enemigos los que buscaban a la joven japonesa. Decidió regresar lo antes posible y alertar a los hombres de su aldea. Si eran enemigos debían evitar que ellos llegaran hasta Akane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma no soporto más la espera tomo sus cosas y le dijo a Sen que el seguiría adelante; el monje sin responder nada apago la fogata, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero de viaje.

La suerte se estaba poniendo de su lado la noche comenzaba a ceder y los tintes azules del amanecer se dejaban ver. Apretó su marcha y antes de lo imaginado tenia ante si lo que tanto temía encontrar. Ahí estaba la aeronave que transporto a su esposa y sus secuestradores, Ranma observaba paralizado la escena del siniestro, quería acercarse pero sus pies no respondían; sin embargo Sen se apresuro a llegar y de inmediato se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar, sintió un breve alivio cuando se percato de que no había señales de ningún cuerpo en descomposición. Pero esa noticia no mitigaba su zozobra, en donde estaba Akane ¿Qué paso con ella después de que los secuestradores la abandonaron? Sen se giro para observar a Ranma y le dijo:

No hay ningún cuerpo aquí

Sin obtener respuesta descubrió que el chico caminaba hacia la parte alta de la montaña.

¡Ranma! grito Sen sin comprender el comportamiento del joven

Conozco este lugar Sen, ya he estado aquí antes, en lo alto de la montaña hay una meseta y ahí hay asentadas algunas aldeas.

¿Aldeas? ¿Piensas que algún aldeano pudo auxiliar a Akane?-dijo el monje con un tono de esperanza en su voz-

Son amazonas Sen

¡¿Qué?!

Amazonas, las aldeas en lo alto de la montaña son amazonas y no se como pudieron reaccionar si ellas encontraron a mi mujer. Sabes Sen –río irónico- Yo desprecie a una amazona por Akane y ellas, créeme, suelen ser muy vengativas.

Sen simplemente estaba al borde del colapso ¡pero esta pareja iba por la vida levantando pasiones a su alrededor! Suspiro pesadamente y le dijo a Ranma:

Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- le palmeo la espalda y se encaminaron hacia la cumbre de la montaña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane despertó sintiendo un pesadez en su cuerpo, había dormido muy mal y pasado frío; trato de incorporarse y se percato aterrada que no podía mover sus piernas, de nuevo estas eran pesabas como piedra. ¡No, eso no podía estar pasando otra vez! La chica le grito a Yuga quien dormía en una cabaña contigua, la mujer de inmediato llego al lado de la chica, no necesito que la joven madre dijera nada ya se esperaban que con el frío la joven sufriera una recaída. La amazona comenzó a reavivar el fuego de la cabaña para que Akane entrara en calor, observo a su alrededor y vio al bebe dormir placidamente ¡ese chiquillo si que tenia el sueño muy pesado!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mousse había llegado con su hijo a la aldea de los hombres, sin perder tiempo dio aviso a los aldeanos y Mao corrió a advertirle a Xiang-pu quien esperaba a su esposo e hijo ya despierta y molesta con su marido por abandonarla en la noche. El niño le dijo a su madre que los extraños que venían por Akane se acercaban, la mujer amazona sabia que en sus condiciones no llegaría hasta la aldea amazona tan rápido como era necesario así que mando a uno de los hombres del lugar para advertirle a las mujeres y prevenir a su bisabuela, ella sabría que hacer.

Por su parte Cologne quien sospechaba ya de las habilidades premonitorias de Mao, al hombre que llevaba la advertencia de Xiang-pu así que de inmediato se dispuso a organizar a sus mejores guerreras amazonas. Hizo lo anterior con la mayor discreción posible ya que Akane había sufrido una recaída y en ese momento su estado era critico; si los extraños que se aproximaban eran enemigos, ellas debían estar preparadas para defender a Akane a como diera lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma observaba como a los lejos se dibujaban ya algunas chozas entre la espesura del bosque, Sen lo seguía con cautela, caminaron algunos metros pero antes de que pudieran advertirlo fueron emboscados por varios hombres. El joven de la trenza sin pensarlo se enfrento a ellos no podía entretenerse con peleas innecesarias debía acabar con eso pronto. Sen también luchaba al lado de Ranma y sin problema se deshicieron de los primeros hombres y de los que le siguieron a estos, pero al llegar a la aldea Ranma fue derribado, este se puso de pie inmediatamente pero no podía distinguir de donde provenía el ataque su adversario fue muy rápido y ágil, solo sintió una ráfaga de viento y al segundo ya estaba en el suelo de nuevo. Se coloco de pie con sumo cuidado, enfoco todos sus sentidos y finalmente lo vio, vio de donde provenía su atacante. Rápidamente se coloco a la defensiva y espero que su contrincante estuviera cerca, el joven de la trenza esquivo el ataque respondiendo con toda su con fuerza pero su ataque defensivo no dio en el blanco, su oponente lo esquivo fácilmente.

Ranma sorprendido por la agilidad de su oponente y disgustado consigo mismo, pues sabía que los meses que estuvo lejos y perdido en el alcohol habían mermado sus fuerzas colocando en una situación tan desfavorecedora. Sin embargo, se necesitaría mucho más que unos cuantos guerreros hábiles para detenerlo. Se coloco nuevamente en posición de ataque agudizando todos sus sentidos, en ese momento todo fue claro para el, esquivo el siguiente ataque con facilidad y pudo amagar a su opositor. Cuando lo tuvo dominado vio con horror que solo se trataba de un niño y ciego ¡un niño ciego lo había derribado! Soltó al niño y se dejo caer de rodillas, fue entonces que vio frente a el un par de piernas que le resultaban bastante familiar.

Veo que ya conociste a mi hijo- dijo la amazona orgullosa de su vástago-

Ranma subió la vista y vio a Xiang-pu parada frente a él y a Mousse unos pasos detrás de ella. El niño rápidamente se había colocado entre sus padres, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que Mousse era el padre el niño era muy parecido a él pero tenia los ojos de su madre aunque estos se veían sin luz.

Tienes un hijo extraordinario Xiang-pu –dijo el joven de la trenza con sumisión-

Lo se -dijo ella arrogante- ¡Nuestro hijo es perfecto! –dijo lo anterior señalando a Mousse.

El joven de las gafas intervino en la conversación cuestionando a Ranma por su presencia en la aldea amazona.

Ranma supo que no tendría otra alternativa que hablar con la verdad y rogó en silencio porque todo resultara de la mejor manera.

Mi amigo y yo- dijo lo anterior señalando a Sen quien estaba inmovilizado por otros hombres de la aldea- hemos venido en busca de mi esposa…

Xiang-pu lo observo con recelo no sabia como actuar, después del relato de Akane no podía evitar ver a Ranma con otros ojos, el hombre que tenia frente así había tardado diez meses en buscar a su mujer, el Ranma que ella conocía no hubiera dejado pasar ni un solo segundo para ir en busca de Akane.

Que les hace pensar que tu mujer esta aquí.

Xiang-pu, Mousse, por lo que más quieran si saben donde esta díganmelo por favor yo haré lo que me pidan seré su esclavo si es necesario… - el chico calló y agacho la mirada el llanto le impedía hablar-

Sen intervino al ver que Ranma nuevamente perdía el control

Lo que Ranma quiere decir es que hemos descubierto que su esposa fue secuestrada y traída a china en la avioneta que se accidente cerca de este lugar. A pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo logramos encontrar a los tripulantes de la avioneta y estos nos informaron que dejaron a la mujer abandonada en el lugar del accidente. Por la cercanía del lugar donde ocurrió todo subimos hasta aquí con la esperanza de encontrar información sobre ella…

Ranma no era capaz de alzar la vista, no era porque le importara que los demás lo vieran derramar las gruesas lagrimas que caían de por su rostro, era porque le daba vergüenza el haber abandonado a su mujer a su suerte durante tanto tiempo.

Mousse toco levemente el hombro de su mujer y esta asintió, ambos supieron que las lágrimas de Ranma no eran falsas y que estaba desesperado por no encontrar a Akane. Aún así, él joven de la trenza tenia muchas explicaciones que darle a su mujer – pensó la amazona con molestia-

Tráiganlos a la aldea - ordeno Xiang-pu a los hombres –

Ranma y Sen obedecieron y caminaron sin oponer resistencia hasta la aldea amazona, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza…tal vez…tal vez su Akane este en ese lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a la aldea Sen y Ranma fueron llevados a la cabaña de Cologne, la anciana y Yuga en ese momento se encontraba en la acabaña de Akane ayudándola a superar la crisis que tuvo la chica. El resto de las amazonas permanecían ocultas y en guardia listas para atacar a la primera indicación de Xiang-pu. Esta al no ver a su abuela en la cabaña dejo a los hombres custodiando a los recién llegados y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Akane. Entro a la cabaña y vio como ayudaban a la chica de cabellos azulados a controlar el dolor, por suerte lo peor había pasado pero Akane había tenido que ser dormida como lo hicieron la primera vez que la encontraron para poder mitigar su dolor.

Cologne Al ver el semblante de su nieta supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien pero como sabia que Akane dormía profundamente se atrevió a preguntar que pasaba.

La joven amazona solo contesto ¡él esta aquí! Las tres mujeres miraron a Akane, quien ajena a todo lo que ocurría dormía pero por desgracia su rostro reflejaba dolor, aún induciéndole una especie de coma no lograban que el dolor disminuyera y como si eso fuera poco Kohei comenzó a llorar, no por hambre, sino porque no sentía cerca de su madre.

Yuga tomo en brazos al pequeño, pero Xiang-pu le indico que se lo diera. La anciana y la joven amazona salieron de la cabaña dejando a Yuga con Akane y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ranma y su acompañante.

Ranma estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones tentado a ir por el lugar donde vio marcharse a Xiang-pu pero tanto él como Sen estaban bien custodiados y no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea armar una revuelta en un poblado repleto de amazonas y más si estas eran su última esperanza de tener noticias de Akane. Sin embargo "si la amazona no regresa pronto iré tras de ella a como de lugar"- pensó-. Pero inmediatamente después entro Cologne a la cabaña seguida por Xiang-pu quien además traía un bebe en sus brazos.

El joven de la trenza observó extrañado al bebe, no podía ser de Xiang-pu puesto que la mujer parecía estar pronta a dar a luz y el infante parecía de pocos meses de nacido- "no era un experto en el tema" pero seguro que no era de Xiang-pu.

Cologne estaba sumamente angustiada por Akane y por el breve relato de su nieta camino a la cabaña sabia que el chico buscaba a su mujer; así que sin más soltó lo que le tenía que decir:

Me dice mi nieta que haz venido con la esperanza de tener noticias de Akane ¿no es así?

Ranma se paro intempestivamente y encaro a las mujeres

Yo nunca mencione el nombre de Akane ¡díganme! ¡Hablen de una vez! ¿Ella esta aquí?

Nada ganas con alterarte ex yerno –dijo la mujer con sorna-

No estoy para juegos ¿ustedes encontraron a Akane el día del accidente? ¿Dónde esta? Ella…esta bien…

La anciana suspiro pesadamente y le indico al joven que se sentara y antes de que Ranma dijera algo más ella comenzó a hablar

No Ranma, nosotras no encontramos a Akane, fue Mao quien lo hizo –dijo la anciana acariciando la cabellera negra y larga de su tataranieto- fue este niño quien se dio cuenta del accidente, aviso a Mousse y fueron ellos quienes la encontraron. Y si ella esta aquí-continuo diciendo la mujer- pero me temo ex yerno que ella no esta nada bien … -termino diciendo la anciana con sincera tristeza en su voz-

Ranma era un remolino de sentimientos estuvo a punto de gritar de jubilo al saber que AKane estaba ahí, allí mismo, a unos cuantos pasos de el; pero el corazón se le paralizo cuando escucho la ultima frase de la Cologne "me temo que no esta nada bien" se repitió mentalmente

¡Donde esta! ¿Qué es lo que tiene? -grito Ranma- lo que provoco que el bebe llorara de nuevo

Cálmate Ranma – lo riño Xiang-pu- que no vez que asustas a tu hijo

Ranma volteo lentamente hacia Xiang-pu y fijo los ojos en el pequeño bulto que la amazona traía entre sus brazos, despacio camino hacia ella; torpemente tomo en brazos al pequeño quien extrañamente una vez en brazos de su padre dejo de llorar.

El joven de la trenza observo al bebe en sus brazos y luego miró a la amazona, ella solo le indico que la siguiera. Los jóvenes caminaron detrás de las mujeres. El monje veía con jubilo al bebe y un poco divertido por la cara de Ranma que no dejaba de mirar al bebe.

¡Sabes pequeño te pareces a ella! –dijo Ranma cuando finalmente su cerebro coordino ideas lo suficientemente como para mandar la orden a sus cuerdas vocales y así poder pronunciar algunas palabras.

El bebe sonrío al escuchar las palabras de Ranma y Xiang-pu agrego:

Por suerte se parece a ella pero es un tragón de primera línea y es necio como alguien que conozco, cuando se lo propone nos pone a todos de cabeza – dijo la chica observando de reojo a Ranma – ¡ah! Y el "pequeño" se llama Kohei-finalizo la amazona.

¡Kohei! –repitió su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sen sonrío "si definitivamente es hijo de Ranma" –pensó- pero su sonrisa al igual que la de Ranma se desvaneció cuando llegaron al interior de la cabaña donde se encontraba Akane. Al entrar la vieron recostada en su futon tenía el rostro pálido y una ligera coloración violácea. Yuga les dijo alarmada que la chica apenas podía respirar que había hecho todo los posible por mantener trabajando sus músculos pero ella no se recuperaba. Cologne y Xiang-pu se apresuraron a ir al lado de la joven para auxiliarla pero Xiang-pu no podía hacerlo bien se fatigaba muy pronto; Ranma observo que la amazona no podía colocarse al nivel de su mujer por el embarazo así que fue hacia ella y le pido que tomara a Kohei y que le indicara que hacer para ayudar a Akane.

Sen se hinco ante la joven, al monje se le veía desencajado, sin mirar a las mujeres ahí presentes pregunto en voz alta

¿Es lo que me temo que es?

Es el toque de Ishi, si eso es a lo que te refieres- contesto la anciana sin dejar de hacer su labor en las piernas de Akane

¿Quien le hizo esto?

Basta de preguntas Sen –grito Ranma- quien se esforzaba por seguir las indicaciones de Xiang-pu y daba masajes en el cuello y cabeza de su mujer - que es el toque de Ishi y más importante aún ¿sabes como curarlo?

No iba a agobiar a Ranma con los detalles de esa técnica, no quería que el joven perdiera el control de nuevo. Y solo contesto:

Yo conozco los principios básicos de esta técnica pero nunca los he aplicado, se supone que esta técnica fue prohibida hace miles de años.

¡Puedes curarla! –volvió a insistir Ranma

Puede detenerla si –pero quien puede curarla definitivamente es el gran maestro.

Pues hazlo de una maldita vez –grito Ranma- no iba a perderla ahora, no ahora que la tenia de nuevo entre sus brazos-

Necesitare de su ayuda- dijo Sen- es complicado, debemos hervir agua y conseguir algunas hiervas que aceleren la circulación de la sangre para obligar al corazón a trabajar más rápido.

El joven monje se dirigió a las amazonas alabando su trabajo

Ha sido una excelente idea el masajear los puntos de presión de las principales terminales nerviosas, así evitan la paralización de los músculos

En días realmente malos para la chica, como hoy, hemos tenido que inducirla un sueño profundo para mitigar el dolor- comento Cologne-

¡Excelente! –dijo Sen admirado de la sabiduría de las amazonas- es como si estuviera sedada – ahora me explico como han logrado mantener con vida a Akane y llevar a término su embarazo.

Yuga quien había salido de la habitación en busca de ayuda y del agua caliente que pidió Sen, regreso seguida de tres amazona más a quienes les fue indicado que hiervas debían buscar. Ranma quien en todo ese tiempo había tratado de mantenerse controlado para ayudar a Akane se desmorono cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Sen, tenía en sus brazos a su esposa y aún podía perderla. Se agacho hacia ella hasta que pudo besar su frente mientras le susurraba

Aquí estoy amor, he venido por ti…perdóname por favor…no pude llegar antes… pero ya estoy aquí sino luchas por mi hazlo por nuestro hijo…por favor lucha mi amor ¡lucha por vivir!

Akane comenzó a balbucear palabras y Sen le pidió a Ranma que se tranquilizara que era mejor para Akane permanecer dormida por ahora. Ranma comprendió las palabras de Sen beso los labios de su amada para después proseguir con las indicaciones que le había dado Xiang-pu.

Llegaron las otras amazonas con las hiervas que pidió Sen, este preparo una especie de pasta y comenzó a masajear los mismos puntos que las amazonas pero el además masajeo las zonas donde se encuentran las principales arterias como la aorta y las ilíacas primitivas. Estas se encargan de transportar el oxígeno al cerebro, los pulmones y los músculos. Lo cual era vital para que los músculos y órganos de la chica continuaran trabajando.

Después de un largo día Akane seguía dormida pero ya respiraba con normalidad, su color había vuelto a ser el blanco rosado que le caracterizaba y sus labios ya no se veían amoratados, se veían rojos, su rostro en general lucia relajado no mostraba señas de dolor alguno. Pero Kohei lloraba por alimento por desgracia el niño no bebía otra cosa que no fuera leche materna. Habían intentado darle leche de otra mama que lactaba pero el niño tomo un poco y luego la rechazo.

Ranma quien había permanecido al lado de Akane y de su hijo todo el día, se desespero por el llanto del pequeño y salio para llamar a alguien que lo ayudara.

Akane despertó lentamente, se sentía como si un tren hubiese pasado por encima de ella sentía dolor si pero era tolerable. Seguramente la habían dormido de nuevo, en medio de su dolor había soñado con Ranma, lo sentía tan cercano, el le pedía que luchara por el y por s hijo… ¡Kohei! Trato de incorporarse, buscaba con sus manos a su hijo pero no estaba con ella. A duras penas pudo sentarse y no vio a su hijo en la cabaña, su hijo debería estar hambriento ¿donde estaba? ¿A dónde se lo habían llevado? Trato de pararse pero sus piernas aún no recuperaban sus fuerzas, le grito a Yuga por ayuda mientras buscaba con que apoyarse para terminar de ponerse de pie. Alguien detrás de ella la tomo de un brazo y la alzo como si ella pesara menos que un papel, escucho el balbuceo de un bebe- sonrío- talvez yuga le traía a Kohei, pero ¡no! Se quedo paralizada…"Yuga no es tan fuerte…esa presencia era de"… Akane quería voltear pero su cuerpo no le respondía, lentamente volteo y lo vio frente a ella…su rostro lucia pálido, sus hermosos ojos azules lucían sin vida escondidos en la oscuridad de unas enormes ojeras, lo vio más delgado también y ¡tenia a Kohei entre sus brazos!. El apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre:

¡Akane! –dijo casi en un susurro –

Ella lloro, cubrió su cara pero inmediatamente descubrió su rostro, por un segundo temió que el volviera a desaparecer. Trato de avanzar hacia él pero sus piernas volvieron a fallar. El se adelanto y la abrazo con tal fuerza que Kohei lloro asustado al quedar en medio de los dos. Ella de inmediato tomo al bebe y el les ayudo a sentarse y se sentó a su lado los abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba al igual que ella, ninguno de los dos podía hablar eran demasiados sentimientos entremezclados. En ese momento solo eran concientes de una cosa: ¡Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin…. ¿Qué le haz parecido? No se podrán quejar hoy subí doble capitulo… espero seguir con esta racha de inspiración y subir pronto el próximo capitulo porque ¿Qué creen? Esto no acaba aún… las emociones aún no terminan.

Espero sus reviews!! Por favor!! Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi!

Y nuevamente gracias a: y si por algún motivo me olvido de alguien mil disculpas y no dejen de enviarme sus comentarios espero sus ¡¡reviews!! ¡Por favor!! ¡Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!

**akane2004**

**Sofi**

**Sandra Lomeli**

**arctic-monk**

**daianapotter**

**alison500**

**gabyhyatt**

**marisol colrtes**

**Dimitry**

**carla rojas**

**melber**

**Engel**

**Solimar**

**LaMarichan**

**Lady Tomoe**

**Mylena**

**Miho **

**Bboop**

**Delaila**

**Verito.S**

**Shakka**

**Fayri**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Fannychii**

**Sandra Lomeli**

**VIDEL dbz-gt**

**nia06 **

**infinitydream96**

**Naoko tendo**

**Lilikhan**

**infinitydream96**

**loresan88**

**AnaIz16**

**Clara**

**Seraphyra**

**Kyara Black**

Gracias su amiga: Bonnie.


	18. Chapter 18

¿Y después de ti qué?

By

Bonnie

Capitulo 18.- Revelaciones

_Akane despertó lentamente, sentía como si un tren hubiese pasado por encima de ella, sentía dolor pero era tolerable. Seguramente la habían dormido de nuevo, en medio de su dolor había soñado con Ranma, lo sentía tan cercano, en sus sueños le pedía que luchara por él y por s hijo… ¡Kohei! Trato de incorporarse mientras buscaba con sus manos a su hijo, pero no estaba con ella. A duras penas pudo sentarse pero no vio a su hijo en la cabaña, su hijo debería estar hambriento- pensó- ¿dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se lo habían llevado? Trato de pararse pero sus piernas aún no recuperaban sus fuerzas, le grito a Yuga por ayuda mientras buscaba con que apoyarse para terminar de ponerse de pie. Alguien detrás de ella la tomo de un brazo y la alzo como si ella pesara menos que un papel, escucho el balbuceo de un bebe- sonrío- tal vez yuga le traía a Kohei, pero… ¡no! Se quedo paralizada…"Yuga no es tan fuerte además esa presencia era de"… Akane quería voltear pero su cuerpo no le respondía, intento de nuevo moverse y lentamente se giro y lo vio ahí frente a ella…su rostro lucia pálido, sus hermosos ojos azules lucían sin vida escondidos en la oscuridad de unas enormes ojeras, lo vio más delgado también y ¡tenia a Kohei entre sus brazos!. El apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre:_

_- ¡Akane! –dijo casi en un susurro –_

_Ella lloro, cubrió su cara pero inmediatamente descubrió su rostro, por un segundo temió que el volviera a desaparecer, trato de avanzar hacia él pero sus piernas volvieron a fallar. El se adelanto y la abrazo con tal fuerza que Kohei lloro asustado al quedar en medio de los dos. Ella de inmediato tomo al bebe y el les ayudo a sentarse y se sentó a su lado los abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba al igual que ella, ninguno de los dos podía hablar eran demasiados sentimientos entremezclados. En ese momento solo eran conscientes de una cosa: ¡Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo!_

La joven pareja estuvo abrazada durante un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería romper el abrazo, fue hasta que Yuga acompañada de Cologne irrumpieron en la habitación separando los chicos, las amazonas llevaban alimento y ropas limpias para que Akane se aseara y comiera algo; Ranma en contra de su voluntad salió de la habitación para que las mujeres ayudaran a la joven madre. Una vez que tanto Akane como su hijo comieron y estuvieron aseados se reunieron en la cabaña de Cologne.

Ahí se acordó que Akane debía viajar lo antes posible, primero hacia las montañas de Hida al norte de Japón lugar donde se encuentra el monasterio del clan **uchū** y en donde el gran maestro podría administrar la cura definitiva para la joven. Posteriormente la pareja debía encontrar un lugar cálido donde vivir puesto que temían que la joven pudiera conservar algunas secuelas de su terrible mal. Acordado lo anterior las amazonas se retiraron dejando a la pareja con su hijo y a Sen en la cabaña.

Ranma aprovecho el momento para tratar de explicarle a su esposa el porqué de su ausencia pero fue interrumpido por Sen quien se arrodillo ante ambos suplicando su perdón y en especial el de Akane. Ella escucho con detenimiento la historia del monje y trato de mantener la calma cuando se entero que el monje había borrado la memoria de Ranma, desencadenando todos los acontecimientos ya vividos.

El joven peleador por su parte le explico que después de finalizada la batalla contra los **Senzo, **se sintió perdido, sin rumbo. Una enorme sensación de vacío se había apoderado de él sumiéndolo sin darse cuenta en una profunda depresión, que estúpidamente al no encontrar ninguna explicación a su estado, trato de mitigar esos sentimientos indeseados con alcohol. Los jóvenes continuaron por largas horas dando explicaciones y rogando por el perdón de la joven. Para finalizar el joven monje le entrego su vida a Akane y dijo que una vez que llegaran al monasterio y fuese curada por el gran maestro el aceptaría el destino que ella dispusiera para él.

Akane seriamente contesto que podía comprender los motivos que le hicieron pensar que borrar la memoria de Ranma había sido lo mejor, pero, hablando con toda sinceridad le confesó al monje que el perdón le llevaría un poco más de tiempo, puesto que en esa historia ella no fue la única víctima, hubo gente inocente entre ellos Io, Ayame y Ryoga quienes fueron involucrados y que se llevaron la peor parte.

Ranma no pudo evitar sentir algo de contrariedad, porque desde que Io había aparecido en sus vidas se convirtió en alguien especial para ella y Ryoga no era precisamente alguien inocente, pero eso es algo que no iba a discutir en ese momento, lo importante era hacerle saber a la joven que tanto Io como Ryoga se encontraban vivos y fuera de peligro. Noticia que le trajo un enorme alivio a la chica.

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaron con los preparativos para abandonar la aldea. Sen adelanto su camino para encontrarse con Katase y conseguir otra avioneta que los llevaría de vuelta a Japón. Tres días después Katase, Sen, Ranma, Kohei, Akane y Yuga, quien tenía la misión de cuidar a la joven madre y a su hijo, volaban rumbo a Tokio. Al llegar de inmediato alquilaron el transporte que los llevaría al Monasterio de los monjes **Uchū**. Una vez ahí, el gran maestro se avoco a la tarea de atender a Akane, instruyendo al mismo tiempo a Ranma y a Yuga para que continuaran con los cuidados de la joven mujer. Si bien era cierto que su vida ya no corría peligro, al estar tanto tiempo sufriendo los estragos de la técnica maldita sumado al embarazo y el alumbramiento, la joven había llevado a tal extremo su cuerpo, que tomaría algún tiempo lograr que Akane recuperara su fuerza y su completa salud. Pero no era nada que con un buen plan de entrenamiento y meditación no se pudiera lograr.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&ç

Xiang-pu había dado a luz a una hermosa bebe al día siguiente de la partida de Akane y Kohei de la aldea. Mao-san se quedo al lado de sus padres disfrutando de los festejos por el nacimiento de la nueva heredera de las amazonas. Xiaomei era hermosa y fuerte como su madre, al igual que su hermano tenía el cabello oscuro pero los ojos color violeta de su madre y estaba completamente sana. Mousse bebía con los guerreros celebrando el nacimiento de su hija mientras Xiang-pu y Cologne sonreían con satisfacción viendo a la pequeña amazona.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron de mucho trabajo para Ranma, debía recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar su cuerpo y mente, al tiempo que debía instruirse para ayudar a Akane con su recuperación, además de buscar la manera de recuperar sus vidas de alguna manera, si es que quedaba algo que recuperar. Sabía que tanto él como Akane no podían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, tarde o temprano la gente comenzaría a preguntar por ellos, la familia de Akane o al menos sus hermanas la estarían buscando, sus propios padres aunque acostumbrados a sus largas ausencias tarde o temprano intentarían localizarlo. Aunado a eso tenía que encontrar una casa en las islas del sur con las condiciones adecuadas para la recuperación de Akane y lo suficientemente aislada y segura para protegerla a ella y a su hijo; aunque la guerra con los Senzō había llegado a su fin, estaba seguro que mientras él estuviera cerca de ella, no le traería más que problemas a su vida.

* * *

Durante la estancia en el monasterio Akane tuvo por fin la oportunidad de conocer esa parte en la vida de su esposo que guardaba con tanto celo. El gran maestro le conto a la joven que ellos habían recibido a Ranma, cuando este pidió asilo, pensando simplemente que un joven fuerte podría ayudarlos con algunas tareas en el templo; obviamente no tardaron en darse cuenta de las extraordinarias habilidades del joven y decidieron compartir con el algunas técnicas, mismas que Ranma domino con extraordinaria facilidad. Los monjes estaban tan entusiasmados pensando que habían encontrado al próximo sucesor de sus técnicas milenarias, que le ofrecieron toda su sabiduría además de la cura para su maldición, con la única condición de que debía guardar y preservar todos sus secretos y costumbres. Los monjes nunca se detuvieron a pensar que prácticamente monopolizaron y alteraron la vida del joven al grado de trastornar por ende la vida de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Continuaron durante días enteros explicándole a la joven con sumo detenimiento las técnicas que Ranma poseía, el poder y habilidades que había obtenido a consecuencia de lo anterior. Le explicaron también que había una técnica en especial tan poderosa que Ranma aún luchaba por controlarla; esta técnica era capaz de dirigir y controlar toda la energía a su alrededor incluyendo la energía de los seres vivos, obviamente al tener el poder de controlar la energía del oponente podía dominarlo fácilmente. Pero el intentar controlar esta energía traía como consecuencia la inestabilidad mental de Ranma, hacia que sus sentimientos se magnificaran, amor, odio, celos, ira, angustia, tristeza, dolor, miedo, etc. Todos los sentimientos que habitaban en el de alguna manera se volvían destructivos si el joven perdía su concentración y el control.

Akane escuchaba sin ocultar su consternación, pero aún así, esa explicación le aclaraba muchas cosas; ahora entendía él porque del cambio tan drástico de Ranma, el porqué pasó de ser un adolescente inmaduro a un hombre en tan poco tiempo. En retrospectiva entendía porque Ranma llevado por los celos la hizo suya aquella navidad en la que viajo con Io a su casa, él Ranma que había conocida antes de eso jamás la habría tomado de esa manera. Entendía porque todos, Ukyo, su padre, los padres de Ranma en determinado momento se referían a Ranma como si fuesen distintas personas. Ahora veía con claridad, el amor de Ranma hacia ella en determinados momentos se volvía una obsesión para él, el chico siempre fue celoso pero después de esa técnica se volvió posesivo y dominante, su arrogancia y soberbia se magnificaron también. Por otro lado, agregó el Gran maestro, el vacio que sintió cuando tú fuiste borrada de su mente lo llevo a una depresión autodestructiva, muchos hombres de mente débil en su lugar habrían acabado con su vida, el decidió perderse en el alcohol. Pero te aseguro Akane que eso no volverá a suceder estaré yo personalmente cuidando del chico hasta que esa técnica ya no represente un peligro para él.

* * *

Con la ayuda de Katase Ranma logro comprar una casa en la pequeña Isla paradisiaca de Tokara* perteneciente al archipiélago de Ryukyo* y se traslado de inmediato hacia allá e hizo todos las adecuaciones necesarias, una vez que tuvo la casa equipada, segura y confortable fue en busca de su esposa e hijo para instalarlos en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Durante el viaje de regreso al monasterio Ranma ideaba la mejor manera de explicarle a Akane su decisión. La decisión que tanto trabajo le había costado tomar, pero ahora lo único que importaba era la seguridad de ellos, Kohei y Akane no volverían a sufrir por su causa, nunca más.

* * *

Tanto Io, Ayame y Yuca lloraban de alegría cuando escucharon la voz de Akane en el teléfono; la paz y la felicidad regresaban por fin a sus vidas. Hablaron durante horas aún así le hicieron prometer a la joven que en cuanto se mudara a su nueva casa les haría saber de inmediato para ir a verla. Tenían que ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien y conocer al pequeño Kohei. Akane se despidió de sus amigos cuando vio que Ranma acompañado del gran maestro se acercaban a ella. La joven les explico tímidamente, temerosa de la reacción de Ranma, que Sen la había llevado al poblado para que pudiera hablar por teléfono, necesitaba saber que todos sus amigos estaban bien. Para su sorpresa, su esposo serenamente le sonrió y le dijo que le alegraba saber que todos estaban bien, le conto además que la casa que había comprado en Tokara tenía varias villas y que sus amigos podían viajar a visitarla o mudarse ahí si lo deseaban. Akane lo abrazo con enorme alegría, el joven le correspondió a su abrazo y trato de sonreírle aunque para Akane no paso desapercibida la extraña mirada de tristeza que Ranma reflejaba en su rostro.

* * *

Una semana después Ranma en compañía de Akane, Kohei y Yuga llegaban al que sería su nuevo hogar. La casa tal y como había dicho Ranma era enorme, bella y confortable, solo tenía un nivel, la parte frontal de la casa tenia enormes ventanales que daban al mar, al entrar estaba un recibidor que conducía al salón principal, al lado izquierdo estaba una biblioteca y una puerta corrediza dentro de la biblioteca dividía la habitación en una estancia con televisor y equipo de sonido. Al lado derecho del salón principal estaba un lujoso y acogedor comedor detrás de esta una enorme cocina equipada. Yuga se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo y se dispuso de inmediato a preparar la comida de la familia. Por la parte central del salón había un amplio pasillo en forma de "T" por el lado este del pasillo se llegaba a una habitación enorme con paredes de cristal y vista al mar dentro de esta estaba una piscina con jacuzzi, mesas de masajes y todos los aditamentos necesarios para los ejercicios y terapias diarios de Akane, contigua a esta habitación estaba un dojo. Al lado oeste de la casa se encontraban 4 enormes dormitorios totalmente equipados. La casa tenia finos acabados en mármol y granito que eran los materiales más resistentes a la salinidad y humedad. Además de no irradiar calor.

Cuando finalizaron el recorrido de la casa, Ranma le entrego las llaves a Akane y le dijo que por la premura, había equipado con apenas lo indispensable la casa pero que se sintiera libre de comprar muebles nuevos y cambiar lo que quisiera. Kohei comenzó a inquietarse y Ranma estuvo cuidando de él mientras Akane en la habitación principal preparaba el baño para ella y su hijo. Una vez que estuvieron aseados y listos se dirigieron al comedor a comer, Yuga ya los esperaba con la comida lista. Después de esto Ranma le pidió a Yuga que cuidara de Kohei porque Akane y el debían hablar. La joven tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía que había algo que Ranma no le terminaba de decir y temía que el momento había llegado.

* * *

Ruth y los secuestradores habían sido aprendidos y sentenciados a muchos años de prisión, ninguno de ellos volvería a ver la luz del día en libertad eso era seguro. Del clan de los Senzō no se volvió a escuchar nada después de perder a su líder y sus células principales pasarían muchos años antes de que se reagruparan y decidirían volver a sus actividades. Sin embargo los monjes pertenecientes al clan Uchū siempre estarían alertas y listos para defenderse ante cualquier posible reorganización de sus enemigos.

* * *

Ocho largos meses habían pasado después de que Ranma le había dicho que siempre cuidaría de ella y de su hijo pero que no estaría con ellos, al menos no con ella. Ranma vivía en una de las villas de la casa y había regresado a sus actividades como artista marcial, tenia contratos que cumplir pero solo viajaba cuando era estrictamente necesario; la mayor parte del tiempo Ranma estaba en su villa o con Kohei en el dojo. El niño ya con 10 meses, balbuceaban palabras y empezaba a caminar, seguía e imitaba a su padre como si fuera su sombra.

Akane veía con tristeza como Ranma se centraba en Kohei dejándola a ella fuera de su mundo, ella quería desesperadamente que fueran una familia de verdad y no podía mentirse a sí misma, quería a Ranma a su lado como su marido. Pero él estaba convencido de que estando a su lado no le traería más que desgracias a su vida y que lo mejor era que estuvieran separados. Al menos como marido y mujer. Sin embargo, ella no compartía la misma decisión de Ranma y de alguna manera conservaba la esperanza de que su esposo volviera a su lado. Yuga, como buena amazona, le aconsejaba que lo sedujera, que le diera celos o que le diera pociones de amor, pero Akane temía que pudiesen alterar el estado emocional de Ranma aún le temía al poder que ejercía en él, la técnica de la que le hablo el gran maestro. Así que decidió que debía esperar y confiar en que el cambiara de opinión.

Para distraerse decidió trabajar apoyando a Io y a Yuca con su nueva empresa. No hacia lo mismo que antes, solo se limitaba a enviarles propuestas de publicidad y ellos se encargaban de venderlas y negociarlas con los clientes, por desgracia no todas eran buenas noticias, Io y Ayame se habían separado al igual que ella y Ranma, en el fondo entendía a su amiga y no podía juzgarla ella se vio atrapada en esa horrible historia sin merecerlo. Io decía con tristeza que era lo mejor para ella los nervios la traicionaban constantemente y sufría ataques de pánico, no era para menos, después de todo lo que había pasado y presenciado. Debido a su nueva estado de soledad la amistad entre los jóvenes resurgió con más fuerza se llamaban casi a diario, en un principio trataba de ocultarle ese hecho a Ranma pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ocultar puesto que no hacía nada malo, la mayoría de las llamadas eran por trabajo y las que no, eran solo una llamada de amigos.

De alguna manera se sentía menos sola y le dolía menos la lejanía de Ranma, inconscientemente se refería a él como un extraño, nunca le decía a Kohei que Ranma era su padre, hablaba de él como "Ranma" a secas. Como si fuera un vecino más de la aldea. Le decía a su hijo cosas como: - "ve con Ranma a entrenar", "dile a Ranma que te lleve a nadar", "Kohei quédate con Ranma que mama está trabajando". Como resultado de esto Kohei no le llamaba "papa" a Ranma, en su escaso léxico le llamaba "lama" puesto que no podía pronunciar correctamente el nombre de su padre. Ranma se enfurecía por eso y corregía al pequeño remarcándole que era su padre y que le llamara "papa" le repetía infinitamente: Ranma-papa, Ranma-papa. Pero el niño creyendo que era un juego respondía entre risas y gritos "lama", "lama".

* * *

Io viajo a la Isla de Tokara para visitar a Akane, llevaba asuntos de trabajo pendientes pero en realidad era una escusa de Io para escaparse unos días; en esas fechas seria su aniversario de bodas y estaba realmente deprimido no quería estar solo en casa. Sabía que la única persona que lo entendería seria su querida amiga Akane. Llego a la isla y quería quedarse en un hotel pero Akane no se lo permitió y le ofreció una de las pequeñas cabañas de huéspedes que tenían en su propiedad. Los jóvenes pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, paseaban por la playa, comían en el pequeño poblado de la isla y salían a pasear en bote. Ranma trataba de ser paciente y tolerante pero con cada día que Io permanecía en la isla aumenta su zozobra y sus celos, no encontraba la manera de sofocar ese sentimiento de angustia cada vez que ese hombre estaba cerca de ella. Se repetía mil veces así mismo que el se había alejado de su lado y que no podía interferir en su vida. Sin embargo consideraba que Akane se estaba excediendo al recibir a Io en la misma propiedad. El también vivía ahí y merecía respeto, aunque estuvieran separado, él se hacía cargo de todo, le daba todo lo que quería y necesitaba, cuidaba de su hijo mucho mejor que cualquier otro padre ¡que más quería esa mujer! Vio por el ventanal como Akane llegaba de su paseo con Io. El joven visitante se despido de ella y se fue a su cabaña.

Cuando Akane entro al salón vio a Ranma sentado en el sofá con Kohei jugando a su lado, noto de inmediato que su esposo estaba molesto pero no le dio oportunidad a explicarle nada, apenas noto su presencia se puso de pie para encararla y comenzaron a discutir. Él le exigía una explicación porque sentía que con sus salidas y atenciones hacia Io, le faltaba el respeto a su casa, a su hijo y a él. Akane se defendió argumentando que no hacía nada malo y que nunca ofendería la casa donde vive su hijo y menos a este, y agrego, que a pesar de lo que él pensara, ella también lo respetaba ya que era el padre de su hijo. Pero que como marido no podía exigirle nada ya que desde que se separo de ella le había dejado el camino libre para que en un futuro rehiciera su vida con otro hombre si lo deseaba.

Ranma enmudeció sabia que ella tenía razón y sabía perfectamente que ella estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida y buscar con otro hombre lo que él no le daba. Por desgracia, en ese momento comprendió que no estaba listo para eso, ni lo estaría jamás ¡jamás soportaría ver a Akane en brazos de otro hombre! Salió de la casa y se encerró en su villa, tenía que encontrar la manera de descargar todo esa furia interna.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 18. Despues de mucho tiempo vuelvo para dejarles un nuevo capitulo más. El final se acerca, espero les guste y no me odien por separar a nuestra pareja favorita. Prometo compensarlas(os).^^. Les agradezco sus comentarios de apoyo y aguna que otra amenaza para continuar con esta historia. Besos y pronto leeran el proximocapitulo.

P.d. Reviews pleasse!!!!

Bonnie.


	19. Chapter 19

¿Y después de ti qué? By

_**Bonnie**_

Capítulo 19.- Revelaciones II parte.

_**Cuando Akane entro al salón vio a Ranma sentado en el sofá con Kohei a su lado, noto de inmediato que su esposo estaba molesto pero antes de pronunciar alguna palabra él se puso de pie para encararla y comenzaron a discutir. Él le exigía una explicación porque sentía que con sus salidas y atenciones hacia Io, le faltaba el respeto a su casa, a su hijo y a él. Akane se defendió argumentando que no hacía nada malo y que nunca ofendería la casa donde vive su hijo y menos a este, agrego que a pesar de lo que él pensara, ella también lo respetaba ya que era el padre de su hijo, pero que como marido no podía exigirle nada pues al momento de separarse de ella le había dejado el camino libre para que en un futuro rehiciera su vida con otro hombre si lo deseaba. **_

_**Ranma enmudeció sabia que ella tenía razón, entendía perfectamente que ella estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida y buscar con otro hombre lo que él no le daba. Por desgracia, en ese momento comprendió que no estaba ni estaría listo para eso jamás, ¡jamás soportaría ver a Akane en brazos de otro hombre! Salió de la casa y se encerró en su villa, tenía que encontrar la manera de descargar todo esa furia interna.**_

* * *

Las hermanas Tendo estaban al lado de la cama de su padre, la salud de este estaba seriamente dañada. Tofu insistía que no había una razón física que explicara su condición; se atrevió a asegurar que su estado era el resultado de los remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa, mismos que estaban consumiendo la vida de aquel pobre hombre. Kasumi, entre lagrimas, le suplico a Nabiki que moviera todas sus influencias y que encontrara a como diera lugar a Ranma y Akane. No podían dejar morir a su padre sin cumplirle su último deseo, pedirles perdón a los jóvenes.

* * *

Io había regresado a Tokio, sin embargo, Ranma seguía encerrado en su villa hacía dos días atrás; Akane varias veces consideró irlo a buscar pero no estaba segura de que fuese lo correcto. Pasó el día preocupada por el encierro del que aún era su esposo. Al caer la noche la joven se despidió de Yuga y después de asegurarse que Kohei dormía en su habitación, se dirigió a su cuarto con el propósito de descansar también. Mientras caminaba hacia su alcoba decidió que a primera hora iría a buscar a su esposo, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón a cualquier precio, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Un ruido, que al parecer provenía de su dormitorio, la puso en alerta; con suma precaución se acerco a la puerta y acerco su oído a esta pero no escucho nada, entro cautelosamente, la habitación estaba oscura y aparentemente vacía. Se adentro un poco más y se percato de que los ventanales que daban a los jardines y a la villa de Ranma abiertos, un sonido la hizo sobresaltarse y descubrir con sorpresa que Ranma estaba ahí. Fue evidente para ella que su esposo había estado bebiendo, si bien no estaba en malas condiciones el olor a alcohol lo delataba. Akane permaneció inmóvil sin saber que hacer; Ranma avanzo torpemente hacia ella pero Akane instintivamente se alejo de él. El joven intento acercarse de nuevo a la mujer, pero ella continuaba dando pequeños pasos en dirección contraria, fue hasta que la pared bloqueo los vanos intentos de huida de la joven que él pudo acorralarla. La tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras le cuestionaba diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Me temes? O ¿Te decepciona que sea yo y no Io quien este en tu habitación?

- Por favor a que viene eso ¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? Dime ¿has estado bebiendo?

- Sí, he bebido un poco sí, pero no estoy ebrio…yo – trato de continuar hablando el joven, pero el sentir la piel de su mujer después de tanto tiempo estaba nublando la poca razón que le quedaba- Yo… Estaba en casa tamaño una copa, pensando en ti, sabes, así decidí venir a verte y hablar

- Ranma por favor –dijo Akane entre sollozos – hablemos mañana que estés sobrio, quiero decir en mejores condiciones ...

- No… necesito que hablemos ahora o me voy a volver loco-

El joven sentía, que aunque quisiera, no podía apartarse de ella. Sus brazos no respondían a los mandatos de su mente, la piel de su esposa se sentía tan suave, tan fina, mucho más de lo que recordaba; su olor volvía a avivar todos sus sentidos, sin pensarlo comenzó besar sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente mientras pegaba su cuerpo a ella como queriendo grabar en su cuerpo las sensaciones que volvían a despertarse con más fuerza al estar tan cerca de su amor.

- Ranma…estas ebrio -dijo entre sollozos y suspiros la mujer, las caricias de su marido la estaban haciendo perder la cordura-

Ranma hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y paro por un segundo sus intensas caricias. Respiro profundamente tratando de normalizar su respiración pero sin soltar a Akane le contesto:

- Estuve bebiendo, sí, pero sé lo que hago y lo que digo.

Soltó durante un segundo a la mujer pero solo se alejo lo suficiente para verla a la cara y decirle:

- He venido a decirte que tienes razón mi amor, tienes toda la razón cuando dices que estás en tu derecho de rehacer tu vida, si, es verdad, -volvió al remarcar el joven- Yo sé que no tengo derecho a prohibirte nada…pero aún así, quiero que sepas que todo lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho por amor, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida ¡Nadie te amara como yo! Entiéndelo bien ¡ningún otro imbécil te va a amar tanto como yo!

- Si me amas tanto como dices ¿Por qué me alejas de ti?-reclamo la chica-

- Porque te amo... porque no podría soportar que volvieras a sufrir por mi causa- se defendió Ranma-

- Si es así – dijo la joven planeando cuidadosamente sus palabras- ¿Por qué no me dejas completamente libre para rehacer mi vida? si consideras que no seré feliz a tu lado, déjame encontrar a alguien que si me haga feliz. Ranma…yo no quiero estar sola - sentencio Akane-

Los celos de Ranma resurgían con fuerza alimentados por el alcohol y el miedo de perder al amor de su vida.

- Sabes una cosa mi amor- respondió cínicamente Ranma- si tu quieres que te deje el camino libre, lo haré, te juro que lo haré. Tomare a mi hijo y nos marcharemos muy lejos ¡te juro que jamás volverás a vernos!

- ¿Qué es esto Ranma? ¡Un chantaje!

- No, no, no me mal entiendas amor... tiene que ser así, porque si estoy cerca de ti, cuando estés con otro hombre yo voy a enloquecer y no sé, más bien dicho ¡Sé de lo que sería capaz si te veo con otro hombre! Por ese motivo debo desaparecer. No estoy ni estaré listo nunca para eso. Y en cuanto a nuestro hijo es mejor que este conmigo así tú serás plenamente libre para hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca ¡¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres?!

- ¿Y esa es tu mejor solución? ¡marcharte, desaparecer y llevarte a mi hijo!- grito Akane llorando de rabia- ¡Jamás! Me oyes ¡Mi hijo estará donde este yo y ese hecho no está a discusión!

- Y ¡Qué sugieres entonces mi amor! Como vamos a resolver esto, quieres que me quede a ver cómo te revuelcas con otros hombres, quieres que pierda la razón y me vuelva un asesino. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?!- grito Ranma sumamente alterado-

Akane se alejo de su marido tratando de mantener su mente fría y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por nada del mundo deseaba provocar más a Ranma y que terminara cumpliendo su palabra, sabía perfectamente que era capaz de hacerlo, era capaz de irse y llevarse a su hijo con él. Trato de alargar la situación mientras planeaba que hacer.

- Ranma por favor- suplico- por el bien de nuestro hijo y por el amor que dices tenerme, no actúes impulsivamente. Vamos a buscar una solución tranquilamente a nuestra situación- dijo la joven acercándose a su esposo con actitud sumisa.

Al acercarse a su esposo pudo darse cuenta de cómo Ranma la devoraba con la mirada, se percato del deseo en la mirada de su marido y supo entonces que es lo que debía hacer.

Ranma veía como la bata de noche que traía puesta su esposa se pegaba a su silueta a medida que ella avanzaba hacia él. Supo que había cometido un grave error al tratar ahogar durante meses sus instintos, porque ahora mismo sentía que era como una olla en ebullición, no sabía cuánto más podría controlarse. Supo que tendría que marcharse de inmediato; bajo la mirada y camino hacia el lugar por donde había entrado tratando de huir de su mujer. Pero las palabras de ella lo hicieron detener sus pasos.

- ¡Ahora eres tu el que me evade! ¿Pensé que querías hablar?

- ¡Maldita sea Akane! hace solo un segundo me suplicabas que me marchara y ahora no quieres que me vaya ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¡defínete de una maldita vez!- grito Ranma a la defensiva al ver que la joven retiraba su bata y se quedaba solo en camisón-

- Quiero que te dejes de estupideces y cumplas con tus obligaciones de esposo – expresó la mujer retando a su marido- o es que todo este teatro es porque ocultas algo, dime, ¿Tanta bebida te ha dejado incapacitado para cumplirme como hombre?

- Akane – dijo Ranma en un suspiro y cerrando los ojos conteniendo su rabia- deja de decir tonterías - dijo entre dientes. Dándole la espalda a su mujer trato de alejarse nuevamente pero las manos de esta rodeando su torso lo hicieron detenerse.

- Ya no me deseas- dijo la mujer rosando sus labios contra la espalda de su marido –

Él trago duro conteniendo su excitación, ella continuo hablando mientras rosaba su cuerpo con el de su esposo

-Dices que aún me amas pero te niegas a demostrármelo ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Estoy segura de que ya no me amas y no tienes el valor de decírmelo a la cara- le decía mientras sus manos recorrían su torso-

- Akane- suspiro el chico mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a su esposa- te amo más que a mi vida ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?- dijo el joven cayendo lentamente en las redes de su mujer...

- ¿De verdad me amas? –dijo juguetonamente rosando sus labios con los de él

- Con toda mi alma- respondió con un leve suspiro-

- ¿Me deseas? –pregunto ella mordiendo sus labios-

- Más que nunca- contesto completamente perdido en deseo-

- ¡Tómame! –demando ella dejando caer su camisón y permitiendo que su desnudes terminara de perder el juicio de su marido-

Ranma se dejo guiar por sus instintos, tomo a su mujer en brazos y la condujo a la cama besándola con desesperación, su razón se nublo de inmediato, ella era como una droga para él, no podía ni quería renunciar a ella. Después de algunos minutos de intensos besos y caricias, Akane sabía que su esposo ya había llegado a un punto donde no podía parar, se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que actuar duramente con él. En el fondo se sentía un poco como sus ex rivales, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a su hombre. La mujer detuvo sus caricias dejando a Ranma desesperado y suplicando para que no se detuviera. Ella tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para contenerse y encararle.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Ranma con angustia en su voz-

- Ranma quiero aclarar una cosa- señalo con firmeza en la voz-

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el joven volviendo a la tarea de besar el cuello de su esposa-

Akane no respondió a las caricias de Ranma y cuando este la miro cuestionándola de nuevo, ella le expresó con determinación:

- ¡Si te quedas en mi cama esta noche será bajo mis condiciones!

- ¿Qué? ¿Condiciones?- pregunto secamente el joven, separándose levemente de ella, la miro con un dejo de desconfianza y sentencio: ¡Habla! A qué condiciones te refieres:

- **Primero:** dejaras de beber. **Segundo: **te mudaras a esta casa y serás mi esposo al 100%. **Tercero:** te retiraras como peleador y buscaremos un proyecto en el cual podamos trabajar juntos. **Y por ultimo **y no menos importante me harás el amor hasta que no te queden fuerzas cuando y cuanto yo quiera empezando esta misma noche ¡Te quedo claro!

- Y si no estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones – dijo retadoramente el joven-

- Te marcharas esta noche y para siempre, sin mi hijo, sin mí. Yo no quiero un esposo a medias, estás conmigo o no estás, así de simple.

- Eres perversa lo sabías -dijo Ranma sonriendo de medio lado-

- Tenemos un trato o no -dijo seriamente-

Ranma suspiro, tratando de serenar su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos satisfacer su deseo. La miro fijamente pensando que estaba vencido, lo sabía, por primera vez perdía una batalla y lo más gracioso era que perder en esta ocasión lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Akane se movió sensualmente rozando su cuerpo contra su marido, provocando que este, emitiera un gemido. Ella con la mirada le exigió una respuesta, él aceptando su derrota, se limito a decir:

- Tú ganas amor, tú siempre ganas.

Continuaron amándose toda la noche sin parar hasta que el sueño los venció casi al amanecer.

* * *

Horas más tarde Akane despertó sintiéndose dichosa por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo; trato de moverse pero Ranma, aún dormido, la jalo hacia su lado. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ¡hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, tan plena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ¡Era feliz! En medio de sus cavilaciones escucho un ruido en el pasillo, supo de inmediato que Kohei había despertado y como cada mañana se dirigía hacia su habitación para meterse a su cama. Trato de despertar a Ranma para que se vistiera mientras ella corría por su camisón "no quería que su bebe la viera desnuda".

El joven de la trenza entre sueños escucho que Akane lo llamaba y aún sin coordinar del todo sus ideas, comprendió que Kohei estaba por entrar a la habitación; su mujer se metió en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas mientas le daba a Ranma sus bóxer y este logro colocárselos, justo segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta. El niño entro arrastrando su almohada favorita y diciéndole a mama que tenía hambre, pero se quedo estático cuando vio a "Lama" acostado con "mama" en la cama. Frunció el ceño y corrió hacia la cama, cuando logro subir se coloco en medio de los dos y abrazo a su mama mientras le gritaba a "Lama"

- ¡Mama mía no tuya!

- No, te equivocas ¡Mama es mía! – contesto Ranma divertido-

- ¡Nooooooooo Miaaaaaaaaa!- contesto furioso el pequeño mientras Ranma reía a pierna suelta y volvía a insistir-

- ¡Mía! ¡Mama es mía! –afirmo una vez más Ranma –

- ¡Noooo Miaaa tu vete Lama!

- Te molestas conmigo que soy tu padre, pero dejas que otros hombres se acerquen a mami ¿Eso te parece bien hijo? Tú me tienes que ayudar a cuidar a mami y por nada del mundo dejar que otro hombre se le acerque a mama, solo papa ¡me entendiste Kohei!

- Noooo ¡mi y mama! ¡tú no "lama"!

- ¡Papa! Soy tu PAPA no "Lama"

- ¡LAMA!

- Que Kamisama se apiade de mi – se lamentaba Akane – que voy a hacer con dos hombres celosos-

Así pasaron un par de meses más y Kohei cumplió un año. Gracias a los entrenamientos de su padre se movía como un niño de 3 años pero mentalmente era un niño de su edad, pronunciaba algunas palabras, pedía comida, sus juguetes, hacia rabietas y conocía perfectamente a las personas que lo rodeaban, sabía que Akane era su madre y Ranma su padre, aunque seguía celándolo cuando lo veía con "mama" y con mayor molestia continuaba llamándole "Lama".

* * *

Un fin de semana en donde Ranma había viajado a cumplir sus últimos compromisos entre ellos la conferencia de prensa donde anunciaría su retiro. Akane, sentada en el salón, observaba embelesada como su hijo jugaba sumamente concentrado con unos simples palos de madera tallada, era increíble como los niños podían distraerse con cualquier cosa. El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos; Yuga se adelanto y tomo la llamada, por un momento pensó que sería Xiang-pu, ya que normalmente hablaba el fin de semana. Sin embargo, comprendió, por lo que Yuga contestaba, que preguntaban por Ranma. Ella puso más atención, era extraño que alguien llamara ahí preguntando por él, normalmente Katase o Sen lo llamaban a su celular. Pero tampoco le pareció fuera de lo normal después de todo era su casa. Se acerco a Yuga y observo como la mujer tomaba un recado y después cortaba la llamada. Antes de que Akane preguntara algo la amazona le comento:

- Era una señorita que preguntaba por el Señor- dijo Yuga con un tono de preocupación en su voz-

Akane sintió algo removerse en su interior hacia mucho que no sentía ese ardor en su pecho y en su estomago, si, hacía mucho que no sentía celos, volvía a sentirse como si fuera adolescente otra vez. Tratando de controlarse pregunto:

- ¿Quién era y que quería con mi marido?

- Dijo que se llamaba Nabiki Tendo y que le comunicara al señor Saotome que le urgía que se comunicara con ella al dojo Tendo, que era un asunto familiar.

- Le dijiste que yo estaba aquí- pregunto Akane alarmada-

- Sí, bueno, le dije que el Señor no estaba, pero su esposa sí, que si deseaba hablar con ella.

- Y que te dijo- pregunto impaciente la joven-

- Se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir y solo me pidió que le dejara el mensaje.

- Pero en algún momento mencionaste mi nombre- volvió a cuestionar Akane-

- No, solo me referí a ti como la esposa del señor. Nunca mencione tu nombre Akane, dime ella es…

- Si Yuga ella es Nabiki mi hermana. Necesito averiguar qué es lo que está pasando - tomo el teléfono y le llamo a Yuca ella debía saber que ocurría o al menos lo podía averiguarlo.

Después de dos largas e interminables horas Yuca, la amiga de Akane, le devolvió la llamada con no muy buenas noticias; al parecer el estado de salud de Soun Tendo se había agravado seriamente al punto que temían por su vida y en medio de sus delirios llamaba a su hija Akane. Y cuando el hombre estaba consciente pedía que localizaran a Ranma que debía hablar con él.

* * *

Nabiki colgó el teléfono consternada, había movido cielo mar y tierra para poder conseguir el teléfono de Ranma, para solo toparse con que el señor Saotome estaba de viaje y además casado. No entendía porque la noticia la descolocaba, nunca se imagino que Ranma hubiese hecho su vida, era algo completamente normal, pero le resultaba increíble, hasta extraño. Nodoka lloro desconsoladamente al saber que su hijo había formado una familia y vivía su vida sin tomarlos en cuenta para nada.

Con el pasar de los años, Nodoka, Genma y Soun si bien no se habían reconciliado del todo, llevaban una convivencia pacífica de vecinos. Por desgracia Genma había muerto meses antes sin que pudieran localizar a Ranma y temían que pasara lo mismo con Soun.

* * *

Las Hermanas Tendo y Nodoka estaban en la sala sumidas en sus pensamientos esperando tener una noticia de Ranma cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Yuca avisándole a Kasumi que había localizado a Akane y que esta le había dicho que saldría de inmediato para allá.

- Cuando llegará – pregunto con desesperación Kasumi-

- Probablemente en la madrugada si consigue un vuelo lo antes posible, ella vive lejos, pero hará todo lo posible por llegar cuanto antes.

- ¡¡Gracias Yuca!! Gracias… dile que se apure por favor –decía la mujer entre sollozos –

- Yuca dudo un momento pero consideró necesario advertir a Kasumi sobre el estado de salud de Akane.

- Kasumi debes saber que Akane está enferma y que los viajes y el clima frio no le hacen nada bien, pero hará todo lo posible por viajar pronto.

Kasumi cortó la llamada y se sentó al lado de las mujeres informándoles que Akane llegaría pronto, además, les comento de la extraña advertencia que le hizo Yuca. Las hermanas se sintieron culpables, todo ese tiempo habían reprochado el abandono de su hermana menor y nunca se detuvieron a pensar o preguntarse si ella estaba pasando por alguna dificultad. Sin embargo, Nodoka se preguntaba qué clase de vida habría llevado Akane para que siendo tan joven tuviese problemas de salud.

- Al menos sabemos que Akane llegara pronto- se atrevió a decir Nabiki- solo falta que Ranma reciba el recado.

* * *

- No Akane, no viajes sola. Espérame, yo estoy cancelando mis compromisos y llegare en dos días lo sumo y viajaremos juntos a Nerima- decía Ranma alterado en el teléfono-

- Ranma no te estoy pidiendo permiso ya voy de camino al hangar, me iré en tu avión privado o alquilare otro, no voy a esperar a que salga un vuelo comercial. Y ven lo antes posible por favor- dijo rompiendo en llanto, suspiro y respiro profundamente tratando d reunir el valor necesario, debía decirle a Ranma acerca de su padre pero no sabía cómo… Ranma –dijo la chica- también debes ir… tu padre… él… llama a tu madre por favor…

- Ranma se quedo en silencio por varios segundos, entendió perfectamente lo que Akane quería decirle más no quería escucharlo, no estaba listo para eso.

- Está bien, llamare para que te tengan lista la avioneta- y yo saldré esta misma noche si es posible. Nos veremos en Nerima, no vayas sola que Yuga vaya contigo y…

- Si, si Yuga y Kohei van conmigo, por favor ven en cuanto puedas te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sola…

- No te preocupes amor, estaré allá lo antes posible tranquilízate por favor que no te hace bien

- Te lo prometo, prometo que me cuidare, pero prométeme que ¡vendrás ya!

- Si, si amor ¡lo prometo! … Akane

- Dime

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo Ranma.

Tan pronto colgó el teléfono Ranma llamo para que prepararan el vuelo de su mujer y se dispuso a cancelar su agenda para poder viajar lo antes posible a Nerima. Le pidió a Katase que se encargara de todo, después de varios minutos arreglaron la agenda. Solo debía grabar una entrevista más para después de ahí marcharse al aeropuerto y salir en el primer vuelo directo a Tokio y de ahí al distrito de Nerima.

* * *

Después de lo que le pareció un viaje interminable por fin Akane estaba parada frente al portal de la casa de su padre. Respiro profundo y lucho por apartar de su mente todos los malos recuerdos y enfocarse en a razón que la traía de vuelta, su padre gravemente enfermo que pedía hablar con ella.

* * *

Ranma termino de grabar el video donde anunciaba su retiro de las competencias y donde afirmaba claramente que dedicaría todo su trabajo y energía al proyecto más importante de su vida: su esposa y su hijo ¡Su familia!

* * *

Akane avanzo con paso firme hacia la puerta principal seguida de Yuga con Kohei dormido en brazos. Toco el timbre tímidamente, creyó que nadie había escuchado e intento de nuevo pero antes de acercar su dedo al interruptor, abrieron intempestivamente la puerta. Akane sonrió tímidamente al ver a su hermana Kasumi, ella la abrazo efusivamente y la condujo al interior. A pesar de que era de madrugada, en la sala estaban Nabiki y Nodoka sentadas en silencio. Cuando la mediana de los Tendo escucho la voz de su hermana pequeña corrió a recibirla, Nodoka se quedo estática sin saber qué hacer.

Al entrar Akane le pidió a Yuga que por favor dejara a Kohei en el sofá y metiera el equipaje. Fue entonces que las mujeres notaron la presencia de pequeño; Nabiki y Kasumi se acercaron a recibir al niño, de brazos de la amazona; veían al niño sin poderlo creerlo. Se llama Kohei y ya tiene un año -dijo la joven madre- mientras cariñosamente con sus manos retiraba los mechones negros la cara de su bebe. El niño solo se removió y siguió profundamente dormido.

* * *

Nodoka sin decir nada salió del salón y se encerró en la cocina a llorar.

* * *

Akane no comento nada sobre Nodoka, estaba ahí por su padre, pero no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al ver que la mujer ni siquiera volteo a ver a Kohei, aunque claro, ella no sabía que era su nieto. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, pregunto a sus hermanas que si podían cuidar a Kohei un momento y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su padre, entro tímidamente pero lo encontró dormido, aunque se veía inquieto, ella le hablo y le dijo que ya estaba ahí. El pareció no escucharla, sin embargo entre sueños él empezó a llamarla mientras decía:

- Hija, Hija… Akane...Perdóname... Ranma… él no tuvo la culpa solo yo, solo yo... perdóname...

Akane se tapo la boca para sofocar su llanto ¡¿A qué se refería su padre?! ¿Que había hecho? porque decía que Ranma no era culpable...

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 19. ¡¡Hola!! ¿Creían que iba a separar a mi pareja favorita? ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Ojala les haya gustado leer esta episodio tanto como a mi escribirlo, aunque confieso que me siento alegre y triste al mismo tiempo, debido a que el final se acerca. Una vez más agradezco infinitamente a quienes con tanta paciencia y devoción han seguido esta historia a través de estos años. ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Y por favor necesito saber que piensan acerca del final ¿escríbanme y díganme que final les gustaría? Por ahora me despido y aviso que ya está escrito un probable final pero todo puede suceder y decida cambiarlo. De no ser así seguramente subiré el final la próxima semana más tardar dos semanas.

Besos su amiga:

Bonnie.


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Despues de ti?**

**Capitulo 20.- De Vuelta en Nerima**

Para entender mejor este capitulo previo al final les recomiendo releer los capitulos del 5 al 9.

Kasumi dejó durmiendo al pequeño Kohei en el antiguo cuarto de Akane, ya que en la habitación que antaño ocupo Ranma y su padre habían instalado a sus gemelas y la pequeña hija de Nabiki. Cuando Akane bajo de la habitación de su padre, tanto ella como sus hermanas se retiraron a dormir; al entrar al que había sido su pequeño refugio durante su niñez y adolescencia, un cumulo de recuerdos asaltaron su memoria, observo con añoranza cada rincón de la pieza; vio a Yuga dormida en un tufón y a su pequeño dormido con los brazos y las piernas abiertas en la que fue su vieja cama. Sonrió y se pregunto si sus hermanas y Nodoka habrían notado el parecido de Kohei con su padre, era inevitable ver que el pequeño a medida que crecía y sus facciones se definían aumentaba su semejanza con Ranma, en lo único que se parecía a ella era en el color café de sus ojos. Se acerco al pequeño y se recostó a su lado quedándose profundamente dormida abrazada de su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente en el DojoTendo las hermanas mayores de Akane se encontraban dando de desayunar a sus pequeñas, Tofu esperaba por Akane para saludarla; el esposo de Nabiki llegaría en unos días más puesto que no podía desatender sus negocios. Pero para sorpresa de todos Yuga bajo y solicito permiso para usar la cocina y calentar un poco de agua. Kasumi le comento que el desayuno estaba listo que por favor le avisara a su hermana para que bajara a desayunar con el resto de la familia. La mujer amazona le comento discretamente a Kasumi que su señora había tenido mala noche y antes que nada necesitaba su terapia. Tofu cuestiono sobre el padecimiento de su cuñada y Yuga se limito a decir:

- Ella no está del todo bien de salud pero su recuperación total está muy cerca, su esposo y yo nos hemos encargado de eso-

- ¡Su esposo!-dijeron al unisonó los presentes-

- Si, su esposo, el padre de Kohei- agrego la mujer como si el comentario fuese lo más natural del mundo- sin darse cuenta que acababa de poner de cabeza el mundo de la familia Tendo.

Tofu, quien ya iba escaleras arriba para verificar la salud de la joven, solo se pregunto que más sorpresas había detrás de la llegada de Akane, sin duda había muchas cosas que desconocían acerca de la menor de los Tendo, pero ahora lo que realmente importaba era comprobar el estado de salud de su cuñada. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Akane acostada boca arriba, junto a ella estaba un niño de alocados mechones oscuros que le preguntaba a su mami si le dolía mientras tocaba sus piernas tratando de masajearlas. "Tal vez sería la edad" –pensó Tofu- pero la escena que estaba presenciando simplemente le pareció adorable.

Akane vio a Tofu y trato de incorporarse para saludarlo pero no pudo, el frio de Nerima se dejaba sentir y aunque ya no padecía aquellos dolores agonizantes, de cuando en cuando sus músculos se adormecían y el las bajas temperaturas aparentemente ayudada a dicha situación. Tofu se acerco a la cama para abrazar a la que consideraba su hermanita menor. Segundos después entro Yuga a la habitación con paños calientes y una infusión de hierbas en las cuales remojo los paños para proceder a dar masajes y ejercitar los músculos de la chica. El galeno trato de hablar intrigado por la situación, pero Akane al ver la cara de consternación de su cuñado, se adelanto a decir:

- Es una larga historia pero son las secuelas de un accidente de avioneta- dijo Akane omitiendo decir toda la verdad.

Tofu abrió la boca tanto como pudo pero ningún sonido salió de ella, no sabía cómo expresar el torrente de pensamientos que acudieron a su cabeza en ese momento, ¡¿Accidente? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué tan grave fue? pero antes de poder expresar sus dudas Kasumi y Nabiki entraron a la habitación justo cuando Akane terminaba de decir lo del accidente. Sus hermanas no fueron tan prudentes como Tofu, ellas arremetieron contra ella con una lluvia de cuestionamientos a la par que Kasumi le exigía a su esposo que la llevara en ese mismo instante a la clínica. Yuga al notar tanto alboroto les pidió que salieran y que dejaran descansar a la chica. Sin embargo, Akane les pidió que no se fueran que era mejor que supieran que era lo que había pasado. A grandes rasgos les relato, exceptuando claro a Ranma y a todos los detalles escabrosos de la historia, que durante un viaje de negocios, la avioneta en la que viajaba tuvo una falla mecánica y se desplomo en los bosques de China, agrego además para que la historia pareciera obvia, que ella y el piloto saltaron de la aeronave antes de estrellarse, pero que su paracaídas fallo antes de tocar el piso y se golpeo severamente la cabeza, la espalda y las piernas. Lo próximo que supo, cuando despertó, fue que a ella la habían rescatado las amazonas y que dada su condición permaneció con ellas durante meses hasta el nacimiento de Kohei. Los presentes escuchaban atónitos e incrédulos la historia, Akane sabía que no la dejarían en paz pero no podía contar la historia completa sin Ranma, consideraba que lo mejor era que decidieran entre ambos si contaban la historia real o no. Solo para solventar algunas dudas y ganar tiempo contesto brevemente a cuestionamientos como:

- ¿Cuando fue?

- Hace casi dos años, pase todo el embarazo de Kohei en cama pero por fortuna mi pequeño ¡ya cumplió un año!

- ¿Qué tan grave fue?

- Algunos golpes y luxaciones fuertes en la espalda y en la cervical que me dejaron postrada en cama durante un par de meses.

- ¿Te embarazaste antes o después de tu accidente?

- Antes, de hecho no estaba segura de mi embarazo, fue Cologne quien me lo confirmo y como verán gracias a todos los dioses a Kohei no le paso nada.

- ¿Y tú esposo?

- El y yo no estábamos juntos en ese momento, pero en cuanto se entero del accidente fue a buscarme a China y se quedo a mi lado hasta que Kohei y yo pudimos regresar con él.

Las hermanas trataron de decir algo mas pero Yuga les pidió que no agobiaran más a la señora, que ella debía estar lo más relajada posible mientras recibía su terapia. Tofu algo incrédulo ante el relato y por sobre todo intrigado al ver el tipo de hierbas que usaba Yuga para la terapia, iba a cuestionar al respecto cuando Akane lo interrumpió diciendo que les aclararía al detalle cada duda pero con calma que ya habría tiempo para todo. Las hermanas sonrieron ante lo que les pareció una leve esperanza de recuperar a su hermana menor de nuevo en sus vidas.

Kohei quien había permanecido en silencio al lado de su madre "ayudando a yuga con sus masajes" interrumpió el silencio diciendo:

- Ya no lele mama

- No amor ya no me duele ¡¿Que haría yo sin mi bebe que me ayuda tanto?- dijo la joven acariciando a su hijo y guiñándole el ojo a sus hermanas-

- Lama dijo: "cuidar yo mami"- expresó orgulloso el pequeño-

Akane sonrió mientras pensaba que Ranma y Kohei eran igual de sobreprotectores

- ¿Quién es lama? –pregunto una perspicaz Nabiki

Akane miro a su hermana fijamente meditando si debía contestar, o no, pero Kohei se adelantó diciendo con naturalidad:

- ¡Lama Papa!- para luego dirigirse a su mama diciéndole mientras tocaba su estomago – hambe mama

Todos rieron relajadamente y una vez que Yuga termino con la terapia, Akane se puso de pie y bajo ayudada por Tofu para darle de desayunar a su hijo.

Cundo terminaron de desayunar Kasumi, Nabiki se fueron a la cocina con la escusa de asear la cocina, Akane se sintió excluida, sin saber que hacer llevo a su hijo a recorrer la casa y sin darse cuenta termino en el dojo. Kohei entusiasmado comenzó a recorrer la duela y jugar en el lugar, aunque claro, para el hijo de Ranma los "juegos" consistían en katas y ejercicios aprendidos de su padre. Akane observo durante algunos instantes a su pequeño y al verlo entretenido lo dejo bajo el cuidado de Yuga para subir a la habitación de su padre.

Mientras que en la cocina las hermanas de Akane se preguntaban ¿Quién era el padre de Kohei? Y debatían el porqué ninguna se atrevía a preguntarle a su hermanita por ese hombre. Kasumi menciono que tal vez en el fondo de sus corazones no podían creer que Akane hiciera su vida sin Ranma. A lo que Nabiki contesto que Ranma también había rehecho su vida sin ella. Por lo visto las únicas que vivían aferradas al pasado eran ellas dos y su padre- concluyeron tristemente.

- Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Ranma llega y se encuentra con Akane?

- Que podrá pasar Nabiki- cuestiono Kasumi- seguro llegara con su esposa a la casa de su madre. Si es que se digna a venir, ni siquiera ha devuelto tus llamadas, ni respondido a tus mensajes. Al menos pudimos localizar a Akane- suspiro sin ocultar su decepción.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Inquirió Nabiki

- Que Ranma seguro no vendrá

- No, lo otro, lo de Akane

- Que al menos ella si vino ¿Qué con eso?

- ¿Cómo se entero Akane? Nadie de nosotros teníamos la manera de localizarla, ni siquiera Yuca.

-Tal vez si lo sabía y nunca nos lo dijo- afirmo Kasumi-

- No, Yuca dijo que Akane le había hablado preguntando si pasaba algo con nosotros.

- No se Nabiki yo sigo pensando que Yuca nos mintió todo este tiempo, te aseguro que si sabia donde localizar a Akane. En todo caso nuestra hermanita siempre ha sabido donde encontrarnos, seguro que estaba al tanto de nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

- Puede ser, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que hay más en esta historia que no nos han contado.

- ¡Ja! –Rio irónica Kasumi dejando de lado sus utensilios de limpieza para encarar a su hermana- ¿Tienes la sensación de que Akane nos esconde algo? ¡Por dios Nabiki nos ha escondido 7 años de su vida! ¡7 años! De cuales no sabemos absolutamente nada, tan solo que tuvo un "accidente" que tiene un hijo y que está casada con dios sabe quién – Exploto Kasumi- guardo silencio durante varios segundos como tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma y agregó: por supuesto que hay mucho mas detrás de todo esto; pero lo que realmente me duele, es la sensación de que nos culpa por "ese algo" que no nos quiere contar.

Dando vueltas en la sala de espera designada para los pasajeros VIP Ranma maldecía mil veces la tormenta invernal que no le permitía tomar su vuelo para salir de esa maldita ciudad. Akane y su hijo estaban solos, seguramente ya estaban en el Dojo Tendo y quien sabe por lo que estarían pasando. Rogaba a todos los dioses que Soun no se atreviera a dañar a su esposa y a su pequeño porque de lo contrario no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Soun despertó convencido de que había soñado que su hija menor había vuelto y deseo más que nunca verla de nuevo para pedirle perdón, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio atravesar el umbral a su hija menor creyó estar delirando, pero no, era ella, por fin su pequeña estaba de vuelta.

Akane camino hacia la cama de su padre y se arrodillo cerca de él pero Soun no la dejo hablar, por el contrario, el patriarca de los Tendo antes que Akane dijese nada, le rogo a su hija que le concediera el perdón y procedió a confesarle sus culpas.

Le conto a su hija que 7 años atrás antes de la cena de Navidad, él que en un principio se creyó feliz por el regreso de ella y Ranma al hogar, comenzó a preocuparse por los cambios de personalidad de Ranma, su inquietud aumento cuando se dio cuenta que varios monjes discretamente custodiaban al chico en todo momento, comenzó a seguirlos y se percato no solo de que Ranma sabia de la presencia de esos monjes sino que además se veía con ellos a escondidas. Por último y para poner fin a todas sus dudas Soun decidió seguir a los monjes hasta un lugar en las afueras de Nerima, en donde para su sorpresa, Ranma ya esperaba por estos personajes desconocidos. Escucho oculto la conversación entre ellos y le comento a su hija que escucho que estos hombres le exigieron al joven de la trenza que cumpliera su parte del trato, ellos habían curado su maldición y lo habían nombrado heredero de la escuela del dragón ancestral y miembro del clan** uchū** a cambio de que les brindara su incondicional protección. Yo hija - continuo diciendo Soun- me sentí herido, traicionado, Ranma había renunciado a la escuela de combate libre a cambio de la cura a su maldición. Además parecía otro, estaba tan cambiado, lo que finalmente desato el infierno en mi fue encontrarlos juntos a ti y a él esa noche. Pensé lo peor, pensé que no solo quería destruir la escuela de combate libre, creí que solo quería utilizarte, abusar de ti para satisfacer sus deseos y luego marcharse. Admito que enloquecí de dolor creyéndome traicionado por alguien a quien consideraba un hijo. Cuando Ranma me reto diciéndome que te amaba y que te iba a llevar con él, yo cegado por la ira y mis celos de padre, desee hacerlo sufrir con lo que más le dolía.

Yo…hija…hice algo terrible... yo…- Soun hizo una pausa tratando de sobrellevar su vergüenza y su dolor- le jure que prefería verte muerta antes que con él. Le dije...Que te mataría con mis propias manos si se acercaba a ti. Y lo peor hija, lo que no puedo perdonarme, es que durante mucho años estuve dispuesto a cumplir mi amenaza.

Akane de golpe comprendió muchas cosas. El porqué Ranma la dejo marcharse a Londres para después irla a buscar y casarse en secreto, porqué Ranma se negaba a que se supiera que estaban juntos y muchos menos casados, el porqué siempre se negó a volver a Nerima y el porqué por sobre todas las cosas se negaba a que ella se comunicara con su familia o con alguien de su pasado en Nerima. Miro a su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

Padre Ranma jamás te traicionó es una larga historia pero te aseguro que no fue así, se que aunque todo lo hace ver culpable hay una explicación para su cambio de personalidad y su relación con los monjes…yo puedo demostrarte que …

Hija lo sé, se que dices la verdad, te confieso que a pesar de no saber qué fue lo que paso con Ranma, con los años los malos sentimientos han ido cediendo y ahora veo que no le di la oportunidad de explicarse y ahora los remordimientos sumados a tu ausencia han ido consumiéndome día con día.

Soun lloro durante varios minutos en los que Akane permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir, rogando en silencio porque Ranma llegara, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar sin él. Pero sintió la necesidad de aclararle algo a su padre.

- Padre come te dije hace un momento es una larga historia pero al menos hay algo que debes saber

Soun miro como su hija se ponía de pie y dirigirse a la puerta para después escuchar cómo le llamado a "alguien" indicándole que subiera, segundos después apareció detrás de la puerta un pequeño niño, no necesitaba ser un adivino para darse cuenta que ese niño era su nieto, tenia los mismos ojos que su Akane pero por lo demás era idéntico a…

- Padre- volvió a decir Akane – te presento a Kohei Saotome ¡tu nieto!

Después de horas en las que Soun Tendo lloro, abrazo, jugó con su nieto y escucho la historia verdadera de su hija al lado de Ranma, la edad y el cansancio vencieron al patriarca y Akane salió con su hijo de la habitación dejando dormido a su padre. Sin ánimos de enfrentar a sus hermanas y sus preguntas se encerró en su cuarto con Kohei de donde no salió prácticamente en todo el día.

En todo ese tiempo aunque trato de descansar no pudo, inevitablemente "los hubiera" atacaban su mente en todo momento, se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si casi 8 años atrás cuando le dijo a Ranma que se iría a estudiar a Londres, no hubiesen peleado ¿Que habría sido de sus vidas si ella jamás se hubiera marchado? Paso las siguientes horas especulando acerca de los posibles escenarios en los que pudo a ver vivido. Así continuo hasta que el timbre de su celular repico insistentemente sacándola de su ensoñación. Tomo la llamada de inmediato sabiendo de sobra quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Por qué no has llegado aún?- increpo la chica sin siquiera saludar

- Oh no, no voltees las cosas Akane y mejor dime ¿Dónde demonios has estado tu? ¡No has tomado ni una sola de mis llamadas! ¡Yo estoy aquí volviendo loco, atrapado en el aeropuerto por una maldita tormenta que no sé de donde salió, pensando lo peor y tú sin contestar! - Ranma siguió con su verborrea verbal alzando la voz sin importarle siquiera que el resto de la gente lo viera como un demente.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! Tranquilízate por favor, no te conteste antes porque estuve con mi padre todo el día, Kohei está bien y yo también, ahora el que me preocupa eres tu amor por favor contrólate.

Ranma respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma, segundos después aclaro su garganta y le pregunto a su esposa como iban las cosas. Akane le dijo que todo estaba bien, que su padre ya estaba enterado al menos de que ellos estaban juntos, pero que obviamente tenían mucho que aclarar entre ellos, la joven le insistió a su esposo que todo estaba bien, pero que se apresurara a volver que ella no diría nada a nadie hasta que él estuviera ahí.

- ¿El... tu padre como reacciono al saber de nosotros? –pregunto Ranma con temor en la voz-

Akane sintió ternura por su esposo comprendiendo por todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado ocultándole la verdad y contesto

- Solo le bastó ver a tu hijo para saber que estamos juntos, sabes, es el único en esta casa que ha notado el parecido de Kohei contigo.

- ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?

- Creo que ha sido en el momento indicado, tal vez años atrás no hubiese reaccionado igual, pero adoro a nuestro hijo te lo aseguro.

- Es normal nuestro hijo es perfecto –dijo el padre más arrogante del planeta.

Ambos rieron y de alguna manera sintieron algo de alivio pero sabían que aún había muchos asuntos que resolver. La megafonía del aeropuerto anunciando la salida del vuelo de Ranma interrumpió a la pareja y el joven se despidió asegurándole a su esposa que pronto estaría con ella y su hijo.

Kohei aburrido de estar encerrado en el cuarto con su mama, se salió de la habitación sin que su mama lo notara. Recorrió la casa, se encontró con las niñas de Kasumi y Nabiki quienes en un principio jugaron con él, pero al darse cuenta de la energía del niño pronto se cansaron y lo dejaron solo. Más tarde llego Nodoka y el niño trato de acercarse a ella y a pesar de que algo en el corazón de la mujer se movía al verlo, se alejo de este pensando que no debía encariñarse con el niño ya que con seguridad su madre no le permitiría estar cerca de él, sintió un vacio tan grande al pensar que ese niño pudo a ver sido su nieto, si ella no hubiese sido tan ciega y orgullosa.

Kasumi y Nabiki estuvieron con su padre toda la tarde cuidando de él. Cuando la cena estuvo lista todos a excepción de Soun cenaron juntos. Akane observo a su hijo que apenas toco su plato y después se salió de la casa y fue a sentarse en el estanque a jugar con los peces.

Akane miro a Yuga extrañada por la actitud del niño, la amazona solo se encogió de hombre y comento: - debe ser que extraña su casa- Akane asintió dándole la razón a la mujer.

Kasumi se acerco al niño ofreciéndole un vaso de leche y galletas, después de unos minutos le pregunto al niño si las niñas le habían molestado, el niño negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su galleta ¿Por qué estas triste? –Insistió Kasumi- el niño después de una pausa dijo mirando hacia el suelo-

- Lama no vene

- Ah, estas triste porque no está tu papa

- Ti

- Ven vamos con mami para pedirle que le llame a papa para que no estés triste.

Una joven apago el televisor en donde segundos atrás había pasado la noticia en donde anunciaban: que Ranma Saotome anunciaba su retiro de las competencias para dedicarse a su esposa y a su hijo por completo. No habían mencionado nombres pero ella de sobra sabia que esa mujer "La esposa de Ranma" no era otra que Akane Tendo. Con una sonrisa de melancolía en el rostro le dijo a su acompañante:

- ¡Vez te lo dije Ryoga! ellos terminarían juntos algún día.

- No, Ukyo te equivocas ellos no terminaron juntos, ellos simplemente nunca han dejado de estarlo. Nosotros fuimos los ciegos que nunca lo quisimos ver.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, pero por primera vez en muchos años el silencio era agradable, hasta reconfortante. Por primera vez sentían que estaban en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta.

En la sala de la familia Tendo observaban en silencio la noticia que había ocupado los titulares del día, en donde Ranma anunciaba su retiro.

Kohei vio a su padre en el televisor y le pregunto feliz a su mama si papa ya iba a venir.

Ya pronto estaremos con Papa te lo prometo-dijo Akane tiernamente-

Por suerte nadie noto que Kohei hablaba de Ranma. El niño asintió con la cabeza y Kasumi le pidió que terminara de beber su leche para que se retirara a dormir. Akane le indicó a su hijo que si obedecía le halarían a Papa por la mañana. Nabiki le cuestiono el porqué llamarle a su esposo hasta otro día. A lo que Akane comento tranquilamente que ya había hablado con él esa tarde.

Todos continuaron mirando el noticiero durante un rato como en los viejos tiempos. Nodoka por su parte sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo al ver, al menos por televisión, a su hijo después de tantos años. Pero, por un momento desvió la mirada y vio a Kohei al lado del televisor y pensó que el niño y su hijo se parecían pero pronto descarto la idea, sabía que por más que lo deseara eso no podría ser real. Se despidió de la familia Tendo y se marcho a su casa; momentos después todos se retiraron a dormir.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando un taxi se detuvo a un par de casas atrás del dojo Tendo, Ranma descendió de este, le pago al chofer y tomo su mochila de viaje para encaminarse apresuradamente al que considero su hogar años atrás. Quería serenarse pero sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, se detuvo un momento para recuperar la compostura y se permitió observar los alrededores por unos instantes, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese lugar, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Akane no podía dormir, según sus cálculos Ranma debería estar por llegar, pensó que sería mejor bajar y esperarlo, pero un leve golpecito en la ventana le hizo sonreír, como en los viejos tiempos su esposo estaba ahí colgado de la ventana pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Ella con sumo cuidado abrió la ventana y le permitió pasar indicándole que guardara silencio. Se abrazaron durante varios minutos aguantando el cumulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en cada uno al estar de nuevos juntos y en ese lugar que había sido testigo de su amor. Al separarse Ranma beso la frente de Kohei quien solo sonrió entre sueños y siguió dormido. La joven le dijo que debían hablar y salieron en silencio del cuarto y de la casa. Yuga quien despertó cuando Ranma llego, se quedo cuidando al niño y vigilando para que nadie se diera cuenta de la llegada del joven.

Una vez fuera de la casa Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en el parque donde tantas aventuras pasaron en su adolescencia. La joven le conto a detalle la conversación que tuvo con su padre y hablaron por primera vez abiertamente de lo ocurrido la noche de navidad en la que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Ranma le explico a su esposa que jamás pensó en abandonar la escuela de combate libre, los monjes solo estaban ahí para ayudarlo a dominar la técnica del dragón ancestral ya que en ese entonces le era casi imposible dominarla. La técnica era tan poderosa que provoco que Ranma desarrollara un _alter ego_ y cuando algo lo alteraba su _alter ego_ aparecía y se apoderaba de su mente provocando que el joven de la trenza actuara como si fuera otra persona, un hombre que solo actuaba por pasiones e instintos básicos, todo lo opuesto al Ranma verdadero y esa situación fue en gran parte responsable de todos los hechos que sucedieron esa noche. Como el enfrentamiento con Soun y con sus padres cuando los descubrieron juntos.

Para Akane estaba claro que su esposo había luchado por dominar esa técnica desde entonces y ahora comprendía todo el calvario que el debió pasar también sobrellevando esa carga solo.

Ya casi amanecía y Ranma aún debía enfrentar algo más, a su madre y lo que se había negado a pensar siquiera…la muerte de su padre. Akane volvió al dojo y el joven de la trenza fue hacia la casa de su madre. El quería resolver eso primero para después juntos informarles al resto de la familia lo que realmente ocurría.

Ranma despertó a su madre, ambos lloraron, se pidieron perdón y hablaron de sus errores de la muerte de Genma, a quien el cáncer se lo llevo en cuestión de meses. Por desgracia fue en justo en el tiempo que en Ranma se encontraba sumido en la depresión y el alcohol que le ocasiono Sen al borrar los recuerdos de Akane. La luz del día los sorprendió. El, al igual que Akane solo le conto a su progenitora parte de la verdad, omitiendo a Akane en su historia. Esa parte de la verdad tal y como habían acordado, la dirían a toda la familia reunida porque era agotador física y mentalmente revivir con cada uno los hechos.

Nodoka fue a preparar el baño para su hijo y mientras él se aseaba, ella fue a prepararle algo de desayunar. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban en su mejilla al recordar las palabras de su hijo:

"Hay más en esta historia que debes saber pero será más tarde en casa de la familia Tendo"

Ella también tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, sobre todo con Akane, esperaba poder disculparse con la chica y que por el bien de todos, el encuentro de su hijo con la familia Tendo resultara de la mejor manera.

Kasumi y Nabiki ayudadas por Yuga terminaban de preparar la comida y se disponían a servirla cuando escucharon una voz varonil detrás de ellas decir:

- ¡Veo que llegue justo a tiempo para la comida!

Las chicas voltearon y aventaron todos los platos de comida a los que yuga alcanzo a atrapar. Las hermanas Tendo corrieron a abrazar al joven de la trenza y entre abrazos y reclamos por su abandono se les escapaba una que otra lagrima. Kasumi corrió a servir la comida y llamar a Tofu que estaba con sus hijas en la habitación que bajara a comer.

Nabiki, Nodoka y Tofu se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y se debatían mentalmente como decirle a Ranma que Akane estaba ahí. Sin embargo fue Ranma, para sorpresa de todos, quien tomo la palabra diciendo:

- ¿Ya vamos a comer? ¿No vamos a esperar a Akane? ¡supongo que estará con Soun! ¿No? – Yuga por favor avísale a mi esposa que ya estoy aquí- dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la amazona quien subió a buscar a su señora con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos enmudecieron, Nodoka tapo un sollozo en su boca sin saber qué hacer o que decir y antes de que alguien pudiera articular alguna palabra el grito de júbilo de un niño hizo que todos se estremecieran:

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá- Chillo Kohei mientras corría a abrazar a Ranma.

Ranma sonrió y corrió a encontrar a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos apretándolo con fuerza mientras se preguntaba ¿cómo podía extrañar tanto a ese pedacito de carne? Kohei por su parte, aún en brazos de su padre, volteo hacia lo demás y señalo a Ranma exclamando con orgullo:

- ¡Lama! ¡Papá!

**Fin de este capítulo. ¡Perdón por la tardanza! pero debo confesar que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de toda la historia, es donde debía cerrar algunos cabos, sino es que todos los cabos sueltos de la historia y me preocupaba que resultara aburrido si me excedía en explicaciones y diálogos etc. (No se si lo logre). Debido a lo larga que es la historia y al tiempo que lamentablemente me tarde en actualizar cada capítulo (sorry) les recomiendo que relean los capítulos del 5 al 9, que están ligados con el desenlace de esta historia. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y que el final sea del agrado de todos(as). Les mando un cordial saludo y les agradezco una vez más su amistad, fidelidad y sus palabras de aliento para continuarla. El fin ya está próximo así que ahora más que nunca espero sus comentarios. ¡Besos!**

**su Amiga: Bonnie. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21.- La promesa.**

**Capitulo final.**

Akane bajaba acompañada de su padre quien por primera vez se sentía con fuerzas para comer con su familia. El grito de Kohei los estremeció, Akane supo sin lugar a duda que Ranma estaba ahí.

Soun sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, la falta de valor se apoderó de él, pero sabía que ese día llegaría algún día, no, de hecho había rogado a todos los dioses porque ese día llegara. Era el momento de la verdad, quizás esta era su última oportunidad para conseguir el perdón de de su hija y de Ranma y si kamisama era benévolo con él, tal vez eventualmente llegarían a ser una familia de nuevo.

Padre e hija se acercaron al comedor y escucharon como Ranma era seriamente cuestionado, reprendido y acusado por las hermanas Tendo. Kasumi y Nabiki se debatían entre el odio y la felicidad, por supuesto que eran felices al enterarse que Ranma y su hermana pequeña habían formado una familia y vivían felizmente en una Isla del sur tropical de Japón, pero se sentían engañadas y hasta cierto punto traicionadas por la pareja.

Ranma escuchaba pacientemente cada uno de los reclamos y aún con su hijo en brazos, observó como su madre abrumada ante la sorpresiva noticia se cubría el rostro tratando inútilmente de ocultar su llanto.

Tofu quien llego segundos después de Ranma, se había mantenido en silencio en medio de tanto alboroto, sin embargo con un tono sereno pero firme capto la atención de todos los presentes, dirigiéndose a Rama expreso que en representación de los ahí reunidos exigía una explicación.

Para mayor sorpresa de todos Soun intervino antes de que el joven Saotome tomara la palabra diciendo:

Creo que soy yo quien debe dar una explicación, además de pedir perdón, refirió lo último mirando directamente a Ranma y arrodillándose ante él.

Akane se coloco al lado de su esposo y Kasumi le reprocho a su hermana menor por de permitir que su padre se humillara ante Ranma. Con severidad en su voz, Akane se limito a decir que era lo menos que su padre podría hacer. Sin obstante, el joven de la trenza le pidió a Soun que se levantara, expreso además, que tanto él como Akane querían empezar de nuevo y la mejor manera era sanando las heridas del pasado, pero le advirtió a Soun que aunque su corazón estaba en la mejor disposición, el perdón le llevaría tiempo.

El patriarca de los Tendo seco sus lagrimas y comenzó a relatar el resto de la historia que un día antes había revelado a su hija menor. De ahí y por el resto de la tarde las horas transcurrieron hablando, escuchando, llorando, pidiendo y otorgándose el perdón por todos añorado. Finalmente Ranma y Akane contaron su verdad, incluyendo cada detalle de sus vidas, desde los pasajes más oscuros hasta el último año donde por fin habían logrado vivir tranquilamente en la isla de Tokara. Cuando ya no había nada más que decir todos guardaron silencio sin saber qué hacer ni que decir todos en algún momento de la historia habían sido víctimas y victimarios, se preguntaban ¿Sí serian capaces de volver a empezar?

Akane rompió el silencio diciendo que sería mejor retirarse a dormir que al menos ella se sentía agotada. Ranma inmediatamente se puso de pie y le pidió a Yuga que tomara las pertenencias de su esposa e hijo para ir a buscar un hotel en donde pasar la noche. Kasumi y los demás se negaron, pero al final entendieron que no era posible que durmieran Ranma, Akane, yuga y Kohei en una misma habitación y menos en una tan pequeña. Después de varios minutos argumentando los pros y contras, al final decidieron quedarse en casa de Nodoka. Ranma y Akane se quedarían en la antigua habitación de Ranma y Yuga y Kohei en la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando ya todo estaba decidido y dispuesto fue Kohei quien una vez más rompió el silencio diciendo:

Hambeeeee mamaaaa

Todos rieron escandalosamente liberando con ello la tensión acumulada, al tiempo que todas las mujeres corrían a la cocina diciendo entre risas y lagrimas: "hijo de tigre pintito".

Después de cenar la familia Saotome se despidió de los Tendo. Nodoka dispuso inmediatamente la alcoba de visita para Kohei y Yuga. Ranma y Akane por su parte se adelantaron para ir preparando su propia habitación,

El joven saco del armario sabanas y cobertores limpios y el mismo preparo la cama, una vez que termino con la tarea le pidió a Akane que se recostara para darle su terapia, ella le dijo que lo dejaran para otro día que estaba agotada y que seguramente el también. Ranma le dijo que lo primero era su salud que dejara de portarse como una niña y que obedeciera as órdenes de su marido. Entre bromas y risas Ranma le dio la terapia a Akane, una vez terminado el masaje ambos se pusieron cómodos para dormir. Akane coloco su pijama que consistía en un short y top de tirantes y Ranma se quedo solo con su bóxer. Se abrazaron y permanecieron así recostados durante algunos minutos. Después de varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos conciliara el sueño Ranma rompió el silencio preguntándole a su esposa:

¿En qué piensas?

Yo…en nada y en muchas cosas… me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? Pero dime ¿En qué pensabas tú?

Yo me preguntaba lo mismo amor-dijo Ranma con seriedad-

Y ¿Qué has pensado?

No lo sé Akane- si te soy sincero creo que es demasiado pronto como para tomar una decisión, ahora existen más cosa que hay que considerar.

A que te refieres Ranma.

Primero: considero que hasta que no recuperes del todo tu salud no podremos vivir aquí puesto que el invierno de Nerima no es bueno para ti. Segundo: Sí nos mudamos aquí tendríamos que buscar una casa, el dojo Tendo de repente me ha parecido más pequeño de cómo lo recodaba y para ser sincero la casa está bastante deteriorada, el mismo Kohei podría echarla abajo de un puñetazo. Tercero: Tampoco me gustaría vivir en casa de mi madre.

Jajaja que presuntuoso y vanidoso se ha vuelto mí marido- dijo entre bromas Akane- pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho la casa de Tokara echaría mucho de menos vivir ahí. Fue nuestro primer hogar.

A eso mismo me refiero Akane, quiero que tengamos nuestro propio hogar y que mi hijo crezca en "su" casa, que no viva de nómada o de arrimado como yo.

Es un hecho que tendremos que volver a Tokara hasta que me recupere y más ahora que...

¿Y más ahora qué?... ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Nada, solo eso, -dudo en decirle a su marido las sospechas que rondaban su cabeza- que hasta que me recupere será mejor al menos pasar el invierno allá.

Si, aunque podríamos buscar un terreno cerca de aquí y construir una casa para nosotros, con dojo, con gimnasio, baños termales ya sabes solo lo mínimo indispensable- se mofo- para nuestro hogar, para tu terapia y el entrenamiento de Kohei.

Eso sería genial, construir nuestra casa mientras me recupero en Tokara y podamos regresar ¡ah pero eso sí exijo una cocina gigante! –a lo que Ranma la miro extrañado por la petición ya que Akane ni siquiera entraba a la cocina- y la chica sonriendo aclaro "Yuga necesita espacio para preparar su deliciosa comida-

Eso suena bien Akane –dijo Ranma entre risas-

Si, esa parece ser la mejor opción- agregó Akane-

Así lo haremos entonces.

Solo con una condición

¿Cuál?

...que conservemos la casa de Tokara

Hecho.

A la mañana siguiente o más bien dicho cerca del medio día del siguiente día, al parecer nadie en la familia Tendo, ni en casa de los Saotome tenía intenciones de ponerse en pie, ni la hacendosa Kasumi había despegado sus parpados, todos estaban agotados física y mentalmente.

En la casa de Nodoka, Ranma trataba inútilmente de despertar a su mujer, cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos su esposo trato de darle un beso de buenos días pero para su sorpresa ella lo empujo fuertemente y salió corriendo al baño. Ranma detrás de la puerta del sanitario le preguntaba si se sentía bien, ella salió con la cara pálida diciéndole a su marido que debían ir a ver al Dr. Tofu, el joven se alarmo enormemente pensando lo peor, pero ella lo tranquilizo diciendo:

¡Tonto! no creo que sea nada malo, es solo que sospecho que pronto crecerá nuestra familia.

¡Akane!

Los chicos se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente y discretamente entraron de nuevo a la habitación para saciar sus más íntimos deseos.

Dos horas más tarde, Akane volvía a la habitación después de haberse duchado, segundos después entro Kohei al cuarto para reclamar su alimento. Ranma y Akane rieron al ver el enojo del pequeño, el joven de la trenza tomo a su hijo en brazos y le dijo:

Tu y yo jovencito nos vamos a bañar en lo que Mama y Yuga nos preparan la comida.

Cuando Akane bajo de la habitación encontró a Nodoka y a yuga preparándose para cocinar, se ofreció a ayudarles pero ya las mujeres tenían todo bajo control, así que le pidió un poco de fruta a Nodoka para darle a Kohei mientras estaba lista la cocina. Las mujeres hablaban y bromeaban con el apetito de Kohei y de Ranma, no hubo más reclamos ni disculpas, ni promesas, solo corazones dispuestos a empezar de nuevo.

En la planta baja del dojo Tendo una pareja acompañados de un pequeño de 5 años y una hermosa niña de dos años esperaban pacientemente que alguien saliera a recibirlos.

Xiang-pu y su familia habían viajado desde China para que Akane conociera a la nueva heredera amazona, la pequeña Xiaomei era hermosa y una niña muy risueña, era una niña muy activa y se empeñaba en seguir a su hermano mayor como sombra, caía y tropezaba siempre en el intento de seguir el ritmo de Mao-san pero lejos de llorar por cada caída reía a carcajada abierta provocando la risa de todos los demás.

Ranma, Akane y Kohei apenas se enteraron de la llegada de los visitantes de China se apresuraron a su encuentro, Akane prácticamente corrió a recibir a la que una vez fue su rival pero ahora consideraba como a una hermana.

Kohei y Xiaomei inmediatamente comenzaron a jugar y correr por todo el dojo, bajo el atento cuidado de Mao-san, los adultos observaban enternecidos al tiempo que pensaban lo maravilloso que era la inocencia de los niños, ambos pequeños jugaban alegremente a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían.

Mousse bromeo con Ranma acerca del futuro de los pequeños y que tal vez algún día podrían llegar a emparentar después de todo Kohei había nacido en la aldea amazona y su primera opción como esposa tendría que ser una amazona.

Ranma sonrió y solo se limito a decir que como padre su mayor deseo es que sus hijos decidan su propio futuro y por sobre todas las cosas que sean felices.

¿Hijos?

Piensan tener más hijos

Pues de hecho ya viene un Saotome más en camino –dijo Ranma orgulloso- Es una niña –dijo Mao-san sorprendiendo a todos- ¡No me gustan las niñas y no pienso casarme con ella! –agrego furioso el niño saliendo del dojo.

Los adultos rieron un poco extrañados por la reacción del niño pero Xiang-pu, Mousse y Akane que conocían las habilidades premonitorias del niño se miraron con complicidad entre sí. El resto de la familia gritaba emocionada ante la noticia del nuevo bebe y felicitaba a los futuros padres. Mientras Soun y Nodoka lloraban abrazados al mirar reunida por fin a toda la familia.

**Dos años después** Ranma había usado todas las influencias a su alcanza para comprar el terreno aledaño al dojo Tendo y construido la casa que él y su amada habían soñado para criar juntos a su familia. Ahora con Akane recuperada del todo y con la llegada de su hija Riko la familia Saotome se mudaba a su nuevo hogar en Nerima.

**Los primeros años** **de Kohei** trascurrieron entre Japón y china, viajaba para entrenarse a la aldea amazona y durante el verano permanecía con su familia en la isla de Tokara; una vez que empezó la escuela se quedo más tiempo en Nerima y sus vacaciones se alternaban entre Tokara y La aldea amazona en China, en donde era considerado, entre los hombres, el segundo heredero en la línea jerárquica después de Mao-san. Era un buen alumno aunque no el más brillante, al igual que su padre era el mejor atleta y destacaba con facilidad en todos los deportes, era casi idéntico a su padre, lo único que lo diferenciaba de su progenitor era el color avellana de los ojos que había heredado de su madre y que el chico acostumbraba llevar el cabello suelto y largo, solo durante las competencias lo trenzaba como una especie de tributo a su padre.

**En cambio su hermana Riko** era criada como una princesa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía los labios rojos, el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente como piedras preciosas, de ahí su nombre "Riko" que significa: _piedra preciosa de color azul marino. ____Ranma se negó a que su princesa peleara y esa decisión fue secundada por Akane quien en ella veía realizado su sueño de ser una perfecta dama. A Riko no le gustaba viajar a la aldea amazona y en cambio adoraba estar en Tokara disfrutando de las comodidades de la lujosa villa de sus padres en la isla. Pasaba mucho tiempo con su tía Kasumi, era excelente estudiante y mostraba habilidades para los negocios pero sin caer en los excesos de su tía Nabiki. Así que en la familia Saotome ya se daba por sentado que Kohei representaría a su padre en los torneos y que Riko administraría los negocios. _

**Xiaomei crecía rápidamente** y su belleza singular la hacía destacarse de entre las demás chicas, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos violáceos le daban un toque de misterio, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sin embargo su personalidad dulce y risueña ocultaban la ferocidad y fuerza de una guerrera amazona misma que surgía durante sus competencias. Fuera de eso, era una chica normal, ella al igual que Kohei alternaba sus vacaciones viajando de la alea amazona a Japón, ambos chicos prácticamente crecieron juntos, al entrar al instituto ella se mudo a Japón e ingreso a la misma escuela que Kohei y comenzó a entrenarse con Ranma. Riko admiraba la fuerza y la personalidad de Xiaomei y la joven amazona quien veía a Riko como su hermana pequeña comenzó a entrenarla en secreto; la hija de Ranma no estaba realmente interesada en las artes marciales pero al ver el sinnúmero de problemas en los que se metía su familia decidió que no era mala idea, al menos aprender defensa personal.

**Mao-san se convirtió en un hombre** tan atractivo como poderoso, era respetado como el líder de los hombres de la aldea amazona, se desenvolvía con tanta agilidad y destreza que nadie podía darse cuenta de su ceguera. Su piel blanca contrastaba con su larga cabellera negra con mechones violáceos que resaltaban sus enormes ojos del mismo color. Cuidaba de su hermana con esmero y era muy popular entre las jóvenes amazonas. Sin embargo, su personalidad era seria y muy espiritual, todos confiaban ciegamente en su criterio. El joven guerrero veía a Kohei como un hermano menor. Sin embargo, odiaba viajar a Japón, estudio en China en una de las mejores escuelas y durante sus vacaciones le gustaba viajar a las montañas Himalaya para entrenarse, en muchas ocasiones Mousse y Ranma fueron sus compañeros de viaje y cuando Kohei fue un poco mayor, según el criterio de su mama, se unió a las expediciones de Mao-san.

El lazo de la familia de Xiang-pu con la familia de Akane era tan grande que en ocasiones estaba por encima de sus propias familias. Ranma y Akane al lado de sus hijos y el resto de la familia, habían conseguido vivir en paz y en armonía en Nerima, claro, tanta paz y armonía que se pueda esperar en la familia Saotome-Tendo; Al parecer, los problemas tanto sociales como amorosos se heredaban igual que los apellidos. Kohei era perseguido por cuanta chica loca se atravesaba en su camino y Riko era acosada literalmente por el hijo mayor de Kuno Tatewaki quien aunque un par de años mayor había quedado prendado de la chica desde que ella ingreso al instituto Furinkan. Kohei y Xiaomei cursaban el último año del instituto y en China Mao-san cursaba la Universidad.

**Las calles de Nerima** se veían solitarias, todo el vecindario estaba reunido en la residencia Saotome-Tendo para celebrar el 25 aniversario de bodas de Ranma Y Akane, los extensos jardines de la mansión estaban decorados con flores y candelabros de luces tenues, los estanques naturales fueron decorados con luminiscencias y pétalos de rosas. Ranma y Akane se preparaban en habitaciones separadas y en esta ocasión estaban dispuestos a disfrutar hasta el más mínimo segundo su segunda boda, puesto que la pareja había decidido renovar sus votos matrimoniales, ellos mismos organizaron su festejo el cual incluían un viaje alrededor del mundo para su luna de miel ya que de hecho nunca habían tenido una.

Riko corría como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, sino llegaba a tiempo para la boda de sus padres sería el fin de su vida tal y como la conocía porque con toda seguridad estaría castiga hasta el día de su muerte. Sintió escalofrió al recordar las palabras de su padre ante la junta del barrio. **"**_**Yo Ranma Saotome juro que voy acabar con quien se atreva a estropear mi boda, usare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para destruirlo ya sean mis propias manos, mi dinero o mis influencias pero voy a destrozarle la vida a quien siquiera estornude e interrumpa la ceremonia y la fiesta**__- _asevero enérgicamente su padre para luego con una sonrisa en su rostro concluir diciendo-_**Para Akane y a mi será un honor que nos acompañen en tan hermosa ocasión". **_Riko sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de su rostro, odiaba reconocerlo pero su padre en ocasiones llegaba a ser en verdad escalofriante. Después sonrió al recordar como el vecindario se había volcado en facilitar todo lo necesario para la organización de los esponsales y habían montado ellos mismos una patrulla de vecinos para ahuyentar cualquier amenaza de boicot en contra de la boda. Todo habría ido de maravilla de no ser por los "lunáticos Tatewaki" como los llamaba ella "¡vaya pandilla de locos!"–Bufo molesta- habían tratado de secuestrarla para así arruinar la boda de sus padres ¡Idiotas! Creyeron que iba a permitir semejante locura- sonrió- después de todo si valía la pena entrenarse, al menos, para poder defenderse "qué razón tenía Xiaomei"- pensó- "_los lunáticos Tatewaki"_ nunca esperaron que ella supiera luchar y gracias al factor sorpresa pudo escapar. Sin embargo, solo estaría salvo cuando estuviera en casa, vestida y lista para la boda.

El rechinar de los neumáticos de una motocicleta sonaron demasiado cerca para su gusto "maldición creí que los había perdido"- dijo Riko con desesperación en su voz-

Kohei y Xiaomei ya vestidos para la ceremonia caminaban como alma en pena de un lado a otro de sus respectivas habitaciones, faltaba una hora para la ceremonia y Kohei se debatía entre salir a buscar a su hermana y ser hombre muerto por perderse la ceremonia de sus padres o esperar un poco más hasta que apareciera su hermana; pero sentía que algo andaba mal, ella por nada del mundo llegaría tarde a la boda de sus padres, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Sin pensarlo mucho más salió de su habitación en dirección a la puerta de entrada, en donde se topo con Xiaomei quien también trataba de encubrir a Mao-san ante sus padres porque aún no llegaba. Pese a que el hijo mayor de Xiang-pu le había prometido a sus padres y a los festejados que estaría presente el día de la boda, si sus padres se enteraban que Mao-san aún no llegaba ella pasaría a ser hija única sin lugar a duda. Se miraron y dijeron al unisonó:

¡Mao-san aún no llega!

¡Riko aún no llega!

Se miraron nuevamente y dijeron como si se leyeran la mente:

¡Maldición!

¡Vamos a buscarlos!- agregaron simultáneamente-

Esto ya da miedo, dijo Xiaomei, pensando en lo sincronizados que eran ellos dos, a lo que Kohei solo se limito a sonreír provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de prisa sin un rumbo fijo para buscar a sus respectivos hermanos.

En solo cuestión de segundos Taichi, el hijo de Kuno, le había cerrado el camino. Riko trato de escapar en otra dirección pero él fue más rápido y tomándola de los cabellos la obligo a seguirlo intentando inútilmente montarla en su moto. Riko gritaba y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero Taichi le tapo los labios con una cinta y amarro sus muñecas para después arrojarla al suelo y tratar de atarle los pies pero la chica lo pateo tan fuerte que lo envió al otro lado de la acera; ella se puso de pie y corrió tan ligera como una gacela, el joven Tatewaki monto su motocicleta y Salió detrás de ella, cuando estuvo a punto de darle alcance alguien se atravesó en su camino, no lo vio venir, de hecho no pudo ver nada, solo sintió como fue derribado de un solo golpe y perdió la conciencia.

Riko en medio de su huida pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más, estaba tan asustada que gimió con desesperación pensando lo peor "Esa presencia era tan fuerte que llegaba a ser abrumadora" trato de utilizar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para huir, era lo único que podía hacer, cuando escucho un golpe seco y vio pasar al lado suyo la motocicleta de Taichi sin su piloto, volteo por inercia y vio al chico en el suelo inconsciente; miro hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie "¿Quién había sido? ¡¿Quién había derribado al loco menor de los Tatewaki?" la joven casi cae de bruces cuando detrás de ella escucho una voz profunda preguntarle si estaba bien, mientras la desataba de las muñecas y le quitaba con cuidado la cinta de los labios. En ese momento ella por fin pudo verle la cara y su mente se quedo en blanco la única frase que coordinaba su mente era "_hermoso" "¡Si hermoso era la palabra!" _Riko estaba totalmente impresionada por ese joven.

Mao-san por su parte, no se encontraba menos impresionado que ella, sintió que un choque de electricidad recorrerle la piel apenas tocarla para desatar sus manos y liberarla, el olor a frutos silvestres de la chica era realmente embriagador, no pudo ver sus ojos pero si podía sentir su mirada fija en él y por primera vez en su vida se sentía indefenso ¿Por qué de repente sentía toda ese cumulo de emociones? ¡Eso no era normal en él! ¿Quién era esa joven?

¡Riko! Por dios hermana estas bien- decía Kohei casi sin aliento al llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana con… ¡Mao-san! Pero tú... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Riko! ¡Mao! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –grito Xiaomei-

Riko saliendo de su ensoñación pego un grito al ver la hora.

¡La boda! Por kamisama hermano tenemos que correr Papá y Mamá nos matarán sino llegamos a tiempo, miro detrás de sí y vio que Taichi seguía inconsciente - ¡vámonos! -suplico Riko- antes de que el resto de la familia de locos llegue y se salgan con la suya-

¡Riko! Gritaron los presentes como exigiendo una explicación-

La joven suspiro derrotada y explico rápidamente lo sucedido:

Trataron de secuestrarme para arruinar la boda pero me escape, Taichi me siguió y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarme… él me salvo- dijo señalando a Mao-san sin atreverse a darle la cara de nuevo.

¿Cuál es tu escusa?- Reprendió Xiaomei a su hermano por llegar tarde

El vuelo se retraso, había un monzón en las costas de la India, sabes hermanita ¡no se puede controlar el clima!

¿Y qué tiene que ver un monzón en la India para que llegues tarde?

Pues que yo estaba en la India en un viaje de entrenamiento y de ahí tome el vuelo a Japón

Kohei le dio las gracias a Mao-san por ayudar a su hermana, Xiaomei vio el reloj y les dijo que no era tiempo de agradecimientos que tenían menos de 40 minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia. Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron hasta llegar a la mansión, Kohei llevo a Mao a su habitación para que se bañara y alistara para la ceremonia para después irse a su pieza para refrescase y arreglarse de nuevo, lo mismo hizo Xiaomei y después se apresuro para ayudar a vestirse a Riko.

En las escalinatas de la entrada principal un Ranma ataviado con un Frac blanco, esperaba nerviosamente a su esposa para renovar sus votos al tiempo que le rogaba a todos los dioses que todo saliera bien, deseaba de todo corazón darle a su esposa la boda que siempre soñó, se lo debía, después de obligarla a casarse en secreto con él veinticinco años atrás y ocasionarle tantos años de sufrimiento; por fin había podido darle todo el amor que sentía por ella, sin miedos, sin desconfianzas; Por fin habían formado una verdadera familia con dos maravillosos hijos y estaban en paz con el resto de sus respectivas familias. Solo le restaba que unieran de nuevo sus vidas con una ceremonia digna de una princesa y ser felices por el resto de sus vidas.

Las puertas del salón donde se preparaba Akane se abrieron y dos bellas chicas, escoltadas por dos jóvenes galanes avanzaron por el camino de flores que conducía al altar, detrás de ellos Akane del brazo de su padre los seguía ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco, sencillo pero elegante y sin más adornos que la sonrisa plena de felicidad de la novia. Su padre la entrego a su "futuro renovado esposo" y de ahí en más no tuvieron ojos para nadie más que no fueran ellos dos. La ceremonia presidida por el monje Sen fue hermosa, el baile y la comida transcurrieron tal y como fue planeado. Ranma y Akane bailaron toda la noche y no paraban de mirarse y besarse. Esa noche sin duda fue perfecta.

Casi al amanecer los invitados se habían retirado. Ranma y Akane ya vestidos sin sus trajes de boda se besaban con pasión en el salón.

Por dios podrían ser menos ruidosos- dijo Kohei interrumpiendo a sus padres- al menos podrían controlarse hasta estar los dos "solos" en su luna de miel y por lo más sagrado hasta estar dentro de su habitación-

No puedo prometerte nada hijo- dijo Ranma mientras volvía a besar a su esposa-

¡Papa!

El resto de la familia rio y los nuevos esposos se despidieron para macharse a su luna de miel. Akane y Ranma abordaron la limousine que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Por la ventana observaron a sus dos hijos al lado de los hijos de Xiang-pu y Mousse. Ranma medito un par de segundos y le pregunto a su esposa:

Lo notaste

Que Mao y Riko estuvieron juntos toda la noche, si lo note, tu hija no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Mao, pero como culparla el hijo de Xiang-pu es jovencito muy guapo-

Querrás decir "joven" amor, Mao ya es todo un hombre en cambio Riko es solo una niña.

Tampoco es para tanto Ranma solo le lleva 6 años

¡No es para tanto amor! Akane… ¡6 años!

Pobre Riko nunca pensé que al casarme con un hombre celoso condenaría a mi hija a cargar con un padre celoso también.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian amor...

La pareja rio y decidieron que ya se ocuparían de eso detalles después, en ese momento su prioridad era disfrutar al máximo su luna de miel y cumplir con la promesa renovada de amarse hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Fin.

¡Por dios! No se ustedes pero yo estoy feliz, creo que el final me quedo tal y como lo imagine desde un principio literalmente años atrás cuando la idea de desarrollar esta historia me rondaba por la cabeza. Espero no haberlos decepcionado y poder contar con su apoyo con el resto de mis historias. ¡Gracias! En verdad ¡Muchas gracias por tantos años de paciencia y fidelidad a esta historia! Gracias a esta historia he hecho muchos amigos (as) y me ha dejado recuerdos maravillosos. Espero no olvidar a nadie pero una vez quiero reconocer a cada uno o una de los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y encima escribirme algunas palabras de aliento y sus maravillosas opiniones fueron dándole más cuerpo a la historia. También agradecer a quienes me agregaron en sus listas de autores o historias favoritas. Por último quiero decirles que es su última oportunidad de escribirme algo con respecto a esta historia ya que HOY ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.

Besos y mil gracias a:

**arctic-monk**

**daianapotter**

**alison500**

**gabyhyatt**

**marisol colrtes**

**Dimitry**

**carla rojas**

melber

**Engel**

**Solimar**

**LaMarichan**

**Lady Tomoe**

**Mylena**

**Miho **

**Bboop**

**Delaila**

**Verito.S**

**Shakka**

**Fayri**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Fannychii**

**Sandra Lomeli**

**VIDEL dbz-gt**

**nia06 **

**infinitydream96**

**Naoko tendo**

**Lilikhan**

**infinitydream96**

**loresan88**

**AnaIz16**

**Clara**

**Seraphyra**

**Kyara Black**

**Amafle**

**Ariadne sofia**

**Rowan**

**Syndy**

**Anitappv**

**Ranmamaniaca**

**Akane 2004**

**Constanza**

**Mkal1509**

**CSJH**

**Marissa-chan**

**Milk-goku**

**Lorenasan88**

**Fannychii**

**Yram**

**Sofi**

**Akane Kido**

**Sandra lomeli**

**Karina natsumi**

**VIDEL dbz-gt**

**infinitydream96**

**Naoko tendo**

**Lilikhan**

**Clara**

**Seraphy**

**Kyara Black**

**princesskagome92**

**Gildardo Cancino Corona**

**carla rojas**

**mel ber**

**engel deysi rojas murillo**

**Miho **

**Bboop**

**Delaila**

**Hogoo**

**MAYRA LORENA**

**.h8**

**blandy**

**Nora**

**Sabrina**

**Akima-06**

**Lunans**

**charizad girl**

**Wendee**

**Andrealapirada**

**_Besos su amiga: Bonnie._**


End file.
